Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey VOL 1
by 19jchoi
Summary: In the Kalos region, a boy named Rylan Shinoshi travels with his Eevee to become the new Kalos Champion, and to receive the secrets and the power of Mega Evolution. He travels around Kalos with Ash, Serena, and his childhood friends, Clemont and Bonnie to learn the bonds and the relationship between Pokémon and people. VOL. 2 will be up next!
1. Arrival in Kalos!

**Author's Note: I do not own Pokemon.**

** Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey  
** **Chapter 1: Arrival in Kalos!**

One day, in a calm, pleasant day, there was a Pokémon region called Kalos. It was a region where new functions for battles, traveling, and evolution come.  
In a city called Lumiose City, a boy was walking towards the Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Lab! His name was Rylan Shinoshi. His partner and best friend was a Pokémon named Eevee. He first never thought of it as a friend, until one day…

He was walking to the Pokémon Lab to see Professor Sycamore, to receive a Pokédex and to gain permission to travel around Kalos. When he went inside the Pokemon Lab, it looked dark and empty. "Hello? Is anybody home?" Rylan called out. No answer came, until a big, dragon Pokémon jumped right in front of him! Rylan took a step back, but stayed calm as he stared at the Pokémon. "That's enough now, Garchomp." a voice replied. Garchomp moved out of the way the way to let a man with a white, lab coat! "Ah! You must be Rylan! I got a message from Nurse Joy that you were coming." Prof. Sycamore exclaimed.

"She did, huh?" Rylan grumbled to himself. "Well, I know why you are here, you came to get a Pokédex, so you can begin your journey around Kalos! Well, here it is!" The Kalos professor gave a red Pokédex to Rylan. When the rookie trainer turned it on, it said his name and his description of his hometown and his personality. "Thanks so much, Professor. I should be going now." Rylan turned to leave, until Sycamore spoke up, "Don't you want a Pokémon to go with you?" Rylan shook his head and explained that he already has a Pokémon to travel with. He opened his Pokéball, revealing an Eevee! "Uei, uei?" Eevee exclaimed curiously. "An Eevee! Where in the world did you get it from?" Prof. Sycamore asked. "That's a secret to keep, Professor. I promised that I wouldn't tell it to anyone." Rylan answered. Rylan gestured his Eevee to follow, which it did.

"Uei, uei?" Eevee called, looking at Rylan. "Uh... not now, Eevee." Rylan couldn't understand Pokemon language, so he guessed of what Eevee's trying to say to him. The Lumiose trainer was walking in the Lumiose Pier, when he heard a loud voice: "HEEEYYYY, KALOS REGION! Ash from Pallet Town is finally here!" "Pika-chu!" Rylan's attention went to the kid who introduced himself to Kalos. He heard about a kid named Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Rylan watched only the Lily of the Valley Conference, which took place in the Sinnoh region. He saw how Ash battled, and on how his Pokémon looked. He rushed past the other passengers. He had to meet him!

"What's with all the yelling?" a woman asked Ash as she stepped out of the plane. "Just saying 'hi' to the Kalos region! And as soon as I walked down these steps, we'll finally be here!" Ash answered. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Suddenly, Ash's attention switched to a bunch of pink, small Pokémon that were floating around in the air! "Whoa! Never seen those Pokémon before!" Ash exclaimed, staring at the two Pokémon. Just as he was about to take another step, Ash tripped, and tumbled down the steps, right in front of Rylan! "Are you alright!?" the woman with her Helioptile asked, following him! "Ugh... yeah, I'm okay. Alexa, who are those Pokémon?" Ash asked, once again, staring at the two Pokémon. "Those Pokémon are called Spritzee, Ash, sir." Rylan answered. Ash grew surprised to see Rylan, stading right in front of him! "Spritzee? Whoa! That's awesome! And who might you be?" Ash asked as he dusted his jacket off. "Oh! Rylan! I didn't expect you to be here!" Alexa gasped.

"I wasn't expecting you, too, Alexa!" Rylan replied, smiling at Alexa. "You know him?" Ash asked, while looking at him. "Ash, this is Rylan. Rylan Shinoshi. He lives in Lumiose City, alone. We met at Santalune City, when he came to visit!" Alexa answered. "Wow, really?" Ash asked, amazed. "Well, truth to be told, I'm a fan of you, _sir._" Rylan replied. Ash pretended to ignore that with a blush, then turned to Alexa! "First thing I wanted to do is to have a Gym battle!" Ash cried, as he ran off to find a Gym, until Alexa stopped him. "Just a minute! And where do you plan to have a Gym battle?" Alexa asked. "You don't mean to challenge the Lumiose Gym, don't you, sir?" Rylan asked. "Well, Alexa, your younger sister is a Gym Leader, right? At her Gym!" Ash answered. "You mean Viola? Well, that won't be necessary, Ash." Rylan explained. "Huh? Why not?" Ash asked. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but her Gym isn't here in Lumiose City. It's located in Santalune City!" Alexa answered with a sad smile. "Whaaat!? Ugh... What do I do now?" Ash muttered with disappointment. "Cool down. I'll her give her a call right away. I'll see you at the lobby! And Rylan, show Ash around Lumiose City, will you?" Alexa asked as she ran off towards a Pokémon Center. "Thanks!" Ash called.

Now, Ash and Pikachu turned to Rylan, who gave them a glance. "Well, what do you say, Ash? What do you want to do first?" Rylan asked, putting his hands on the back of his head. Ash walked past Rylan, and answered, "Well, I want to see if there are any other Pokémon around!" He walked backwards and stopped to see a shadow of a large Pokémon! Rylan noticed as well, and followed Ash! Both of them turned to see a red, large Pokémon jumping from the roof and as it landed, it suddenly vanished!

"Hey Pikachu, Rylan, see that?"

"Pika."

"I saw it with my own eyes."

This made Ash and Pikachu really excited, which startled Rylan.

Later, Ash and Rylan headed toward the Pokémon Center, after Rylan introduced to his first Pokémon, Eevee to Ash and Pikachu, who were again, excited to see Eevee in the Kalos region. "Uei uei!" Eevee exclaimed, blushing with happiness. In the Pokémon Center, they found Alexa's Helioptile, yawning from its nap! "Helioptile! We just saw the coolest thing! Where did Alexa go?" Ash asked Helioptile. Rylan pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Pikachu and Helioptile. _"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu uses its tail to check its surroundings. Its tail can be struck by lightning with the pose. Helioptile, the Generator Pokémon. Helioptile's frills on either side of its head generate their energy from the sun." _Rylan's Pokédex buzzed. "Heliop!" Helioptile replied, facing towards a phine booth.

Ash called Alexa, and ran to him. Rylan followed, with Eevee on his shoulder. "What's with all the excitement?" Alexa asked. "We just got another good luck at a new Pokémon! It was so amazing! It made this jump over our heads! Didn't it, Rylan?" Ash asked, bumping his elbow on Rylan's arm. "Uh... y-yeah we did..." Rylan answered, rubbing his head. "I see! Well, I guarantee that you're going to meet lots and lots of new Pokémon!" Alexa exclaimed. "Yeah! It's so cool! I'm glad we finally we made it to the Kalos region! I can't wait to win that Gym battle, too!" Ash shouted, getting psyched. Both Alexa and Rylan sweatdropped to Ash's remark. "Uh.. well, I did manage to get through that sister of mine, but... she did let me know that she's away from her Gym for a while." Alexa explained. "She's away!? So, when is she gonna be back!?" Ash shrieked. "Well, she takes a day or two to make her trip successful by taking photos of other Pokémon that she never saw." Rylan answered, sighing.

"Oh man!" Ash complained. Alexa clapped her hands together, apologizing. "Sorry, Ash! I know you must be disappointed after coming this way!" Alexa pleaded. Rylan sighed with disappointment. He wanted to challenge Viola, too. He already had one badge, which was from the Lumiose Gym. He had the Voltage Badge for defeating his friend, who was also a Gym Leader, too. "Ohh, no way! This is bad! I wanted to win the League this time, and I wanted to become a Pokémon Master!" Ash complained, stamping his foot in outrage. Then, that Alexa had an idea, which made Rylan sweatdrop. _"No... she isn't going to suggest Ash to challenge the..." _"I know! Why don't you channel that energy into challenging the Gym, here in Lumiose City?" Alexa suggested. _"Ugh... I should've known this suggestion without a thought." _Rylan thought, slapping his forehead."So, there is a Gym in this city, too?" Ash asked with the excited smile.

Outside, Alexa led Ash and Rylan to a map of Lumiose City! "See? It's right there? The Lumiose Gym is right inside of Prism Tower!" Alexa replied, pointing to the center area of the map. "I already know where it is, Alexa. I've beaten that Gym before, so there's no point of challenging it right now. To me, that is." Rylan snapped, turning his head away. "You've beaten the Gym? That's so awesome! That means that you're already ahead of me! We'll just have our first battle here in Lumiose City!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm afraid this is where we'll have to part, Ash, Rylan. Are you both going to be alright?" Alexa explained. "Yeah, we'll be just fine!" Ash answered. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"That's great! Well then, once again, welcome to the Kalos region!" Alexa exclaimed.

"You've been really a great help, Alexa. Thanks a lot!" Ash replied.

"No. Thank you! It's been great fun!" Alexa replied, pulling out her hand.

"It sure was." Ash said, taking Alexa's hand, and they shook.

"See you later, Alexa." Ash called. "Right. See you! And Rylan, make sure to keep an eye out for Ash. Support him if you want to!" Alexa exclaimed. "Alright, I will, Alexa." Rylan nodded, giving her a thumbs-up. "Alright! Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called, as he made a dash for it. "Hey! Ash, wait up!" Rylan called as he chased after him. "So much energy... Go get 'em, Ash! Rylan!" Alexa called, as they ran.


	2. Clemont VS Ash! Ash's First Kalos Battle

**Chapter 2: Clemont VS Ash! Ash's First Kalos Battle!**

Ash, Pikachu, Rylan, and Eevee were running towards the Prism Tower, for Ash's first Gym battle in the Kalos region. Although, Rylan didn't seem fancy with the idea. Soon, they were at the street where they saw Prism Tower! "Wow! Pikachu, that's Prism Tower! That's where our first Gym is!" Ash replied as he ran towards the tower. "I'm not sure this is a great idea, Ash. The Gym Leader there is pretty strong. The Leader's speciality is Electric Type. You need at least 3 Pokémon to challenge the Gym." Rylan explained. "So? Once, when I was traveling in the Hoenn region, a Gym Leader there gave me an exception of having a 1-on-1 battle in the Gym!" Ash explained.

"I don't think Alexa doesn't know something about the changes in this Gym..." Rylan mumbled, staring at Prism Tower. "What was that, Ry?" Ash asked. "Noth- Hey! Who asked you to give me a nickname,_ sir_!?" Rylan snapped, glaring at Ash. Ash ignored him, and kept on running, surprised by the height of the Gym! "Yes! This is it! The Lumiose Gym!" Ash cried happily. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Our new challenge is just the beginning! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "So, let's move! You coming, Ry?" Ash asked. "Huh? No... I already told you. I already beat the Gym. So, there's no point for me to challenge it again." Rylan sighed with annoyance. "Well, okay! Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash called.

Just as Ash went inside, Rylan didn't notice two kids walking toward him! "So! It's been a while, Rylan!" the boy called. "Ah! Oh... Clemont! Bonnie! Am I glad to see you!" Rylan replied. "It's nice to see you, too, Rylan!" Bonnie, Clemont's little sister exclaimed. "Who was that boy you were with right now?" Clemont asked. "That's... Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the Gym, accepting challenges from challengers in the Gym, Clemont?" Rylan asked, suspicious. "H-Huh?" Clemont stuttered. "Don't 'huh' me! Ash is going to the Gym to challenge you for a Gym battle! You're the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, remember?!" Rylan snapped. "Well, um... about that-" Clemont was interrupted by a scream! "WHOOOOAAAA!" "PIKKKKAAAAA!" As the trio turned, they saw Ash and Pikachu, flying right out of the Gym in mid-air! "Oh no no no!" Clemont gasped. "Ash! Pikachu!" Rylan called. "Ohh!" Bonnie gasped. The three of them dashed to catch the Kanto trainer and his starter! "I'm going to try an catch that boy!" Clemont panted. "I'll get Pikachu!" Bonnie exclaimed. Ash and Pikachu screamed as they fall down. "Okay... LET'S GO!" Clemont called, throwing his backpack. A soft landing balloon appeared as Ash landed on it, with Pikachu, caught by Bonnie's arms! "Oh, are you alright?" Clemont asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ash answered, taking Clemont's hand, who helped him up! "I didn't expect you to just flying out of the Gym, Ash!" Rylan sighed with relief. "Look, big brother! A Pikachu! And what a cutie!" Bonnie squealed as she hugged Pikachu too tight, that Pikachu released a Thunderbolt, not just shocking Bonnie, but it shocked Ash, Rylan, Clemont as well! "WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All of them screamed. A Pokémon hopped onto a building, sweatdropping to see the four people getting shocked by a Pikachu! As the Thunderbolt went down, Bonnie fainted with a sigh, puffing out smoke. "Bonnie, no!" Clemont gasped. "Are you OK?" Ash asked. But, Bonnie sat straight up instantly, laughing. "Of course!" Bonnie laughed. "I'm really sorry about my sister." Clemont sighed. "Hey, don't worry about it." Ash replied. putting his hand up to show that it was okay. "Bonnie, you apologize, too!" Clemont scolded. "I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug since it was so cute!" Bonnie shouted, giving a puffy face. "Hmm... But, did Pikachu like it?" Clemont asked, gesturing to Pikachu. That made Bonnie give her a sad face. "Alright then, I'm sorry, Pikachu." Bonnie apologized. "Everything's okay, now. Pikachu was just a little surprised, that's all!" Ash explained. "Well, still, it was without a warning, Ash." Rylan replied. "Well, I still haven't thanked you yet! I appreciate that you save Pikachu." Ash explained. "Ha ha! You're very welcome!" Bonnie giggled.

"What a weird Gym. What's up with that?" Ash said, glaring at the Prism Tower / Lumiose Gym. "You got kicked out, right?" Clemont asked. "More likely, 'flown out' by the Leader, that is." Rylan grunted. "Right! And after coming all this way... Some Gym Leader..." Ash mumbled. "Yeah, he's something, alright." Clemont agreed. "Clemont, aren't you that Gy...mph!" Rylan's mouth got covered by Bonnie, who gave him a shushing sound! "What was that, Ry?" Ash asked. "Urgh... n-nothing, Ash." Rylan grumbled angrily, glaring at the two siblings, who gave him a sorry look. "The Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym is a really, super duper strong person! So, they asked you how many badges you have, right?" Bonnie asked. "That's right! And when I told him that I didn't have any, I got zapped, bad!" Ash explained. Clemont and Bonnie looked shocked to hear that Ash didn't have any Kalos Gym badge! "You don't have any badges?" Bonnie asked, stepping back. "You see, Ash is a trainer from the Kanto region, from Pallet Town. He just got here to start his journey in the Kalos region!" Rylan explained. "Yeah, and this is the first Gym I've been to!" Ash exclaimed. "Uh, pardon me, but where are you from again?" Clemont asked, adjusting his glasses. "I'm from Pallet Town, the Kanto region. This is Pikachu. My buddy and I are on a journey again to become a Pokémon Master!" Ash introduced himself. "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

**Later...**

The four people were near a battle area, where Clemont and Bonnie introduced themselves, as siblings. Rylan explained to Ash that he already knew Clemont and Bonnie, considering them as childhood friends. Ash explained his goal to the siblings and how he looks forward to have other Gym battles! "So, are you and Bonnie on a journey, too?" Ash inquired. The question made Clemont and Bonnie stammer again. "Journey? Uhh... well, you see..." Clemont started, but Bonnie piped in! "That's something we'll be doing sometime in the future!" Bonnie explained. "Wow, a family adventure sounds amazing! After all, I don't have any brothers or sisters." Ash muttered. "I don't either, Ash. But, I'm okay with it." Rylan replied. "But, you got your special friend, Pikachu, instead!" Bonnie exclaimed as her eyes shined with stars. "Bonnie is too young to have any Pokémon yet. So, she gets real impressed when someone else does!" Clemont explained. "I know totally what it's like. I can hardly wait to become a Pokémon trainer." Ash grinned. "You totally understand on how I feel!" Bonnie gasped with delight. _"Of course, it should've been obvious. Ash isn't really a mind reader after all."_ Rylan thought, sighing. "So, what kind of Pokémon do you have, Clemont?" Ash asked. "Clemont has Magnemite, Magneton, and a Pokémon called Heliolisk." Rylan answered. "Whoa, really?" Ash asked, amazed. "Well... not now, it's back at home. Here's a Pokémon that I recently caught." Clemont answered, holding up a Pokéball. "Oh, please, can I see it? Then, let's battle!" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped out of Ash's head and ran toward the battlefield. "Battle for real?" Clemont asked. "Yeah! If I can't have a Gym battle, I like to have my first battle in the Kalos region with you! What do you say, Clemont?" Ash demanded. "Go ahead, Clemont. I want to see what it is, too!" Rylan explained. "Let's do it! It'll be a great test of strength!" Bonnie agreed. The blonde trainer thought for a moment, then agreed. "Okay! You're on!" Clemont replied.

"Alright, Bunnelby! Come on out and let's have a battle!" Clemont called, sending out a Pokémon that looked like a gray rabbit. "Bunnel-by!" Bunnelby cried. "Awesome! I never seen that Pokémon before!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. _"Bunnelby, the Digging Pokémon. Bunnelby uses ears as shovels to dig through underground. Digging strengthens their ear digging powers." _Rylan's Pokédex buzzed. _"So... Clemont has a caught a Bunnelby. I was expecting him to catch an Electric Type Pokémon, since he's the Electric Type user of the Lumiose City Gym..." _Rylan thought, puzzled. "Pikachu, let's give it our all!" Ash called. Pikachu dashed into the field, charging with electricity! "Lots and lots to both teams! Yaaay!" Bonnie giggled. "Alright, then. Let the 1-on-1 battle begin!" Rylan declared.

**Clemont: _Bunnelby _VS Ash: _Pikachu _**

"Now, Bunnelby, this will be our first battle! Just relax and you'll do great!" Clemont replied. "By..." Bunnelby nodded. "Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu dashed up and let out a shock of its Electric Type move! However, Clemont was prepared for this move. "Now, Bunnelby! Use your ears to stir up the sand!" Clemont yelled. "Bunnel-by!" Bunnelby cried as it smashed the ground with its ears to send sand towards the Thunderbolt, nullifying it! Both Ash and Pikachu gasped! "Yes, Bunnelby is a Normal Type Pokémon, but it's more than prepared to deal with any Electric Type moves!" Clemont sneered, flashing his glasses. _"That's Clemont all right. He faced challengers that had Electric Type Pokémon. So, he knew very well how to counter for this one."_ Rylan thought. "Uei?" Eevee asked, cocking her head. "Funny, huh, Eevee? This is Ash's first trainer battle in Kalos. And he doesn't know that he's already facing a Gym Leader at this point." Rylan explained. "Uei..." Eevee replied, amazed while looking at the battle. "Huh... Bunnelby is really strong!" Ash grunted, staring at the Normal Type Pokémon. "So, now it's our turn! Bunnelby, use Dig!" Clemont ordered. Bunnelby dug underground, to make a surprise attack on Pikachu. Ash ordered Pikachu to run around, to avoid Bunnelby's underground attack! _"Trying to use speed to confuse us, eh? Well, it won't work!" _Clemont thought, smirking. "Now, go!" Clemont yelled.

WHAM! Pikachu was struck by Bunnelby's Dig, which sent it toward the air! "Ah! You okay, Pikachu!?" Ash gasped. Pikachu stood up and grew angry, charging up electricity! "Yeah! Okay, that's the spirit! Alright, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu charged right into Bunnelby, slamming it toward the ground! Unfortunately, the attack wasn't enough to finish Bunnelby! "Doubleslap, let's go!" Clemont called. Bunnelby made a counterattack, slapping Pikachu multiples of times! "Look at Bunnelby's ears... they're just like hands!" Ash grunted. "Pretty neat, huh? Bunnelby's ears can do lots of amazing things!" Clemont explained. After making sure Pikachu was okay, Ash told Pikachu to use Iron Tail! "Look at that! Pikachu knows a Steel Type move!" Bonnie gasped. Clemont took no time to tell Bunnelby to catch Pikachu's tail! Bunnelby caught the move, surprising Ash, Rylan, Eevee, and Pikachu! "Whoa... I didn't expect Bunnelby being able to catch a physical move like Iron Tail." Rylan replied with surprise. "Hmph. Works like it should!" Clemont sneered. "Yeah... it was good that you caught it, but... it's too bad you can't use your ears!" Ash grinned. Bunnelby, Clemont, and Bonnie gasped with Ash's confidence and words! "You're strong alright, but you can't move anymore! Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

ZAP! Bunnelby was blasted toward the ground, taking the hit! It used its ears to slow down. "Oh wow... Ash and Pikachu are pretty amazing!" Bonnie squealed. "That's to be expected from an experienced trainer like Ash!" Rylan answered. _"By battling him, I understand him even better!"_ Clemont thought, smiling at the two friends. "Use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. Pikachu charged towards Bunnelby, preparing to win the battle. "Heads up, Bunnelby!" Clemont warned. Just then, Rylan noticed a glowing net springing at Pikachu! "Ash! Pikachu! Stop the attack! Look out!" Rylan yelled. Pikachu stopped just in time, making the glowing net miss!

"Ah!" Ash gasped.

"Huh!?" Clemont gasped.

"Oh!" Bonnie squealed.

"Bun!?" Bunnelby gasped.

"Uei!?" Eevee shrieked.

"Urgh..." Rylan growled.

"Are you okay, Pikachu!?" Ash called, running over to his partner. Pikachu nodded, then. Ash turned to see the responsible ones! "Alright, what do you think you're doing!?" Ash growled. They all saw three figures stepping up! "That was dangerous!" Clemont shouted. "Who are you!?" Bonnie shrieked. "You've got some nerves on trying to capture Ash's Pikachu!" Rylan snapped. "Uei uei!" Eevee growled.

"Prepare for trouble, our middle name."  
"And make it double, our high stake's game!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reachs to the star above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, and fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"


	3. Team Rocket! Thieves of Pokémon!

**Chapter 3: Team Rocket! Thieves of Pokémon!**

Ash and Pikachu was battling Clemont and Bunnelby, until Rylan stopped the battle, warning Pikachu that a glowing net was about to capture him! The net missed, which meant Pikachu was safe, but, not for long. Ash turned to see three figures who were the responsible ones to try to steal Pikachu. He knew very well who it was. "Team Rocket! Will you quit following us here?" Ash growled. "Wait, do you know them?!" Bonnie asked. "I've never seen a talking Meowth before! That's so incredible-" Clemont was stopped by Ash and Rylan! "Wait, those groups are really bad guys who are always trying to take my Pikachu!" Ash explained, glaring the evil trio. "You mean criminals of the Kanto region, right?" Rylan asked. "Excuse me, twerp, but, you're selling us short!" James sneered. "Catching Pikachu is, but one of our numerous yet glorious goals!" Jessie explained. "The rest of them, include the confiscation of all the strong and rare Pokémon in Kalos! Forming a formidable Pokémon army is inevitable!" James sneered. "But, catching Pikachu is our job 1!" Jessie sneered, pointing at Ash's Pikachu!

"There's no better way to start our Kalos kingdom!" James exclaimed. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. Rylan pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Wobbuffet. _"Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon, and the evolved form of Wynaut. Wobbuffet inflates its body to build up its counterstrike when about to be attacked."_ Rylan's Pokédex buzzed. "And I'll take the one with the ears, and with the Eevee, too!" Meowth sneered, pointing at Bunnelby and Eevee, which Pikachu stood in front of them! "Like that's gonna happen! "You're not taking Eevee or any of the Pokémon in Kalos! You'll regret it if you try." Rylan growled, picking up Eevee, who shivered. "I will not sit by and let you steal other people's Pokémon!" Clemont grunted, flashing his glasses. "That's right! Who do you think you are, anyway!" Bonnie snapped. "Team Rocket, that's who!" the trio answered. "Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. "Eevee, if you want to help, aid Pikachu with Shadow Ball!" Rylan called. Both Pikachu and Eevee nodded, and sent out one of their powerful moves! Jessie only smirked. "Wobbuffet, time to shine!" she called. Wobbuffet went in front of Team Rocket and glowed with light! It bounced back both attacks, sending it to users! "What the-!?" Rylan gasped. "That's Mirror Coat!" Clemont gasped.

KABOOM! "PIIKKAAA!" "EEEVEEEE!" Both Pikachu and Eevee screamed as they began to fall down! Ash caught Pikachu, but Rylan just stood, speechless with his Eevee, taking major damage! "Hey, buddy. You okay?" Ash asked his Electric friend. Pikachu nodded weakly. "Poor Pikachu." Bonnie replied sadly. As Wobbuffet landed, Jessie grinned at her Psychic Type Pokémon. "Excellent. I'll give you an 11!" Jessie sneered. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried. "Ah... Eevee..." Rylan whispered, walking to his Pokémon, picking her up as Eevee looked up to him, with a sad look. "We better retreat! Using Mirror Coat reflects special attacks, and double the power! We can't withstand that kind of strength!" Clemont explained. But, Ash refused to run. "We always stood up to them before! And we always will! As long as Pikachu is okay, as long as Pikachu doesn't give up... I'll be right here, battling to the end!" Ash replied, confidently. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu agreed. "That confidence... Ash..." Rylan whispered, looking down at Eevee, who nodded to stay in the fight. Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other, and nodded. "Oh, you'll end up in re-run!" Jessie smirked. " Now! Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash called. Rylan thought for a second, then, ordered Eevee to use Hidden Power! "We'll help you out, too! Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!" Clemont ordered. Bunneleby sent out multiples of exploding mud balls at Wobbuffet! "Yawn, Wobbuffet!" Jessie ordered. Wobbuffet jumped up and dodged all the Mud Shot attacks! "It dodged them all!?" Clemont gasped. Now, Electro Ball and Hidden Power came to the Psychic Type Pokémon's way! It used Mirror Coat once again, sending it straight back to Eevee and Pikachu! "Uh oh!" Ash grunted. "Eevee, get out of there!" Rylan shouted.

KABOOM! As the smoke vanished, Pikachu and Eevee landed on the ground, with the help of an unfamiliar Pokémon! Ash and Rylan ran over to check on their Pokémon, until they saw the unknown Pokémon! It looked like a blue frog, with bubble-looking frubbles on its neck! "What's that?" Jessie asked. "A Pokémon?" James guessed. The blue frog turned, it was injured, and paralyzed by the Mirror Coat blow. "It's a Froakie!" Rylan answered, scanning it with his Pokédex. _"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. Froakie's frubbles on its neck help stick things, created by the bubbles from its chest and back. It can also reduce the damage with the frubbles." _Rylan's Pokédex buzzed. "Froakie?" Ash repeated. "It's a Water Type Pokémon that trainers can get in Kalos! So, that Electro Ball must've done a lot of damage!" Clemont explained. "Are you okay, Froakie? So... where's its trainer?" Ash asked, looking around for Froakie's trainer. Suddenly, Froakie hopped over near to where Team Rocket was! "Froakie Froak!" Froakie croaked, glaring at Team Rocket. "What's with the yapping?" Jessie asked. Ash guessed that Froakie wanted to help, to defeat Team Rocket! "Frrrroak!" Froakie croaked again. "Gah. Froakie's saying bad guys rub it the wrong way!" Meowth shrieked. Ash ran to Froakie to help, until Froakie jumped up and threw multiples of frubbles at Team Rocket! "Whoa! Froakie just used its frubbles!" Bonnie gasped. "Hmph. Then, we'll just send it right back at you!" Jessie ordered, causing Wobbuffet to jump and use Mirror Coat! Unfortunately for Team Rocket, Mirror Coat didn't deflect the frubbles as it sticked to them!

"W-What's this!?" Jessie shrieked. "I can't get this gunk off!" Meowth shrieked. Even Ash was confused. "How come it didn't bounce back?" Ash asked. "Of course! Froakie's gummy frubbles isn't a move! So, Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat was completely ineffective!" Clemont explained. Ash and Pikachu ran over to help Froakie out! "Awesome, Froakie! Way to go! Pikachu, Rylan, and I can take it from here! Ready, Ry?" Ash asked. "I'm ready when you are, Ash!" Rylan said, running to Ash's side. "Uei uei!" Eevee agreed, hanging on Rylan's shoulder! "We'll lend a hand, too!" Clemont demanded. Bunnelby hopped over, preparing for the finishing move! "You guys better not forget about me!" Bonnie snapped. Clemont's glasses flashed as he ordered Bunnelby to use Dig! Bunnelby burrowed underground, surprising Team Rocket as they flew into the air, screaming! "Yeah! Way to go!" Bonnie cheered. "Let's wrap this up! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, go!" Ash ordered. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball once more!" Rylan ordered. Froakie leaped into the air, aiding Pikachu and Eevee, as it used Water Pulse, combined with Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball!

KABOOM!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight, only leaving a glint of light in the sky! "Wow! Awesome power!" Bonnie squealed with delight. The three Pokémon ran to Ash, Rylan, and Clemont, getting adored by their trainers. "Thanks, everyone!" Ash replied. "Bunnelby, you were just great!" Clemont exclaimed. "Bunnel!" Bunnelby replied, smiling. "Eevee, I'm sorry that you got hurt, and... Thanks for aiding the others." Rylan said, stroking Eevee's soft fur. "Uei... Uei!" Eevee answered, licking Rylan's cheek! "Frroooak...ie..." Froakie weakly groaned. It blacked out, fainting with exhaustion! "Froakie! Something's wrong!" Ash called, running over and picked up the Bubble Frog Pokémon! "Frrr...Froakie..." Froakie moaned. "Froakie needs help right away!" Clemont suggested. "Is there a Pokémon Center here?" Ash asked. "Well... I'm trying to think of one..." Clemont asnwered, trying to remember the nearby Pokémon Center. "I think it will be a whole lot quicker if we brought Froakie to the Professor's Lab instead!" Bonnie suggested. "The Professor?" Ash repeated. "Yeah! Professor Sycamore's Research Lab! There's no doubt that he'll be able to help Froakie!" Clemont explained as he returned Bunnelby to its Pokéball. "I'll lead the way! This way, you three!" Rylan called, running out of the battle area. "I'm coming, Ry!" Ash called as he and Bonnie followed Rylan to the Pokémon Sycamore Research Lab. Clemont picked up Ash, Bonnie, and his backpack, and followed, too! "Just hang in there, Froakie! You're gonna be feeling better pretty soon!" Ash said to the unconscious Froakie.

To be continued...


	4. Emergency! Froakie Needs Help!

**Chapter 4: Emergency! Froakie Needs Help!**

"This way, Ash! Bonnie! Hurry! There's not much time left!" Rylan called. "Okay!... Froakie, you've got to hang in there!" Ash called, while holding onto Froakie. "Froakie..." Froakie moaned with its eyes closed. Last time on "Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey", Ash and Pikachu arrived in the Kalos region, meeting Rylan, Clemont, and Bonnie in Lumiose City. During a battle with Clemont and his Bunnelby, Team Rocket interfered with the battle in order to not just capture Pikachu, but Clemont's Bunnelby and Rylan's Eevee, too! The good news was, Ash and his friends were saved by a Water Type Pokémon named Froakie. Unfortunately, Froakie has suffered major damage from the deflected Electro Ball that was deflected by Wobbuffet. Now, the four heroes are on their way to the Professor Sycamore Pokémon Research Lab to help Froakie out. However, Clemont seemed to be out of shape by carrying all three backpacks at once, which made him exhausted. "Clemont! Go faster!" Bonnie complained. "I'm running as fast as I can! Ash, Rylan, don't wait for me... Get going!" Clemont panted as he tried to run. Ash nodded and requested Rylan to keep leading the way.

Meanwhile, at a tree in the street of Lumiose City, Team Rocket was angry by the failure they had by the "twerps" (Ash, Rylan, Clemont, and Bonnie). They were blasted off, and landed on the tree! "Unforgivable!" James pouted. "And embarrasing!" Meowth added. "Ash! Bonnie! That's the place! Hurry up! It's the Sycamore Pokémon Lab!" Rylan's voice called. The evil trio were surprised to see the heroes already. Rylan, Ash, and Bonnie were running towards a lab! "Sycamore Pokémon Lab?" Jessie repeated. "It must be for studying Pokémon!" James answered. "I'll wager all the strong and rare Pokémon in there would make you fall over!" Meowth guessed. Wobbuffet came out of its Pokéball and agreed! Unfortunately, it was right when the tree branch snapped, causing Team Rocket to fall to the ground!

Back to the heroes, the trio opened the doors to the Sycamore Pokémon Lab. "Hello! Professor Sycamore! Are you here?" Ash called out. After a moment of silence, they heard a yawn, seeing Professor Sycamore coming out of a hallway. "Coming... Huh?" Professor Sycamore's attention drew to Froakie! "Are you the Professor?" Ash asked. Ignoring Ash, Professor Sycamore gasped to see Froakie injured! "Froakie! No!" Professor Sycamore called, running to it! "You know this Froakie, Professor?" Ash asked. "I sure do! Sophie! Come quick! Froakie... I''ve been so worried about you! Your trainer has been in recent contact with us!" Sycamore replied, picking up the weak Water Type Pokémon. Just as the assistant named Sophie came, Prof. Sycamore told that Froakie needed help. So, Sophie carried Froakie to the healing machine for Pokémon!

"Thanks, Professor. We've been worried about Froakie, too. So, is Froakie's trainer is on his way, now?" Ash asked. "I'm afraid not. He contacted us to let us know... He wanted to give up Froakie." Prof. Sycamore answered. "Huh?" Ash asked, confused. "Give up... his Froakie?" Rylan repeated. Then, the lab doors opened, showing Clemont coming in, exhausted with all the weight in him! "You're so slow!" Bonnie complained to her brother. "How's Froakie?" Clemont groaned.

At another room, the Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, Clemont, and Rylan watched as Froakie was being healed by a machine as it was sleeping, thanks to Sophie. "Poor Froakie." Ash replied sadly. "There's nothng to be worried about! Sophie is the absolute best of what she does!" Prof. Sycamore explained, walking towards the heroes. Ash grew relieved to hear the good news. Soon, they all sat down on the Professor's couch, introducing themselves. "I'm Professor Sycamore. I'm a Pokémon researcher here in Kalos." Prof. Sycamore replied. "Nice to meet you! My name's Ash! And this is my partner, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu replied. "My name's Bonnie! And this is my brother, Clemont!" Bonnie explained. "It's truly an honor to meet you, Professor Sycamore!" Clemont exclaimed. "Oh! And of course, I remember you, Rylan and Eevee, a few hours ago!" Prof. Sycamore replied, smiling at Rylan. "Well, still, it's good to see you again, Professor." said Rylan. "Uei uei!" Eevee cried happily. "Pikachu and I got here from Pallet Town, in Kanto!" Ash explained. "From Kanto?" Professor Sycamore repeated. "Right! I'm traveling on a journey so I can become a Pokémon Master!" Ash explained. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu agreed. "Then, welcome! And, forgive me for not thanking you earlier for saving Froakie. It's much appreciated." Sycamore replied. "Well, Professor. Froakie was the one who rescued us! He rescued Pikachu and Eevee, and aided us on a battle!" Rylan exclaimed. "And... what's the deal with Froakie's trainer? What happened that would make him give Froakie up?" Ash asked.

"Well, one of my numerous responsibilities is to give trainers their very first Pokémon. Froakie's a Pokémon meant for new trainers. But... this particular Froakie is a bit different. Refusing to listen to its trainer during battles. There have been times when Froakie ran away. Simply because it didn't like its trainer, and several trainers have come back to my Lab just to return it!" Sycamore explained. That made the four people surprised, Ash was surprised the most. "You mean more than one?" Ash asked sadly. "Pikachu." Pikachu replied sadly. "I'm sure Froakie acts that way for a reason." Sycamore replied, shrugging. "So, Froakie's in a horrid life!" said Bonnie. "I've heard quite a few rumors about a new trainer's first Pokémon like that. But, it seemed absurd, so I never believed them!" Clemont explained. "I never wanted to believe it, too, until you just explained to us about it." Rylan grunted. Suddenly, their attention went to a growling Pokémon's voice. They turned to see a Garchomp, the same one Rylan saw before. "Check it out! A Garchomp!" Ash cried, excited. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily. "Garchomp lives here in the Lab. It has a good heart." Professor Sycamore explained. "Not to me, that is." Rylan grumbled.

"Garchomp, how are you feeling?" Sycamore asked. "Gar..." Garchomp replied. "Froak..." Froakie slowly opened his eyes to see Garchomp looking at him! "Froakie will be fine, don't worry. It's thanks to these four." Sycamore explained. Garchomp turned to see Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, and Rylan. "You really care about Froakie a lot, don't you? Froakie's gonna be okay. Promise!" Ash replied. "Gar, Gar..." Garchomp muttered, but thankful. "Ash, I'll be going to the Pokémon Center to check on Eevee, okay?" Rylan called. "Oh! Sure! I'll see you there soon!" Ash agreed. Rylan left in a hurry, with Eevee on his shoulder. "What's with Rylan? I've never seen him like this before." Clemont asked. "Rylan faced Dragon Type Pokémon before. Once, a Druddigon came out of nowhere and attacked him and Eevee. So, he'd never got used to Garchomp before, thinking that it could attack him!" Prof. Sycamore explained. "Can I pet Garchomp, too? Please? I've never seen a real Garchomp before!" Bonnie pleaded. "Of course, Garchomp would really like that!" Sycamore answered, lifting up Bonnie so she could pet Garchomp. Garchomp seemed to like it, so he rubbed on Bonnie's forehead, making her giggle. "Professor, I've heard a lot about your research on Pokémon Evolution. Is it true?" Clemont asked. "Yeah! There are a lot more Pokémon living here in the Lab, besides Garchomp!" Sycamore answered. With that, Bonnie grew really excited to see new Pokémon in the Lab, so she pleaded Prof. Sycamore to let her see new Pokémon. Prof. Sycamore agreed and told her other assistant, Cassette, to look after Garchomp.

Ash stood still. "Huh? Aren't you coming, Ash?" Clemont asked. "Yeah. I'll catch up with you." Ash answered. Clemont nodded and started to follow his sister and the professor! Ash opened the door to a room where Froakie was having his wounds fixed. "Hey, Froakie, I wanted to thank you for saving me. Pikachu and I think that you're awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Froak...ie..." Froakie croaked weakly and fell asleep. "I don't get it. I want a Pokémon like you. Look what you did! You cared enough to save Pikachu! You're the best." Ash whispered, staring at Froakie. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. After that, he followed to where Clemont left with Bonnie and Professor Sycamore.

Meanwhile, Rylan was at the Pokémon Center, thinking of what happened earlier. _"I don't know why Team Rocket would try to steal Ash's Pokémon and others, too, besides their reason. Also, I don't know if I can really become a good trainer, after for what I did to Eevee a month ago..."_ Rylan thought, remembering the time he and Eevee lost a Pokémon battle against a trainer before.

_Flashback_

_"Now, Eevee! Use Iron Tail, now!" Rylan called. His opponent had a Pokémon named Doublade, a Steel-Ghost Type Pokémon. "Doublade, use Sacred Sword!" the opponent named William ordered. Just as Eevee striked with Iron Tail, Sacred Sword smashed Eevee toward the ground, finishing him off! "Eevee! Get up, you wimp! I know that you can still fight!" Rylan snapped. Eevee began to sob, shooking her head. "Why n- Ah..." Rylan gasped. He insulted his best friend! Eevee then began to run away. "Eevee, wait! I'm sorry! Wait, Eevee!" Rylan cried, running after Eevee._

_Flashback ends  
_

"That time, I totally went out of control, so, I went looking for her..." Rylan whispered. _"Rylan Shinoshi, please come to the Pokémon Center's main desk, your Pokémon is restored back to health." _Nurse Joy called in the speaker. So, Rylan got up from his seat and got Eevee back, though, regretting it. "Eevee, I-I'm so sorry." Rylan stammered, choking up tears as he walked out of the Pokémon Center. "U-Uei?" Eevee asked. She has never seen Rylan cry before. "A-A month ago, I was a-a stupid t-trainer to torture you... So... I'm... sorry, little Eevee." Rylan sobbed, dropping to his knees. "U-Uei!" Eevee protested, licking Rylan to cheer him up. Rylan grew startled by this, and hugged Eevee. "S-Sorry... Let's go." Rylan suggested. "Uei!" Eevee cried happily, licking Rylan once again, and went up to his shoulder.


	5. Rampaging Garchomp on the Loose!

**Chapter 5: Rampaging Garchomp On the Loose!**

Rylan and Eevee were walking down on the street of Lumiose City. It was sunset, and Rylan decided to head back to the Lab to see if Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were still there. However, the plan changed when he heard a Pokémon roar in the Lab! "That sounds... like Garchomp!" Rylan gasped. He dashed toward the doors, only it exploded, sending him toward the ground! "WELL, NO FAIR!" Team Rocket screamed as they flew into the sky out of sight. After for a moment, another explosion occured inside! "Professor Sycamore! Ash! Clemont! Bonnie! Is everyone all right!?" Rylan called. The answer came as Garchomp smashed its way out of the lab! It ran off in a total rampage! "Garchomp..." Rylan whispered, staring at where Garchomp had escaped. "Rylan! You okay?" Ash called. Rylan turned to see Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, Clemont, and Bonnie running out! "I was about to ask the same question! What's this all about!?" Rylan shouted. "It's Team Rocket! They tried to brainwash Garchomp with some collared device, that's used to control Pokémon, like Garchomp..." Clemont explained. "We'll tell you all about it when we catch up to Garchomp! Let's go!" Ash cried, running with Pikachu and Froakie. Rylan followed suit, with Clemont and Bonnie behind.

"Attention, citizens! There's a Garchomp currently on a wild rampage! Please evacuate the area immediately!" Officer Jenny announced in her police car, on a speaker. Helicopters and news reporters came to see the news of the rampaging Garchomp! It was heard in most of the towns, and cities. People from Vaniville Town, Santalune City, and in all Lumiose City heard about the news! On a news helicopter, a reporter woman opened the door, and spoke on her microphone, while the cameraman held the camera close to her! "At present, Garchomp is flying towards the Prism Tower!" the reporter shouted. She was right, Sycamore's Garchomp was flying towards the Lumiose Gym / Prism Tower, and held on to the wall as it tried to resist the collared device. Unfortunately, it was forced to unleash Hyper Beam, right near the news helicopter! "Gah! Garchomp is now unleashing random Hyper Beams! It just aimed one straight at our helicopter!" the reporter gasped, panicking. Hyper Beams were blasted everywhere, in places of Lumiose City!

"Garchomp!" Ash called, running with Pikachu, Froakie, and Rylan! Clemont and Bonnie caught up, panting from all the running! As the four trainers saw, Sycamore's Garchomp was again unleashing Hyper Beams all over the place at random! Ash made a risky plan. "We gotta try to get close to it!" Ash grunted, glaring at the pain Garchomp was receiving! Clemont seemed surprised with the idea. Rylan was startled, too, but agreed. "But, this is dangerous!" Clemont exclaimed. "No. Garchomp's the one in danger! We gotta find a way to get that collar off!" Ash argued. Froakie stared at Ash, who was determined to rescue the poor Garchomp. Clemont thought for a minute, then, had an idea! "I know! If getting closer to Garchomp is what you need to do, I think I just came up with a way!" Clemont answered. Ash grew excited, by the idea, then, asked Clemont to show the way. So, the four trainers (except Bonnie) sneaked their way to another entrance to the Prism Tower, without letting anyone see them!

"There's an emergency stairwell through that door. Good thing I brought my backpack!" Clemont explained. Ash looked confused with the statement, but Rylan and Bonnie knew what Clemont had in mind. "Hm! The future is now, thanks to science! Alright, Clemontic Gear on! Aipom Arm, go!" Clemont called. He pressed a button on one of his backpack straps, which a robot arm that looked like an Aipom Arm appeared from his backpack, which solved the code for the access to the emergency stairway! "Wow! Science is so amazing!" Ash cried out as his eyes shined like stars. So did Pikachu's. Rylan sweatdropped by Ash's happiness during an incident with Prof. Sycamore's Garchomp. "You got that right! It's my brother's invention!" Bonnie bragged. "I... uh... gotta admit... I'm kind of good with these things!" Clemont stuttered, blushing. So, the door opened, and they started to go in, until Garchomp unleashed another Hyper Beam, blasting all of them off of their feet! It separated Ash, Rylan, Pikachu, Froakie, and Eevee from Clemont and Bonnie! "Oh no... Clemont! Bonnie! Are you two okay!?" Rylan shouted, running towards the emergency entrance. Clemont peeked into the rubble's hole. "Yeah... but, don't worry about us. You just get going!" Clemont called out. "Okay, we're on it! Let's go, Ry!" Ash called as he ran to the steps. Rylan hesitated, but soon agreed as he followed Ash inside.

Outside, Prof. Sycamore was running towards the Prism Tower, meeting Officer Jenny! "Officer Jenny!" Prof. Sycamore called. "Professor Sycamore!" Officer Jenny called back. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble. So, where's Garchomp?" Sycamore asked. Just then, a man brought all the attention! "Hey! Up there! It's some kids!" the man called. As the two kids turned, the faces showed that it was Ash and Rylan! "What!? It's Ash and Rylan!" Sycamore answered. Officer Jenny gasped as she stared the two young trainers on the high level of Prism Tower! Rylan grew suddenly hesitant to move near Garchomp. But, Ash encouraged him to get closer as he went closer to the Dragon-Ground Type Pokémon. "Hey, Garchomp." Ash called. Garchomp rapidly turned to see Ash moving towards him and unleashed another Hyper Beam! "Look out!" Rylan gasped as he shoved Ash, Pikachu, and Froakie towards a wall! Ash thanked Rylan for the rescue.

On the bottom, Clemont and Bonnie watched, hoping that their friends are okay. "Ohh... I wonder if Ash and Rylan could be okay..." Bonnie replied, worried. Clemont glared and decided to help out, too!

Back at the top, Ash tried to reassure Garchomp by trying to plead it to stop! "Garchomp, you've got to calm down!" Ash called. "Don't let the device control you! We know you're stronger than the device! So, fight it!" Rylan shouted. "Froakie!" Froakie croaked. "Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Uei!" Eevee agreed. At the helicopter, the reporter saw Ash and Rylan trying to rescue Garchomp. "There's two boys on top of Prism Tower! Could they be trying to talk to Garchomp?" the reporter stated.

In Vaniville Town, there was a girl named Serena, Serena Grace, who lived with her mother, Grace, who is a Rhyhorn racer. Both of them were watching the Lumiose City news. They both saw Ash and Rylan with their Pokémon walking towards the rampaging Garchomp! Serena looked and grew worried about Ash. "I wonder if that kid is Garchomp's trainer..." Grace guessed. Serena didn't say anything. She kept staring at Ash.

Back at the Prism Tower, Garchomp flew up, higher towards the top of Prism Tower! "Garchomp! Come back!" Ash called. But, it was too late. Garchomp had already flew off. "Now what are we going to do?" Rylan asked as he kept Eevee oh his shoulder. Ash looked around and saw a ladder that led to the top! He grabbed on the bars and began to climb. Froakie and Pikachu was on his shoulder, hanging on. Rylan followed, careful not to look down.

Clemont and Bonnie looked shocked to see their two friends climbing up to the top of Prism Tower! "There they are! I can't believe how brave Ash is when it comes to helping out Pokémon!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Even Rylan is getting into the action as well... All because of Ash's presence." Clemont whispered to himself, remembering the time when Ash saved Pikachu during the problem with Team Rocket, and when he saved Froakie by getting him to Prof. Sycamore's Lab so that he can get better. "I need to get up there!" Clemont replied, determined to help Ash and Rylan. He activated the Aipom Arm once again to clear the boulders while he and Bonnie went inside the emergency entrance. They followed the two trainers to help them out.

Back to Ash and Rylan, the two of them made it to the top with their Pokémon. They again confronted Garchomp again, who was again unleashing Hyper Beams all over. "We're here to help, Garchomp." Ash said, trying to get Garchomp to listen to him. Night came and Garchomp attacked the two trainers with Hyper Beam! The two of them with their Pokémon. A few time passed as Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, Rylan, and Eevee were bruised and cut by the damage they took from dodging and climbing. Pikachu was about to use Thunderbolt, when Ash stopped him just in time! "Wait! I don't want you to attack Garchomp." Ash replied. "So, how are we supposed to get the collar out of Garchomp's neck without attacking it!?" Rylan demanded, looking hard at Ash. "Give me a second, let me think of an idea." Ash answered. Just as Ash was about to say something, Garchomp attacked again with Hyper Beam, blasting them all from their feet! "Garchomp! Can you hear me? I know it hurts! You're in a lot of pain! I just want to help. Please, let me get that collar off of you so we can go back down!" Ash pleaded. Garchomp didn't seem to hear, because it kept roaring at Ash with an evil cold stare. "Listen, Garchomp. Let us help you. Well? What do you say?" Rylan asked. "Uei uei!" Eevee called. Ash was surprised, and amazed by Rylan's words. He feared Dragon-Type Pokémon before, and now he's trying to help it!

Garchomp became normal for a second, then grew enraged again! It began to back away, near the tower's edge! "Wait! Garchomp, LOOK OUT!" Ash yelled. Froakie leaped up and threw its frubbles, sticking Garchomp's feet to its place! Both trainers grew relieved, then Ash grew more determined than ever. "We've got to get that collar off!" Ash shouted. He ran and jumped onto Garchomp! "A-ASH! W-What do you think you're doing!? You'll get hurt if Garchomp tries to resist you!" Rylan yelled, running over to help out, with Eevee near him! "It's something that I must do! Garchomp, hang on! I'll get this thing off of you!" Ash shouted, trying to get the collar off of Garchomp! Rylan jumped onto Garchomp, too, trying to help Ash. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the collar!" Ash called to his Electric Type Pokémon. "Eevee, aid Pikachu's Iron Tail with your Iron Tail!" Rylan called to Eevee. Both Pokémon nodded and smashed the collar into pieces! The method worked as Garchomp's eyes and instinct grew back to normal again! "Are you okay?" Ash asked. "That must've hurt a lot." Rylan whispered. Eevee, Pikachu, and Froakie grew overjoyed to see that Garchomp was back to its original state! They dashed forward to help Garchomp out! "Help is on the way, Garchomp." Rylan assured to the Dragon-Ground Type Pokémon.

Suddenly, the ground that Pikachu and Eevee were standing on collapsed! Both Pokémon screamed as they began to fall! "PIKACHU!" Ash cried as he jumped off the tower. "Eevee, no!" Rylan yelled as he followed Ash and jumped off!

"Ahh!" Clemont and Bonnie gasped.

"Oh!" Sycamore and Officer Jenny gasped.

"AH!" Serena gasped softly.

Ash and Rylan called to their Pokémon as they grabbed their friends and braced themselves for a huge impact! Rylan grabbed onto Ash and squeezed his eyes tight! Suddenly, as in a miracle, a bright zooming fire appeared, and grabbed the two trainers with their Pokémon! Both trainers opened their eyes to see the same red Pokémon they saw in the Lumiose Pier in the morning! "Whoa, it's you! That Pokémon!" Ash gasped. "Ash, I think we encountered a Mega Evolved Blaziken." Rylan said to the Kanto Trainer. Ash was about to ask something until they all landed safely on the streets! "Thanks a lot!" Ash thanked. "I like to thank you, too, Mega Blaziken." Rylan replied. Mega Blaziken nodded and hopped off. Clemont, Bonnie, Froakie, and Garchomp seemed relieved that the two boys looked fine. "Hey! Ash, Pikachu! Rylan and Eevee! Thank goodness that the four of you aren't hurt!" Professor Sycamore sighed. "We're both doing great, and Garchomp's all back to normal!" Ash explained. "Thank you, both of you. Officer Jenny is on her way getting them now." Sycamore explained. "Professor, about that Pokémon..." Ash started, until he saw Mega Blaziken land next to a masked man, whose mask looked like Blaziken's face. Blaziken returned to its normal self, and the two of them hopped out of sight. "That was Blaziken's Mega Evolution! That's Mega Blaziken!" Sycamore replied. Ash seemed surprised with the new discovery. "Mega Blaziken, thanks for everything!" Ash called out. "Let's hope that we get to encounter each other again!" Rylan called out, too. Pikachu and Eevee agreed by calling out, too.

The next morning...

The four trainers were outside of the Sycamore Pokémon Lab, which was in a mess. "Hope you all got a goodnight sleep. Though, it's a mess up there." Sycamore sighed. "Yeah! I slept like a log!" Ash replied. "I barely got any since it was a bit crooked." Rylan muttered. "Best sleep I had in a long time!" Bonnie commented. "Thank you for everything!" Clemont exclaimed. "I guess your real journey begins now. Doesn't it, Ash?" Sycamore asked. Ash agreed that it was. "Oh, by the way, you received a Kalos region Pokédex yet?" Sycamore asked. "No." Ash answered. "Then, please, take this with you on your journey. Make good use to it!" Sycamore exclaimed, giving a red Kalos Pokédex to Ash, who thanked the Professor. Just as Ash was about to say goodbye to the Professor, a frubble had covered Ash's face! Rylan rapidly turned, only to see Froakie with a Pokéball right in front of him! "Froakie?" Ash asked as he ran towards it. Froakie pushed the Pokéball to Ash and croaked. "Hey! I think it wants to go with you!" Sycamore guessed. "I can't believe it! Froakie _chose _you, Ash!" Rylan replied, grinning. "It really likes Ash! That's so sweet!" Bonnie giggled. Ash picked up the Pokéball and asked Froakie if he wanted to come with him. The answer came as Froakie hopped and pressed the Pokéball, which sucked Froakie inside. It shook for a second and stopped with a little flash of light. Ash grew happy with a new teammate and the first they made in the Kalos region! Soon, the four trainers were on their way to the beginning of their journey.

Meanehile, back in Vaniville Town, Serena was feeding Rhyhorn some Pokémon food, which Rhyhorn was very grateful for. "Wow, Rhyhorn! I have this feeling that something interesting is about to happen!" Serena claimed. She thought of a few memories, thinking of the boy she had met years ago, which was Ash, although, she didn't quite remember his name. A younger Ash came to her mind, who once smiled at her. _"It must be that boy..." _Serena thought, thinking back. Then, she stood up straight, and came with a plan to see this boy again.

To be continued...


	6. Froakie's Detemination!

**Chapter 6: Froakie's Determination!**

In Lumiose City of the Kalos region, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Rylan were walking down the alleyway. Bonnie was playing around with Pikachu and Eevee, while the three boys walked behind. "C'mon! Hurry it up, you three! Ash, you can register for the Kalos League this way!" Bonnie called, dancing around. "Yeah, we know, Bonnie!" Ash called back, still walking. "There's no need to rush. The Pokémon Center will still be there!" Clemont explained. Ash hadn't registered for the Kalos League because of Professor Sycamore's Garchomp's rampage in Lumiose City. Rylan already registered while getting Eevee checked in the Pokémon Center yesterday. "Thanks a lot, Ry, and Clemont. It's nice of you two to bring me here." Ash replied, looking at his two new friends. "Please, thank nothing on it, Ash. I confess, I'm a little in all of you!" Clemont said. "In all?" Ash asked, confused. "Well. think about it. You were willing to help the Professor's Garchomp and your Pikachu back there, like I tried with my Eevee." Rylan explained. "Exactly! You gave me and Rylan some courage, too!" Clemont exclaimed. "Oh, come on, you two! It wasn't that big of a deal." Ash confessed.

"It was! I can tell why Froakie chose you." Clemont replied. Ash took out Froakie's Pokéball and grinned. Clemont looked back at the Prism Tower / Lumiose Gym, saying to himself that he was going to get better. Ash noticed Clemont staring back at the Gym, and look confused. But, Rylan understood what Clemont was thinking about. "Sorry. I was just talking to myself. That's all." Clemont explained, shaking his head. They all continued on walking until they reached the Pokémon Center. They went inside, greeted by Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy explained that her job is to help trainers and Pokémon, too! "I was hoping you could help me register for the Kalos League!" Ash explained. "I sure can! Please, touch this panel with your Pokédex!" Nurse Joy explained, revealing panels for Pokédexes. Ash inserted his Pokédex, which he was about to be registered. "**Ash, from Pallet Town is now registered for the Kalos League. Number of badges in your possession currently: 0. We wish you the best of luck." **The panel buzzed.

"You're all set now, Ash!" Clemont explained. "Awesome! And we're gonna win! My next step of becoming a Pokémon Master!" Ash grinned, adjusting his cap. "And every trainer who is registered for the Kalos League is eligible to have their own Badge Case!" Nurse Joy explained as her Wigglytuff appeared, carrying a badge case. Nurse Joy explained that Wigglytuff is a Pokémon that helps her in the Kalos region. She wished Ash luck and told him that she was all registered. This made Ash more excited than ever to finally to become a Pokémon Master. He wanted to contact Professor Oak first. Rylan wanted to see the Kanto professor as well, and asked Ash if he could see him. Ash said that he could. So, he and Rylan went to a phone booth to see Prof. Oak.

Ash contacted Prof. Oak's number. The two of them waited for a while, and the screen appeared, only to revealing a Pokémon face! "AH!" The two trainers gasped. "W-Who is that, Ash!?" Rylan gasped, falling on his rear end. The face laughed, which Ash knew whose laugh it was. "Hey, Rotom." Ash sighed. "Wait, Rotom!?" Rylan gasped as he stood up quick and scanned Rotom with his Pokédex! _"Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Rotom can warp into electronics to transform into any other type to make attacks on." _Rylan's Pokédex buzzed. Rotom moved out of the way, and Prof. Oak appeared on the screen! "Hello Ash! How are things so far? Oh? And who is that with you?" Oak asked. "H-Hello, sir. I'm Rylan, sir. Rylan Shinoshi, a new traveling friend of Ash!" Rylan answered. "Shinoshi, eh?..." Oak repeated, smiling at the Lumiose trainer. "Professor, it's great so far! Pikachu and I safely arrived in the Kalos region. We're gonna start our journey soon!" Ash answered. "Good! Have fun on the road!" Oak exclaimed. "Thanks! I already got my first Kalos Pokémon!" Ash explained, taking out Froakie's Pokéball. "Wonderful!" Oak exclaimed. "Check it out!" Ash exclaimed as he called Froakie out. "Ah! What have we here? A Froakie! A Kalos Water Type Pokémon!" Oak stated. Just then, Rotom moved in front of the screen, wanting to see Froakie, too! "Hey, Rotom! I can't see! Move!" Professor Oak ordered, trying to pull Rotom out of the way, only to get shocked, that is. Froakie turned to Ash, sweatdropped, who was sweatdropped with Pikachu and Rylan. "You know, for a Professor, he seems to get the shock during a time." Rylan muttered.

Soon, Ash and Rylan were back outside, meeting Clemont and Bonnie. "Hey, you two! Ash, didn't you say you wanted to challenge the Santalune Gym, first?" Clemont asked. "Yeah! I'm pretty sure the Gym Leader should be back by now." Ash answered. "I think the best way to get to Santalune City is by traveling Route 4, all the way there!" Clemont explained. "Then, Route 4 it is! Aren't you excited, Pikachu?" Ash replied, grinning. "Pika!" Pikachu answered. "Froakie, you're gonna be great!" Ash commented. "Froakie!" Froakie croaked. "So, why don't we hit the road?" Clemont asked. "Let's go!" Bonnie cheered as she and Clemont walked on. Ash began to follow, when he saw Rylan staring at the fountain water. "Rylan, what's wrong?" Ash asked. Rylan grew startled, then shook his head. "Hm? Oh... it's nothing, Ash." Rylan answered as he followed. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we're there!" Clemont explained. "Look, you two. You don't have to show me around anymore." Ash assured. "Silly Ash. We're all really, really good friends now. So, we're going with you!" Bonnie giggled. "Really? No joke?" Ash asked, surprised. "I think it'll be a great idea, Ash. What do you say?" Rylan asked, holding his hand out. Ash accepted it, with Clemont accepting it, too. "Hey! No fair! I can't reach!" Bonnie complained. So, the three boys lowered down so Bonnie could reach, too. Eevee, Pikachu, and Froakie joined, forming hands together. "Good friends, together! Kalos, here we come!" Ash replied.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

So, the four trainers headed down to Route 4, so that both Ash and Rylan could challenge the Santalune City Gym, to battle Alexa's sister. which Rylan already knew. As the four of them walked together, Froakie, Eevee, and Pikachu stopped suddenly. "Hey, what's up, you three?" Ash asked. Eevee perked her ears, hearing it closer and closer. Froakie and Pikachu hears it, too, although their trainers don't know. Just then, a berry flew out of nowhere, and bounced on Pikachu's head, rolling it on the ground. Just as Pikachu was about to pick it up, a little Thundershock zapped the berry out of Pikachu's reach, and hit Bonnie! "Bonnie! Are you okay?" Clemont asked his little sister. "Whoa, that was a shock!" Bonnie gasped out. "What was it?" Clemont asked as he searched for any people or Pokémon. "Maybe it was looking for this?" Bonnie guessed as she picked up the dark red berry. Pikachu and Froakie noticed the culprit! The little Pokémon appeared out of the tall grass and began to run for the berry when it was blocked by Pikachu and Eevee! The little Pokémon looked like Pikachu, but it was smaller and had orange body, rounded ears, and a long, black tail! "Whoa! Never seen that Pokémon before!" Ash gasped. "Eeeek! It's so cute!" Bonnie squealed with delight. The Pokémon spotted the berry in Bonnie's hand and walked slowly towards it, until Pikachu growled at it, making it growl back! Electricities sparked from both of their cheeks! "Whoa, it doesn't seem to be afraid of us." Bonnie commented. "It's an Electric Type, so it can communicate with Pikachu." Clemont replied. "It's a Dedenne, guys." Rylan replied. "A Dedenne? It's an Electric Type, too." Ash commented as he scanned Dedenne with his Pokédex. _"Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio-wave through its light whiskers." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "Wow! So, that's a Dedenne!" Ash exclaimed.

"I want it so bad! Hey, go keep it for me, will you?" Bonnie asked Clemont, tugging on his sleeve. "Keep it?" Rylan repeated. "Yeah! Clemont will keep it for me until I become a Trainer! Pretty, pretty, please! I promise I'll take care of it!" Bonnie pleaded. Clemont thought for a minute, until Ash told Clemont to do it. Rylan also agreed to it. Clemont sighed. Three against one, that was something he can't argue with. "Alright. Let's catch Dedenne!" Clemont answered with a nod. Bonnie soon remembered that Dedenne wanted the berry that she was holding. She gave it out, hoping that Dedenne would accept the berry. Unfortunately, just as Dedenne reached for it, another Pokémon swooped in and snatched the berry from Bonnie's hand! Everyone grew surprised, as they saw, it was a Normal-Flying Type Pokémon called Fletchling. "Hey! What's the big idea!" Ash shouted at the wild Fletchling. "It's a Fletchling!" Clemont stated. Bonnie pushed Ash out of the way and yelled at Fletchling! "No fair! That berry belongs to Dedenne!" Bonnie cried. Suddenly, another Flying Type Pokémon appeared! "Now what?" Ash called. It was little, and had purple face and ears. It had little wings that were light purple. "That's a Noibat! A Dragon Type Pokémon!" Rylan gasped. The two Flying Types split the berry and ate one each! Then, they both made taunting cries! "Both Noibat and Fletchling ate the berry!" Clemont gasped. _"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful, it is relentlessly tough to those who enters its territory." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. _"Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat's enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz, in pitch-black dark caves." _Rylan's Pokédex buzzed.

Pikachu took a moment look at Dednenne and gasped. Dedenne had tears on its eyes, about to cry! Eevee noticed, too, and tried to soothe the Antenna Pokémon, but, it started to cry with sadness. The four trainers noticed, but Bonnie grew worried the most. "Dedenne? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked. The only answer Dedenne made was a wail as it ran away to a nearby bush! "Dedenne! Come back!" Bonnie pleaded, but it was too late. Dedenne was out of sight. Bonnie looked as she was about to sob, too! Froakie and Eevee both noticed. They nodded to each other. Froakie sent his frubbles at Fletchling, while Eevee used Shadow Ball on Noibat! Both Flying Types dodged and began to circle around them! "Both of them dodged the attacks!" Clemont gasped. "Look at that! Fletchling's fast! Alright! I'm gonna catch that Fletchling now!" Ash grinned as he adjusted his cap. "Interesting! I dreamed of having a Dragon Type Pokémon of my own! Looks like I'll be catching Noibat!" Rylan grinned as he pulled black fingerless gloves on, preparing to battle and catch.

"Fletchling's a Flying Type, as Noibat is also, too. Pikachu should be able to handle both of them, but... Eevee's moves are also unique, so she could have the advantage, too!" Clemont stated. Froakie looked back at Bonnie who had tears in her eyes. That made Froakie determined and agitated at not just Fletchling, but Noibat, too! "Okay, Pikachu! Let's go!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and prepared to battle, until Eevee and Froakie went in front of him, and glared at the two Flying Types! "Eevee, get ready! Use Shadow Ball on Noibat!" Rylan called. Eevee prepared a Ghost Type move, and aimed it at Noibat, which made contact! Noibat was sent flying, as Eevee use Iron Tail! Noibat countered with Steel Wing! As for Froakie, it sent frubbles at Fletchling, who dodged it all! "C'mon, Froakie! We don't even have a plan! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu prepared to use Thunderbolt, but, Froakie again stopped Pikachu and used Water Pulse, which missed because of Fletchling's Double Team! Fletchling then countered with Peck, sending Froakie toward the ground!

"Eevee, use Iron Tail once more!" Rylan called. Eevee charged with Iron Tai, until Noibat used Gust to distract Eevee! It then used Air Slash, slashing Eevee towards Rylan! "Don't give up, Eevee! This time, use Swift!" Rylan called. Eevee nodded and unleashed multiples of stars towards Noibat, who tried to dodge it, but got hit! "Swift can't be dodged because the accuracy level is 100%" Rylan smirked as he ordered Eevee to use Shadow Ball! Noibat countered with its own Shadow Ball, creating an explosion. However, Rylan saw this chance to use Hidden Power, which blasted Noibat towards the ground! Noibat had swirls in its eyes, which Rylan used this chance to throw a Pokéball at it. It sucked Noibat inside. It shook for a few seconds, then stopped! Rylan picked it up, and held it up with triumph! "I've caught Noibat! It's all thanks to you, Eevee!" Rylan cried, stroking Eevee's fur. "Uei!" Eevee cried happily, smiling at its trainer! "Wow, Rylan managed to catch Noibat without any problems!" Clemont said in amazement. "Froakie, are you okay? Just take it easy. Let Pikachu handle this." Ash whispered to Froakie, who took some damage for hitting a tree after the impact from Fletchling's Peck attack! Froakie opened his eyes, looking at Bonnie, who was confused. Froakie then released itself from Ash's grip and hopped to where Fletchling was flying above.

"Wait, Froakie!" Ash called. "Hold on, didn't Professor Sycamore say that Froakie had a habit of ignoring its trainer while battling?" Clemont asked. "I'm starting to understand..." Ash muttered. Both Clemont and Rylan looked at him, confused. "Stories about Froakie, leaving its trainer, I get it!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash and Rylan have encountered two Flying Type Pokémon named Noibat and Fletchling. Rylan managed to catch Noibat without any problems, but Ash seemed to have a problem with Froakie obeying him! But, Ash understands why trainers gave up Froakie, and why Froakie refused to listen to its trainers. Will Ash be able to catch Fletchling, by battling together with his stubborn Froakie?


	7. Ash Catches Fletchling!

**Chapter 7: Ash Catches Fletchling!**

Last time on "Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey", Ash was registered for the Kalos League so that he could become a Pokémon Master! Clemont and Bonnie decided to join Ash and Rylan out on their journey. Their first Gym challenge target was Santalune City. Rylan's Gym challenge was his second challenge since he already had a Voltage Badge from the Lumiose City Gym. On their way to Santalune, they encountered three new Pokémon: Noibat, Fletchling, and Dedenne. Dedenne escaped from being upset that its berry was stolen from Noibat and Fletchling. Their abilities surprised Ash and Rylan, which they decided to catch. Rylan managed to catch Noibat, thanks to Eevee's help. Unfortunately for Ash, Froakie refused to let Pikachu to take the battling action. As it tried to attack Fletchling, it kept missing and kept getting attacked! Ash soon understands why Froakie refuses to listen to its previous trainers and why Froakie isn't listening to him. He soon decided to help Froakie out.

Once again, Fletchling attacked with Peck, which Froakie took the damage from, as it was sent toward the ground! "Stop, Froakie! Just chill out! You're only going to end up hurting yourself! I know how you feel, Froakie. But, you've got to listen to me!" Ash pleaded with his Water Type Pokémon. Froakie still struggled, angry with Fletchling. "ASH!" Clemont screamed. Ash looked up and saw Fletchling attacking with Razor Wind! Rylan pushed Ash out of the way with himself, to get avoid being hit by Razor Wind. Clemont and Bonnie jumped away to avoid it! However, Ash bruised his arm by slamming his arm into a tree! "Everybody okay? Pikachu? Froakie? Rylan and Eevee?" Ash asked. "We're fine, Ash." Rylan answered. Froakie noticed Ash's bruise and got sad about it. "Clemont, Bonnie! Are you two okay?" Rylan called out. "Yeah, Ash. We're alright." Clemont panted.

"Hey, Froakie. I understand. You wanted to get even with Fletchling for making Bonnie sad." Ash replied. "I guess that's why you didn't listen to Ash. You must've had a lot of reasons why you didn't obey your previous trainers." Rylan replied, smoothing Froakie's head. "Fro..." Froakie croaked sadly, nodding. He jumped off of Ash, and Bonnie ran to the Bubble Frog Pokémon and hugged it! "Is that true? Thank you, Froakie!" Bonnie giggled, making Froakie blush. Fletchling was still flying above. Ash reassured Froakie that he couldn't defeat Fletchling without a plan. "Okay, Fletchling can fly. So, we need to figure it out to lure it in!" Ash explained. "Noibat won't be able to help from all those injuries it had with Eevee. "Rylan sighed. "Uei..." Eevee muttered as its ears drooped. Rylan made Eevee feel better by smoothing Eevee's head. "Heh heh heh! Well, you just leave it to me! You see, the future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on!" Clemont sneered as his glasses flashed with determination. He pulled out an invention that looked like a music player with a brass sound.

"Presenting Flying Type Pokémon Attractor Machine!" Clemont exclaimed. Ash again grew amazed, as his eyes shined like a star. "Clemont, the name could change, you know, as in a little more work?" Rylan grumbled. "That's something I can agree on..." Bonnie sighed. "You see, bird Pokémon have an instinct by using sound waves to certain frequency! This little invention of mine can attract any bird Pokémon by affecting their eternal compass! Watch this! Power on!" Clemont explained. Clemont began to turn his sound invention, creating sound waves towards Fletchling! Fletchling seemed to notice the sound waves and cocked its head in curiousity! "It's starting to work!" Clemont replied. "So cool! Man, science is amazing!" Ash exclaimed. Suddenly, red eyes appeared! Fletchling yawned by the boredness it had with the sound waves!

"Uh... Clemont, it's best that you stop winding your invention now!" Rylan stammered, shivering by the red eyes. "Uei..." Eevee shuddered, hiding in Rylan's jacket hood! "I don't understand! It makes no sense!" Clemont cried angrily. Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, and Bonnie noticed the red eyes, too! "H-Hey, Clemont?" Ash stuttered. "Something's staring at us!" Bonnie stammered, quivering with fear. The red eyes showed to be groups of Beedrills! "Beedrills!" Ash gasped. "They were attracted by it?" Clemont asked, confused. "TURN OFF THE MACHINE!" Bonnie screamed. The Beedrills swooped down to attack with Poison Sting! "AHHH! THEY'RE COMING AFTER US!" Ash screamed as the four trainers made a run for it! "CLEMONT, YOU IDIOT! SHUT IT DOWN!" Rylan roared at Clemont. Clemont tried to stop the chase by winding the machine even faster, but the Beedrills started to gain on them! "STOP IT, CLEMONT! YOU'RE MAKING THE BEEDRILLS ANGRIER THAN BEFORE!" Ash screamed. Clemont then thought that if he cranked it up into a full blast, they would stop! Unfortunately, he was wrong. Instead, it created an explosion, driving the Beedrills away!

As the smoke passed, the four trainers and their Pokémon were covered with smoke, and their hair were thicker like a clown! Eevee didn't seem to enjoy it since her beautiful fur was ruined, so she began to cry! Tears came down quick as a waterfall! "Ahh! My poor, Eevee's beautiful fur! CLEMONT!" Rylan bellowed, glaring at his childhood friend! "B-But why!? And uh oh..." Clemont protested, then sweatdropped by the angry Rylan! Rylan quickly took out his comb from his backpack and combed Eevee's fur, making it smoother than before! Eevee stopped crying and nuzzled Rylan affectionately, thankful for making her fur beautiful again! "Clemont, that was great! You attracted all those Beedrills!" Ash exclaimed in amazement. Clemont cheered up a little. "Huh... I guess I did!" Clemont stated. "Although, it was supposed to attract Fletchling, Mr. Smart Guy. So, that could be half-success and half-failure." Rylan muttered, unimpressed. They all saw Fletchling flying above, making a taunting chirp! "Hey! It's laughing at us!" Bonnie exclaimed. Suddenly, all the rocky area gave Ash an idea!

Soon, they caught up to Fletchling, who was curious about the rocky terrain it flew into! "This is it! The perfect place to battle! Time to settle the score!" Ash exclaimed. Froakie and Pikachu agreed. "Settle the score?" Bonnie asked. "He means that he's going to catch Fletchling!" Clemont answered. _"I think I know who Ash is going to use. Froakie. If Froakie wants to get even with Fletchling, then, Ash will allow Froakie to help him catch Fletchling!" _Rylan thought, grinning at Froakie. Ash kneeled down to face Froakie. "Yep, together! I'm your trainer, right? That means it's you and me!" Ash explained, grinning at his Water Type Pokémon. Froakie croaked with a nod. "Great! This whole area will be the battlefield! It's full of high and low places! And with your awesome jumping skills, you'll rock!" Ash replied.

"Kie!" Froakie croaked. "I have no idea what any of that meant." Bonnie replied, confused. Rylan face-palmed with Bonnie's misunderstanding. "Go, Froakie! Jump above Fletchling! Ready!?" Ash called. Froakie nodded and began to jump on the rocks to get to Fletchling! It caught up with the Flying Type, who began to fly higher! "Yes! Jump above higher!" Ash called. "Ash is taking advantage of all the ledge heights! Combined with all those jumping skills, Froakie will have more mobility!" Clemont explained. "Ash always have a plan when it comes to battles, just like in the Lily of the Valley Conference!" Rylan exclaimed, grinning at the Pallet Town trainer, who blushed as he ordered Froakie to use Water Pulse! Froakie jumped from ledge to ledge and unleashed Water Pulse, which missed. But, Froakie kept his eye out for Fletchling. "Make it hard to fly!" Ash ordered. Froakie threw bunch of frubbles, which missed. As Fletchling flew around, it saw Froakie! It used Peck, only realizing it attacked the replica of Froakie in frubbles! As Fletchling shook off the frubbles, Ash used this chance to tell Froakie to use Bubble! Froakie burst out heaps of bubbles at Fletchling, which made a hit! "Alright! Go, Pokéball!" Ash shouted, throwing a Pokéball at Fletchling! It sucked the Flying Type inside. However, after it shook for a few times, Fletchling broke free from the Pokéball! "No! It didn't work!" Bonnie cried out.

"You were so close!" Clemont replied. Fletchling used this chance to use Razor Wind! "It's attacking! Jump up and try to get it again!" Ash called out to Froakie. Froakie managed to dodge all the Razor Wind attacks and were in the same level with Fletchling! "Now! Water Pulse!" Ash yelled. Froakie unleashed another one of his Water Pulse! It blasted Fletchling as it began to fall down! Ash twisted his cap back and threw his second Pokéball, which sucked Fletchling inside! After for a few shakes, it stopped, showing a flash of light! Ash ran to it and held it up! "He actually caught it!" Rylan exclaimed, satisfied. "I've caught Fletchling!" Ash cried, holding Fletchling's Pokéball in the air! Froakie then dropped with exhaustion, panting. "You okay, Froakie? I caught Fletchling because of you!" Ash complimented Froakie. Froakie croaked with happy, but exhausted feelings. "Wasn't that amazing?" Bonnie asked. "It sure was! Froakie's jump kept getting better! Same with your teamwork!" Clemont answered. "Yeah! I'm starting to understand a lot about Froakie!" Ash explained.

So, both Rylan and Ash sent out Noibat and Fletchling, introducing themselves as new teammates! Bonnie assured to the two Flying Types that they shouldn't steal any other Pokémon's food. Clemont held out five Oran Berries for Pikachu, Eevee, Noibat, Froakie, and Fletchling to eat on! "Great! Alright! Let's all head to the Santalune Gym!" Ash called. The other three agreed as they began to move once Ash returned Froakie and Fletchlings to their Pokéballs. Rylan kept Noibat out to enjoy the wind and the sun.

To be continued...


	8. Rylan's Feelings and Memories!

**Chapter 8: Rylan's Feelings and Memory**

On the route to Santalue City, and for Ash's first Gym Badge of Kalos, while Rylan's is second, the four trainers (except Bonnie) were resting at a fallen tree, having lunch together. When Pikachu was finished eating, Bonnie rubbed Pikachu's mouth to wipe away all the little slob that Pikachu made on its face while eating its Pokémon food! Pikachu seemed to be thankful for that, though.

"That's awesome! Thank you, Bonnie!" Ash thanked gratefully. "Aw... you don't have to thank me. I love doing this kind of stuff, because I love Pokémon!" Bonnie explained. _"That can explain why she really wanted the Dedenne that ran away because of Fletchling stealing its berry. I wonder how it's going right now..." _Rylan wondered. The thought reminded him of a time where he had an older brother who had to move to the Sinnoh region to participate the exam as a Sinnoh Gym Leader. Before he left, he had done something special and bad news for Rylan.

_Flashback_

_"Here you go, Buizel!" Rylan called to his young Pokémon friend. Rylan was eight years old and lived in Kalos, in Lumiose City. Luckily, his brother was famous for owning the Kalos Aquarium in Ambrette Town. Rylan gave Buizel a Pokémon food, which it gladly accepted it! "So, how's the Buizel doing, little brother?" Rylan's brother asked. "Amazing, Cory! Thanks for letting me to work with you in the aquarium!" Young Rylan exclaimed happily. "Well, I have a surprise for you, little brother." Cory explained, as he held out a Pokéball. Rylan took it and opened, revealing to show a newborn Eevee! "Uei... uei?" the Eevee whispered as it turned to see the new world. "H-Hi, Eevee! I'm Rylan, your new friend!" Rylan stammered, too excited to be patient. "Rylan... there's something I have to tell you." Cory replied. "What is it, big brother?" Rylan asked._

_"I... I can't stay in Kalos next week. I have a Gym Leader exam to take in Beach Rose Town, in the Sinnoh region. If I pass, I'll barely have a chance to come back to Kalos. I need to take Buizel with me..." Cory explained sadly. Rylan looked shocked and upset at the same time. "B-B-But, you can v-visit with Buizel, c-can you?" Rylan asked. His eyes were starting to grow watery. Buizel looked at Rylan, sad to leave the good human friend it made in a past few weeks. "I'm sorry, little brother." Cory muttered as he turned and walked away. "B-Big brother! W-Why... does this... have to separate us..." Rylan sobbed, sniffling._

_End Flashback_

"Rylan? Rylan! Is something wrong?" Ash asked. "H-Huh?" Rylan looked up at Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont, who was staring at him, awkwardly. Pikachu, Fletchling, and Eevee were staring at him, too! "N-No, it's... nothing." Rylan answered. "It's not nothing! You're... crying!" Bonnie said, pointing at his face. Rylan grew startled and touched his cheek. Indeed, tears were falling from both of his sky-blue eyes. "Uei?" Eevee sadly replied. "It's... none of your concern, guys." Rylan sternly answered as he wiped the tears away. Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont looked at each other, confused, then, decided to just ignore it. Bonnie took the Pokémon food can that Ash gave her and fed Pikachu, Eevee, and Fletchling! "Rylan! Could you le-?" Bonnie started, but stopped to see Rylan feeling sad about something. "(Psst! What do you think Ry's sad about?)" Ash whispered. "(Don't know. But, it's gotta be something!)" Clemont whispered back. "I'm... going to take a walk, guys. I'll see you guys later." Rylan muttered as he picked up his black backpack and began to walk away. Eevee followed, not wanting to let her trainer be lonely.

Rylan walked on the grassy area where laid down and thought about Cory and Buizel. Buizel was one of Rylan's favorite Water Type Pokémon. After Cory had left, Rylan tried to find and catch a Buizel. However, he had no luck. Suddenly, he heard the bushes rustle as he quickly stood up and prepared to face a wild Pokémon! Out of the bushes was a Pokémon that had long black ears, red eyes, blue body, and yellow collar neck! "It's a Riolu!" Rylan gasped as he checked his Pokédex. _"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu is able to tell how humans and Pokémon feel by sensing it with its aura." _Rylan's Pokédex buzzed. Just then, the Riolu turned to Rylan and stared at him! Eevee grew frightened and his in Rylan's gray jacket hood! Riolu then started to walk towards Rylan, who began to sweat by the pressure, but stayed calm. The Riolu then stopped and raised its paw, and moved it to like come and fight.

Rylan understood what Riolu was trying to say to him and sent out Noibat! "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" Rylan growled. Riolu made the first move by using Quick Attack! Noibat dodged it and used Air Slash! The move slashed Riolu toward the ground! "Use this chance to use Shadow Ball!" Rylan ordered. Riolu intercepted Shadow Ball with an unusual Aura Sphere, much to Rylan's surprise. It passed each other and exploded each other at the same time! "Don't give in, Noibat! Use Steel Wing!" Rylan yelled. Noibat attacked with the Steel Wing, slamming into Riolu! The Fighting Type endured it, however, and countered with an Electric Type move punch! It was Thunderpunch! It zapped Noibat, and sent him fluttering towards the ground. Riolu almost finished it with a Force Palm, until Noibat used Gust to blow Riolu away!

"Finish this with Air Slash!" Rylan ordered. Noibat nodded and slashed Riolu once again, towards the ground. "Go! Pokéball!" Rylan yelled as he threw a Pokéball at the Emanation Pokémon! It sucked it inside and rattled until it stopped with a flash of light. Rylan immediately released Riolu out of its Pokéball and asked it about something. "Did... my feelings dragged you here into this, Riolu?" Rylan asked. Riolu nodded and placed its paw on Rylan's "heart". "Rio..." Riolu replied as it grinned at its new trainer. "My... heart and feelings? Is that it?" Rylan asked. Riolu once again nodded and smiled. "I see... Thanks for realizing, Riolu. Now, return." Rylan replied, smiling faintly as her returned his new teammate back to its Pokéball.

Suddenly, Rylan noticed a Thunderbolt, and then, an explosion! _"Something must be going on there!" _Rylan thought as he quickly picked up Eevee and his backpack and ran to where he saw the explosion. As he was running, he saw Pikachu running with another small Electric Type Pokémon from a trio, who chased after them! _"Grrr... it's those freaks again! This time, they're not just after Pikachu, but... ! The same Dedenne who ran away a few hours ago!" _Rylan thought as he jumped off the grass path and ran after Team Rocket! "Hold it right there, you freaks!" Rylan yelled. All the chase stopped as both Team Rocket and the two Electric Type Pokémon turned to see Rylan behind them! "Well, well, if it isn't the cowardly twerp!" Meowth cackled. "You three let Pikachu and Dedenne go, or you'll be sorry!" Rylan growled. "Sorry for what, you brat?" Jessie asked, sneering. "For forming Team Rocket! HAH!" Rylan yelled. He threw a smoke pellet that Cory gave him when he's in danger and needed to escape. "Gah! I can't see a thing!" James complained.

POW! "Ouch! James, was that you!?" Jessie shrieked. "T-That wasn't me, Jessie! It was that- OW!" James yelped. As the smoke disappeared, the evil trio saw Rylan running with Pikachu and Dedenne, who were relieved to see their friend. "Pikachu, I may not be your trainer, but please use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket!" Rylan pleaded. Pikachu nodded and unleashed Thunderbolt, which Jessie's Wobbuffet countered it with Mirror Coat, sending the move right back! "INCOMING!" Rylan screamed as he grabbed the two Electric Types and made a dive towards the ground! The move exploded, blasting Rylan off of his feet! The Lumiose trainer instantly stood back up and ran again with the two Pokémon! "Argh! Don't you ever get tired! Take a break!" Jessie panted as she kept running. "For our sake!" James pleaded. "Not while on a run from you, Team Rocket!" Rylan panted as he kept on running.

Soon, the three victims were on the rovky bluff. Rylan and the two Electric Types began to climb up! Jessie threw another glowing net at Dedenne! Dedenne stumbled and began to fall! Just as Rylan was about to catch the wailing Pokémon, Pikachu grabbed Dedenne by the tail just in time with his teeth! Dedenne looked as it was going to cry as Jessie jumped up to capture Dedenne, but missed as Pikachu got Dedenne back up with Pikachu's help. "Nice catch, Pikachu!" Rylan complimented. Sooner or later, the three victims began running again! "Argh! If this keeps up, they're all going to get away!" Jessie shrieked. Rylan looked back to see James take out a Pokéball! "We can't let that happen! Okay, Inkay! Hey, hey!" James called, throwing up a Pokéball! As the Pokémon came out, it looked like a squid with white arms, gray body and legs, with a pink head! "That's..." Rylan whispered, taking out his Pokédex. _"Inkay, the Revolving Pokémon. Inkay creates flashes of light for its opponents to stare and to lose its will to fight." _Rylan's Pokédex buzzed.

"I don't like the looks of this!" Rylan growled as he glared at Inkay! "Now! Tackle!" James cried. "Eevee, use Iron Tail!" Rylan ordered. Both Pokémon used their physical attacks, but the Tackle attack grew better as it passed Iron Tail and hit both Eevee and Dedenne! "Eevee! Dedenne! Are you two okay!?" Rylan called as he and Pikachu ran over to help the two little Pokémon. "Alright, Inkay! Psybeam!" James called. "Eevee, counter with Swift!" Rylan called. Again, both attacks hit collided, but Psybeam made it through and blasted the four victims from their feet! They all yelled as they fell into the river! "H-Hang on! I'll try to... swim us to... safety!" Rylan gasped as water went to his mouth as he tried to swim with the three Pokémon on his head!

Rylan, Eevee, Pikachu, and Dedenne are being chased by Team Rocket! Will Rylan help the three Pokémon and himself by getting them all to safety!?

To be continued...


	9. Nuzzle on Dedenne!

**Chapter 9: Nuzzle on Dedenne!**

Last time on "Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey", Ash, Rylan, Clemont, and Bonnie were on Route 4, close to Santalune City. During Bonnie's care for Ash's Pikachu and Fletchling, and on Rylan's Eevee, Rylan remembers the time when his brother named Cory Shinoshi had to move from Kalos with a Buizel to take a Gym Leader exam in Beach Rose Town in the Sinnoh region. It seems as though Cory had passed, because Rylan hadn't heard from Cory a long time. The memory gave Rylan sadness which his friends tries to figure out his feelings. Later, during Rylan's walk alone, he encounters a Riolu who was lured by Rylan's heart and sad feelings, who wanted to go with him to unlock his true feelings. Rylan catches Riolu, then sees Team Rocket chasing Pikachu and the same Dedenne that ran away in Chapter 6! Rylan and Eevee confidently tries to escape with them, but it backfires when James' new Inkay blasts them into the river, causing Rylan to swim away to safety!

Later, Rylan saw a tree branch and held on to it, hanging onto it as he pulled Eevee, Pikachu, and Dedenne to safety. Just as Rylan climbed onto the shore for his safety, he heard Team Rocket's voices! "Look! Pikachu and twerp alert!... Wait! Stop this raft! We floated right past!" Jessie shrieked. "Drop current, eh, 'captain'?" Meowth mumbled. "Aye aye, matey." James mumbled. Team Rocket couldn't fo anything to turn the raft around with the current pulling them! Inkay shrieked, trying to warn the Team Rocket members. However, it was too late as the trio turned to see a rock popping the raft as they lost air! They screamed as they were blown away by the... uh... air from their own raft. All wet, Rylan got out some towels from his wet backpack and dried Eevee, Pikachu and Dedenne off. Suddenly, as Pikachu let go of Dedenne, the little Electric Type blacked out with unconsciousness! "Oh no... not now! Dedenne, please wake up!" Rylan pleaded as he pushed Dedenne's stomach to see if he could squirt the water out of Dedenne's mouth! Pikachu also tried to do something to help, like shaking Dedenne, but it was no use.

Rylan heard a familiar chirp, looking up to see Ash's Fletchling, looking down at them! "Fletchling, get Ash and the others to come over here!" Rylan called out. "Pika Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu called out as well. Fletchling nodded as it turned to fly to Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie. Later, Fletchling came back again, this time with Ash running with Clemont and Bonnie! "Pikachu! Rylan!" Ash called. Pikachu ran over to his best friend and trainer. "I was so worried about you, buddy. And you, too, Ry! Where were you?" Ash asked. "This is not the time to ask questions, Ash. Dedenne needs help!" Rylan replied, pointing towards the Antenna Pokémon! "D-Dedenne!" Bonnie cried as she ran towards it, with the others following her. They all circled around the Antenna Pokémon, who weakly twitched its antenna cheeks, but still unconscious.

"Dedenne, Dedenne? Ohh... now what are going to do? I'm scared..." Bonnie asked, desperate to save Dedenne. "What about the Pokémon Center?" Ash suggested. "The Pokémon Center is too far, Ash. Does anyone have other suggestions?" Rylan asked. "I say that we treat Dedenne here. Let's give it some electricity!" Clemont answered. "Electricity?" Bonnie repeated. "How do we do that?" Ash asked. "Do we use Pikachu's Thunderbolt, or use one of your... ahem... inventions, Clemont?" Rylan asked, raising his eyebrows at the inventor. "Heh heh heh... just leave it to me! Remember, the future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on! I've got the perfect machine for a situation like this!" Clemont sneered as he showed the other three trainers his new built machine! "Presenting my Electricity Generator!" Clemont exclaimed, as his glasses flashed with determination and success!

Again, Ash's eyes sparkled with Clemont's machine, while Rylan and Bonnie sweatdropped with the name of the "Electricity Generator" name. "Again, with the name? Can't you give it a better name, Mr. Smart Guy?" Rylan muttered, unimpressed. Clemont ignored Rylan and began the demonstration for his machine! "Now, observe. If you put a plastic clipboard right under your arm like this..." Clemont began as he rubbed the plastic under his arm. He then held it up right above Bonnie's hair, which reacted to the electricity on the clipboard! Bonnie grew amazed by this and squealed with exclaimation! "The resulting causes the built-up electrons to static electricity! See?" Clemont continued as he placed the board attached with the machine. "This machine uses the exact same principle, which allows it to create a massive electrical charge!" Clemont finished as he placed Dedenne on an electric ball. He walked up to the lever and turned the machine on! The generator's two glass were placed on the board as it began to rub the plastic, creating electricity! "That's awesome! Science is so amazing!" Ash exclaimed. "I wouldn't be too sure if it explodes again like before, Ash." Rylan muttered.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Bonnie asked, also unsure about the machine. "Sure I'm sure! Just watch!" Clemont answered. As the four trainers and the two Pokémon looked, the machine began to power up the electricity! The electric ball, that's on Dedenne, charged up the Antenna Pokémon! Ash and Bonnie grew amazed with the generator. Even Rylan grew surprised with the result, too. Soon, the powered up Dedenne woke up, happy and energetic as ever! "Great! I think that you can turn it off, now!" Ash exclaimed, looking at Clemont, who began to sweat. "One problem... I can't!" Clemont protested, holding up the broken lever! He began to sweat even more! "Waaahhh!" Ash and Bonnie screamed.

_"Urgh! I knew this was about to_ _happen! Ugh... 3... 2... 1... and..." _Rylan thought, angered by Clemont's failure again. He quickly hid Eevee inside his jacket, keeping her safe from the incoming explosion. "Dedenne! Get away! Quick!" Bonnie shrieked. Dedenne slowly walked away, trying to get far away from the explosion. "You've got to stop that thing!" Ash sputtered. "Gah! I wish I knew how!" Clemont panicked. "Y-YOU WISH!? CLEMONT, YOU COMPLETE MANIAC!" Rylan bellowed at the panicking inventor.

KABOOM!

As the smoke cleared, everyone had bruises and puffy hairs again. Everyone except Pikachu, Rylan, Eevee, and Dedenne, that is. Pikachu protected itself by hiding behind Ash, and using his cap to protect him from having puffy fur. Eevee peeked outside of Rylan's jacket, and looked at itself. Eevee sighed with relief that her fur didn't get messed up again. She was also thankful for Rylan for keeping her safe inside his jacket. Rylan had his hood on, also preventing him to have bruises or puffy hairs. Dedenne was far enough away for the explosion to reach, which made it safe! "Oopsie, I guess it's back to the drawing board..." Clemont sighed, holding up the broken lever. "Yeah... just look at my hair..." Bonnie mumbled. Just then, Dedenne ran over, happy to get its strength back, and happy to see its new friends again! "Alright! Dedenne is sure looking a lot better!" Ash replied, adjusting his cap. "That's what counts. All's well, it ends well." Clemont explained. "Dedenne! I'm glad you're feeling better now!" Bonnie called out to the Electric Type.

Dedenne then turned to Clemont. "Dede denne!" Dedenne replied. Clemont looked confused. So, Ash guessed that Dedenne must be thanking Clemont for the electricity. "Oh... come on! You don't have to thank me!" Clemont said, rubbing his head. Suddenly, Bonnie realized something that she almost forgot about! "Clemont! Clemont! Catch it! Catch it!" Bonnie squealed. "Hey! That's right! I totally forgot about doing that!" Clemont replied as he got up and began to take out his Pokéball, until a shadow loomed over them! "Hold it right there! Now, prepare for trouble! And 'it' means you!" a familiar woman's voice shrieked. It was Team Rocket again! This time, they came with their balloon! "Yoo hoo!" Meowth sneered. "Meanwhile, we'll just take Pikachu!" James sneered. "Giving it to the boss is the least thing we could do!" Jessie sneered. "By the way, if you're thinking of running, you've got another think coming!" James explained, guessing the "twerp's" thoughts. "Wait a minute! This thing was your fault the whole time!" Ash snapped, glaring at the evil trio!

"Why are you guys being so mean to Pokémon!?" Bonnie yelled. "Noisy, aren't you? Inkay, come on!" James called, sending out his Psychic-Dark Type Pokémon. "That's the Pokémon who gave me and Eevee the troubles during the chase!" Rylan explained, glaring at Inkay. Ash looked back at Rylan, surprised that he was involved with the trouble as well! Just then, Dedenne stepped in, wanting to battle, as in revenge against Inkay! "Dedenne, you want to battle, don't you? So, you can get back at them for what they did?" Clemont asked. Dedenne answered with a nod. "Great! Dedenne, Tackle!" Clemont exclaimed. Dedenne charged with its physical move as Inkay charged, too! "Inkay! Use Foul Play!" James yelled. Inkay grabbed the Electric Type, and threw it toward the ground! Dedenne quickly got back up! "Now, Inkay! Psybeam, go!" James ordered. Inkay charged up and shot the Psychic Type move at Dedenne! "Look out!" Bonnie warned.

Dedenne ran and dodged all the attacks, and used Tackle again, with Clemont's order! The attack caused Inkay to struggle to stay afloat! "You're doing great! Alright, now use Nuzzle!" Clemont exclaimed. Dedenne charged again and quickly rubbed its cheek to charge electricity, zapping Inkay! "Wow! That move's so cute! I like Dedenne even more!" Bonnie squealed. "And better, yet! Nuzzle paralyzes the other Pokémon!" Clemont explained. "No way!" Bonnie replied, amazed. "Yeah, Dedenne! Way to go!" Ash exclaimed. "Keep it up, and victory will be claimed!" Rylan shouted. James panicked as his Inkay is unable to move! Eevee and Pikachu stepped in to finish the job! "Okay, Pikachu! You use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "And, Dedenne! You use Thundershock!" Clemont ordered. "Eevee, aid the moves with Shadow Ball!" Rylan called. The three moves combined together blasted Inkay, sending it towards the Team Rocket balloon! The balloon popped and exploded, blasting the trio to the sky again!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight. The three Pokémon ran back to the four trainers! "Pikachu, Dedenne, and Eevee! That was awesome!" Ash cried, amazed. "Dedenne, you're the best!" Bonnie squealed. "Thank you both!" Clemont thanked. "Really, thanks, to all of you three!" Rylan replied, grinning at the three Pokémon. Dedenne ran around the four trainers, and looked at Pikachu and Eevee with a smile. "Dedenne really wants to come with us?" Ash asked. "Yeah, really?! Yiiipppeeee! We'll have so much fun! You'll see!" Bonnie cheered. Dedenne's eyes sparkled like Bonnie's, as Bonnie pleaded Clemont to catch Dedenne. "Yeah! It's time! Go, Pokéball!" Clemont called, throwing a Pokéball at Dedenne. The ball shook a few times, and stopped with a flash of light!

Clemont held Dedenne's Pokéball up in triumph! He then send it out with Bonnie's plead. Dedenne ran to Bonnie as she squealed with happiness. She introduced Dedenne to Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Rylan, and Eevee! Bonnie took out her pink handkerchief and began to take care of Dedenne again! When she smoohed Dedenne's tail, Dedenne called out with happiness, just like with Pikachu's tail! "You're gonna have fun with Dedenne, aren't you, Bonnie?" Ash asked. "Yeah! Dedenne is so cute!" Bonnie giggled as she rubbed Dedenne on her cheek! "Uh... Bonnie, if you do that...!" Rylan didn't get to finish. Dedenne used Nuzzle, thinking that Bonnie said it as an order! "...You'll get shocked by the move." Rylan finished, sighing. "Yep... A-And I-I'll know what i-it feels like... to be paralyzed." Bonnie stuttered, feeling paralyzed by Nuzzle. Dedenne suddenly fell asleep. Bonnie placed Dedenne in her bag as a napping place for Dedenne! She again squealed. "So? Let's get going!" Ash whispered, carefeul not to awake Dedenne. "Right! Let's hit the road!" Clemont whispered. Bonnie yelled out an excitement, causing all the three boys to hush her.

So, the three trainers, with a new Dedenne travel back to Route 4, to get to Santalune City, for Ash and Rylan's Gym battle against Alexa's sister.

To be continued...


	10. The Santalune Gym Battle! Part 1

**Chapter 10: Santalune Gym Battle Part 1!**

The next day, Ash, Rylan, Clemont, and Bonnie have finally arrived in Santalune City, where Ash's first Gym battle, and Rylan's second Gym battle was about to take in place! "Yeah! Santalune Gym, you better look out! I'm gonna get my first Kalos badge from you!" Ash called. He picked up the pace, with Rylan and Eevee, next to him! Clemont and Bonnie ran to catch up to the two determined trainers! "C-Come on, guys! Can't you slow down a little... Ah!" Clemont panted, then gasped as he fell flat on his face! "Hey, Clemont! Hurry up!" Ash called out. Clemont didn't seem wanting to hurry up, though. "What's wrong? Can't keep up the pace?" Rylan teased, grinning at his childhood friend. "Some friend YOU are, Rylan! And one thing, too. Do you two have any idea where the Santalune Gym might be located?" Clemont asked, looking up. "No clue! Course I know!" Ash answered, excited. Bonnie and Clemont looked confused. Even Rylan grew startled with the energetic Ash. "Hmph. Well, I do. Except I'm not showing it to the one who is careless, though!" Rylan muttered, staring at Ash.

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?" Ash asked. He took a step near the fountain, and made a pose. "I figure stuff out best by running! Keep moving ahead and you can't go wrong! That's the way we roll!" Ash explained as the fountain water sprinkled water out! "One thing's for sure, sometimes, the way you do, is wrong, Ash Ketchum!" Rylan muttered, glaring at Ash. Suddenly, a camera flashed in both Rylan, Ash and Pikachu's face! They all turned to see a woman with blonde hair and a black camera coming toward them! "Thanks so much for the great pic!" the woman exclaimed, smiling at Ash and Rylan. "The two of you seem to make as a great team!" the woman explained. "Except, it's in a careless way, ma'am." Rylan sneered, looking away from Ash. "Uei uei..." Eevee agreed, turning away. The two of them began to walk away. "Ry, where are you going?" Ash asked. "Isn't it obvious? To the Santalune Gym, for my second Gym Badge! But, of course, you wouldn't know that because you don't know how to get there, Ketchum." Rylan answered, still not looking at Ash. He walked away, leaving Ash and Pikachu dumbfounded.

"So, as I was saying, you two make a great team!" the woman exclaimed. "Hey, thanks! Pikachu's my partner!" Ash explained, taking the compliment. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. The woman smiled. "FYI! If you're going to the Santalune Gym, it's where your friend headed. Just make a right at that corner!" the woman explained, pointig to a pathway. "Yeah? Awesome! Thanks a lot for the info! I told you we can't go wrong! Rylan was wrong about one thing about me! Let's move, Pikachu!" Ash called to his partner. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out. "Uh, Ash! Wait! Not so fast!" Clemont called. He and Bonnie began to run after Ash, but Clemont stopped, thanking also to the woman for the information.

Later, Ash and the others made it to the Santalune City Gym! "I bet Rylan went to the wrong way! Guess I beat him here!" Ash smirked, thinking that Rylan was begging for the direction of the Santalune Gym. "Now, if I remember my facts correctly, the Santalune Gym Leader specializes in Bug Type Pokémon! " Clemont explained. "I can't wait to go inside! It's gonna be fun!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Hello in there! I want to challenge you to a battle!" Ash called out. Suddenly, the sliding doors opened, revealing a familiar Pokémon leaping out the doorway, and landed on Ash! It was Helioptile! "Ahhh!" Ash yelled out as he landed on his rear end. "It's Helioptile!" Ash gasped. "Pika!" Pikachu gasped. Helioptile looks to be happy to see Ash and Pikachu!

"Welcome, Ash! Pikachu!" a familiar voice called out. As the familiar figure walked over to Ash and Pikachu, Ash realized who it was. "It's nice to see you both again!" the woman exclaimed. "Hey, Alexa! I didn't know you were here!" Ash replied, smiling at his older friend. "Uh huh! I finished my report, so I thought I would be seeing you here soon! So, I waited!" Alexa explained. "So, are these your new friends?" Alexa asked. Ash nodded and explained that he met them at Lumiose City, the same place where he first met Rylan. Clemont and Bonnie introduced themselves to a Pokémon film reporter. "That's quite amazing! You already knew the Gym Leader!" Clemont replied, amazed. "Alexa isn't the Gym Leader of Santalune City, Clemont." another familiar voice called out. The sliding door opened again, showing Rylan and Eevee coming out! "W-What!? R-Ry!?" Ash gasped. "Surprise, surprise. I told you I knew where the Gym was. I guess you didn't believe me." Rylan snickered, taunting Ash.

"Rylan got here three minutes ago, Ash. Is that a problem?" Alexa asked. "Uh... no. Anyway, Clemont, she isn't the Gym Leader. Alexa's actually a Pokémon journalist!" Ash explained, glaring at Rylan. "That's right! The Gym Leader is my younger sister, Viola!" Alexa explained. "Viola?" Bonnie repeated. "That's me!" Viola called out. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie turned to see the same woman they've met a few minutes ago! "It's nice to see you again!" Viola replied. "Y-You mean, you're Alexa's sister?" Ash asked, startled. "Oh! So, I take it you've met one another?" Alexa asked. "Right! At the fountain! I took a picture of Pikachu and Ash. Alexa said that you and Rylan wanted to challenge me while I was gone." Viola answered. "I still do! How about it?" Ash asked. "Sure! Oh... I forgot to mention... Rylan was the one who challenged me a Gym battle a week ago, the next time he comes to Santalune City." Viola replied, showing a sad smile.

"Whaaat!? Oh man! So I jus-" Ash started to complain, but Rylan spoke up. "That's okay. Ash can battle you first, Viola." Rylan replied. Everyone stared at Rylan, shocked. "Who are you, and what have you done to Rylan Shinoshi!?" Alexa gasped. "I'm fine with it. I only want to see how strong the so-called 'Pokémon Master' is, by winning or losing against you, Viola." Rylan sneered. "What was that!? You think I'm gonna lose!?" Ash snapped, glaring at Rylan. "Pika!" Pikachu growled, also glaring at Rylan. "You will lose, if... you're too careless." Rylan replied, as his eyes turned from sky-blue to light-green! Ash grew surprised to see Rylan's eyes has changed colors, but decided to ignore it. So, everyone went inside for Ash's Gym battle.

Inside, they saw pictures of all Bug Type Pokémon. The three trainers (Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie) grew amazed. Clemont and Bonnie soon discover the more picture Viola takes, the more love Viola has in Bug Type Pokémon. Then, what Bonnie just did startled everyone. "I know! Viola, you're a keeper! I mean, please, take care of my brother!" Bonnie pleaded. Viola only gaped at Bonnie's words. "We're a little bit confused." Alexa stated. "Bonnie! I told you to stop this a million times!" Clemont scolded his sister. _"Of course. Bonnie tries to find a perfect girl or woman for Clemont to have as a wife. This is such an embarrassment!" _Rylan thought, sighing. "No! You need someone to take care of you! I think Viola would make you a nice wife!" Bonnie explained. With that, Viola blushed lightly. "A nice wife?" Viola repeated. With that Clemont grew humiliated. "Gah! This is so embarrassing! Activate Aipom Arm!" Clemont called. The Aipom Arm machine grabbed Bonnie by the back of her shirt, and dragged her away. "I hope you'll think about it, Viola!~" Bonnie giggled.

Later, everyone in the Gym was at the battlefield, preparing for Ash's Gym battle against Viola! "The Gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader will now begin! Each side will be able to use two Pokémon! And the battle will be over when either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue! Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon!" the Santalune referee announced. "My lens is always focused on victory, no matter what! Surskit, go!" Viola called, sending out her first Gym Pokémon. "Surskit!" the blue thin-legged Pokémon squealed. "A Surskit, huh?" Ash repeated, taking out his Pokédex. _"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attraxts prey with a sweet aroma it produces." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "My first Kalos Gym battle! And, I'm gonna start it off with Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu walked towards the battlefield and made a battle stance!

"Ash is using Pikachu!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That's because Pikachu has a bigger advantage over Surskit over Water Type!" Clemont explained. "Now, battle begin!" the referee declared.

**Viola: _Surskit + 1 Pokémon _VS Ash: _Pikachu + 1 Pokémon_**

"Pikachu, let's start this off with Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu obeyed and charged at Surskit! "Quick, Surskit! Use Protect!" Viola ordered. Surskit made a barrier, sending Pikachu fying off toward the air! "Go around Surskit, and use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered. Pikachu landed on its feet and dashed off to attack Surskit on the back! "Surskit, dodge it!" Viola shouted. Surskit swiftly dodged the Steel Type move with a slide! Pikachu looked around for Surskit who was sliding around him! "Focus, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball to stop Surskit!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and unleashed Electro Ball on the Water-Bug Type Pokémon! "Surskit, use Ice Beam!" Viola shouted, making a pose. Ice Beam and Electro Ball collided together, creating an explosion! Clemont and Bonnie grew surprised. "My sister is very strong. Defeating her is no easy task!" Alexa explained, grinning at the battle. "Of course, that's to be expected from a Gym Leader." Rylan replied, glancing at the explosion. "This is where it begins! Use Ice Beam on the field!" Viola ordered. Surskit obeyed and blasted Ice Beam all over, causign Ash to tell Pikachu to dodge the move. Pikachu did, which was a bad choice. Now, the field was covered with ice! "The battlefield is frozen!" Bonnie shrieked.

Pikachu slipped by the slippery ice! "Pikachu, get up, quick!" Ash ordered. Pikachu tried to stay in balance. "Our Ice battlefield picture is perfect! Surskit, let's go!" Viola exclaimed. Surksit began to skate around the field and began to confuse the Electric Type Pokémon! "Hang in there! Use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and prepared for another Steel Type move! As Surskit skated towards Pikachu, Pikachu slammed the Pond Skater Pokémon, causing it to spin out of control! "Pull it together, Surskit! And, use Ice Beam!" Viola called. Surskit once again used Ice Beam after regaining its balance, as Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt! An explosion occured, blasting Pikachu from his feet! "Pikachu, no!" Ash cried to his partner. "Yes! Now, use your picture perfect Signal Beam!" Viola called. Surskit made a stance to attack, and launched a powerful Bug Type attack! It blasted Pikachu, smashing him toward the ground! "Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Ah!" Clemont and Bonnie gasped. Pikachu was lying on the ground, with swirls on his eyes! "Pikachu is unable to battle! Surskit wins!" the referee declared.

Ash ran over to Pikachu and asked if he was okay. Pikachu weakly opened his eyes and smiled. Rylan was speechless with Pikachu's loss. _"How could an Electric Type Pokémon like Pikachu lose to a Water-Bug Type like Surskit!? Guess I was wrong about Ash for the whole time!" _Rylan thought, unimpressed with the Kanto region trainer. "Your Pikachu has trained well, but it has still a long way to go if it wants to beat my Surskit!" Viola explained as Ash placed Pikachu down on the Gym steps. "I'll beat it, with this Pokémon! Fletchling, let's go!" Ash called, sending out his Flying Type Pokémon. "Chling!" Fletchling chirped. "Wow! Fletchling will be great! It can attack from above, so the frozen ground won't do a thing!" Bonnie cried. "Flying Types like Fletchling has an advantage over Surskit, too!" Clemont stated. "True. But, don't forget about Surskit's Ice Beam. Ice Type moves have a critical effect over Flying Types!" Rylan explained, staring at Ash and Fletchling.

Just then, the Gym doors opened, revealing Serena Grace, from Vaniville Town, in her Trainer clothings! She spotted Ash, in the middle of a Gym battle! _"There he is! It's Ash!" _Serena thought happily. She ran to where Ash was, until Rylan and Alexa stopped her by talking. "Can I help you?" Alexa asked. Serena stopped in track, and started to stutter. "I was wondering if it was okay to watch them battle?" Serena asked. "Sure thing. The more there is, the merrier, Serena." Rylan answered. Serena gasped. Even Rylan was here! Rylan used to come to Vaniville Town to watch Serena's mom post her old video of herself having Rhyhorn races. Serena once thought Rylan was a nutter, but after helping her get her courage during her Rhyhorn riding practice, Serena started to think about him as a good friend.

Serena walked over and watched next to Rylan. "Okay, Fletchling! Peck, let's go!" Ash called. Fletchling flew up and dove towards Surskit! "Quick! Dodge it!" Viola ordered. Surskit swiftly dodged the attack! Viola then ordered Surskit to use Ice Beam! Fletchling dodged it with its speed! "Surskit, Sticky Web, go!" Viola called. "Fletchling, use Double Team!" Ash ordered. Fletchling made fakes of himself to evade the Sticky Web attack! "It dodged everything!" Clemont explained. Bonnie made a chant to attack to Ash and Fletchling. "Now, Fletchling! Use Razor Wind!" Ash called. Fletchling obeyed, sending a full force of swift winds, blasting Surskit! "Ah!" Viola gasped. As the smoke cleared, Surskit had swirls on her eyes! "Surskit is unable to battle! Fletchling wins!" the referee called. "Alright!" Ash shouted out with triumph. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie cheered for Ash. "Did you see how awesome Ash battled?" Bonnie asked. "I sure did!" Serena answered. "Now, both sides have one Pokémon left!" Clemont explained.

"This is where Ash loses the battle." Rylan whispered. "Huh? What are you talking about, Rylan?" Serena asked. "Viola's last Pokémon is an evolved form, but it's just like a Caterpie, Weedle, and Wurmple." Rylan answered, glaring at Ash. _"Be careful, Ash. The last battle might be tough, even for Fletchling." _ Rylan thought. Viola returned Surksit, praising it for doing its best. "Timr to beat your other Pokémon, and get my hands on my first Kalos Gym Badge!" Ash chuckled. "It's not gonna be that easy! My Gym Leader pride's on the line! Let's do this, Vivillon!" Viola called, sending her last Pokémon. As the last Bug Type appeared, it looked like a butterfly with colorful wings. It's eyes looked sparkly and it had thin antennas!

"What's that Pokémon?" Ash asked as he took his Pokédex and scanned Vivillon. _"Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find the source of water. It has been said it'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "Alright, Fletchling! Peck!" Ash yelled. Fletchling again made a dive towards Vivillon! Viola, however, knew how to counter the move. "See? Flying Type moves are super effective against Vivillon!" Clemont exclaimed. "Vivillon, use Psychic!" Viola ordered. Vivillon's eyes glowed, controlling Fletchling like a puppet! Fletchling chirped in pain from the Psychic Type move! "What... happened?" Ash asked, panicking as her tried to find a way to free Fletchling. "Since I've made an Ice battlefield, I want you to experience on what it's all about!" Viola sneered. Vivillon forced Fletchling to smash toward the icy ground! "Fletchling!" Ash called out.

Everyone except Rylan gasped. "Fletchling, are you okay? Can you still fly?" Ash asked. Fletchling nodded as it kept flying in the air! "Use Gust!" Viola ordered. Gust struck Fletchling as it was sent back to a ceiling! Instead of landing back down, Fletchling actually sticked to the ceiling because of Sticky Web! "Fletchling!" Ash called out. "It's stuck in that Sticky Web!" Clemont gasped. Serena and Bonnie gasped, too. But, Serena grew worried the most. "Hmph. I told him not to get careless, now, he's about to pay the price. It's over..." Rylan muttered, sighing with disappointment. "Break free! You can do it, Fletchling!" Ash shouted. Fletchling struggled to free itself from Sticky Web, but it was useless. "A picture perfect opportunity! Vivillon, Solarbeam!" Viola ordered. Vivillon began to glow and shot a Solarbeam at the struggling Fletchling!

"EEVEE, USE SHADOW BALL!" a voice ordered.

An explosion occured as Fletchling began to fall down. It landed on the ice floor, fainted. Then, a Shadow Ball blasted Vivillon away! Both Alexa and Viola gasped by the interruption. "Fletchling is unable to battle! Vivillon wins! Which means the victor is Viola, the Gym Leader!" the referee declared. Viola was still shocked by the incoming Shadow Ball. But, she realized who it was. "Fletchling! Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Ash!" Bonnie called. She and Clemont brought the injured Pikachu over as Ash grew scared of what happened to his two Pokémon. He took a chance to glare at Viola. "I know I lost. But... I'll come back here, stronger! And when I do, I hope you'll let me have a rematch." Ash called out to Viola. Viola agreed and asked Ash to come back anytime.

So, Ash ran with Clemont and Bonnie out of the Gym, and to the Pokémon Center. Serena looked sorry as she tried to say something to Ash, but nothing came out. She looked back at Rylan, who was glaring at Viola. _"That command to use Shadow Ball... Rylan... you knew this was going to happen, did you?" _Serena thought, looking at Rylan.

Ash lost to Viola in his first Gym battle. Now, it's Rylan's turn. Will he have the chance to defeat Viola, or will Rylan's Pokémon end in the same way? Find out soon in the next chapter.

To be continued...


	11. The Santalune Gym Battle! Part 2

**Chapter 11: Santalune Gym Battle Part 2!**

Last time on "Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey", Ash and his friends, featuring Rylan have arrived in Santalune City for his first Gym battle. Rylan, all of a sudden, refuses to help Ash with his problems when Ash got too careless about the location of the Santalune Gym. So, he managed to get there first before Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie did. However, despite of Ash's protest of wanting to battle against the Gym Leader, who was Viola, Alexa's sister, Rylan allowed Ash to battle Viola first. Even with the type advantage over Viola's Bug Type Pokémon, Ash lost the battle from Viola's Vivillon's finishing move, Solarbeam. Right now, Ash is near the Pokémon Center with Clemont and Bonnie, waiting for Ash's Pikachu and Fletchling to be healed. Rylan was up next against Viola. Will he have a chance against Viola's Bug Types?

In the Gym, Viola was showing Alexa the picture she took of on Ash and Pikachu. "So, that's the photo you took of them when they were on their way here?" Alexa asked. "That's right. Isn't it a great shot?" Viola asked. "Excellent! You can really pick up the powerful bond that Ash and Pikachu have with each other!" Alexa exclaimed. "Helioptile!" Helioptile replied. "You're right! Although, their battling wasn't all that powerful." Viola sighed, remembering the loss Ash had with her. "Don't underestimate just because he lost to you, Viola." Rylan called out. Viola grew startled with Rylan's prescence, not thinking that he was still there. "What do you mean?" Viola asked. "Losing to you was just a lesson to him, for being too careless. He'll win, the next time you face him. And... it's my turn to battle you now, isn't it?" Rylan asked. "That's right. Let's get on the battlefield." Viola replied, smiling at her new opponent.

"The Gym battle between Rylan, the challenger, and Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader, will now begin!" the referee announced. Viola and Rylan were in the battlefield, with Alexa watching them. _"This should be interesting." _Alexa thought, looking at Rylan. "Each side will have the use of 2 Pokémon! And the battle will be over when either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue! Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon!" the referee continued. "There's one thing I like to ask about before we start, Rylan." Viola called. "What would that be?" Rylan asked. "That order on using Shadow Ball... it blasted Vivillon away before my battle with Ash was over. Was that you?" Viola asked. "..." Rylan didn't answer. He slowly nodded and sighed. "I understand why you did it, but, that was uncalled for, and it was against the rules! I'll make it an exception this time, but it better not happen again, understood?" Viola explained. "Fine... if that's what you want." Rylan muttered.

"Surskit, go!" Viola called. "Surs!" Surskit cried as it made a battle stance. "Eevee, it's all you!" Rylan called. Eevee nodded and got in the battlefield. "Now, battle begin!" the referee declared.

**Viola:**_** Surskit + 1 Pokémon **_**VS ****Rylan:**_** Eevee + 1 ****Pokémon**_

"You may go first, Rylan!" Viola called. "With pleasure. Eevee, use Swift!" Rylan called. Stars began to float around Surskit as it looked around for an escape! "Surskit, use Protect!" Viola called. A barrier blocked all the attacks away! "Spin on your back while using Swift, Eevee!" Rylan shouted. The Normal Type Pokémon spun on its back, while unleashing Swift! Surskit got hit and hit, multiple times! "Counter with Signal Beam, Surskit!" Viola called. Surksit shot a beam at Eevee! "Defend yourself with Shadow Ball!" Rylan called. The two moves collided, creating an explosion! Rylan used this chance to tell Eevee to use Shadow Ball, again! The Ghost Type move blasted the Water-Bug Type Pokémon away! "Urgh! In that case, use Ice Beam on the battlefield!" Viola cried angrily. "I think not! Eevee, counter Ice Beam with Hidden Power!" Rylan called. Both Hidden Power and Ice Beam caused another explosion, only forcing Ice Beam to hit the trees! "Oh no! Not the trees!" Viola gasped.

"That's something you should be less concerned of! Eevee, wrap this up with Iron Tail!" Rylan called. "Don't count on it! Use Protect, Surskit!" Viola yelled. The barrier protected Surskit from the Steel Type move! "Eevee, come here." Rylan called. Eevee ran over to Rylan and stood next to him! "That was just a test, Viola. Now, try to counter this Pokémon! Noibat, you're up next!" Rylan cried, sending out his small Dragon Type Pokémon. Meanwhile, as Alexa watched, she realized that she needed to help Ash with something for his rematch. So, she walked out of the Gym to help Ash out. "Surskit, use Ice Beam on the battlefield!" Viola called. Surskit nodded and shot another Ice Type move on the ground! Like in Ash's battle, the battlefield was frozen! "Hmph. Do you think something like that could stop Noibat? Noibat, use Aerial Ace!" Rylan exclaimed.

Noibat slashed Surskit away, and used Steel Wing to slam the Pond Skater Pokémon on the floor! Viola gasped in horror. The smoke passed as Surskit was on the floor, with swirls on his eyes! "Surskit is unable to battle! Noibat wins!" the referee declared. Viola thanked Surskit for help as she returned it to her Pokéball. "You may have defeated Surskit, but this will be a tough challenge to you! Let's go, Vivillon!" Viola cried, sending her final Bug Type Pokémon out. _"Solarbeam is what made Ash lost the battle. The moves that I know for Vivillon is Solarbeam, Gust, and Psychic. What's the last move?_" Rylan thought. "Vivillon, use Psychic!" Viola ordered. Vivillon's eyes glowed as she controlled Noibat to move towards the icy ground! "Boost yourself with Gust!" Rylan shouted out. Noibat stopped itself from falling with Gust! "Try to dodge this! A perfect picture for victory! Vivillon, use Solarbeam!" Viola shouted, creating a frame with her fingers. Vivillon absorbed the sunlight energy and blasted the Grass Type move to Noibat!

"Intercept it with Shadow Ball!" Rylan called. The two powerful moves exploded, blocking everyone's sight! "Use this chance to use Aerial Ace, Noibat!" Rylan yelled. The Dragon-Flying Type Pokémon shot towards Vivillon with an Aerial Ace! "Blow it away with Gust, Vivillon!" Viola ordered. Vivillon used her wings to blow Noibat out of sight. However, Rylan had a strategy for that. "Ride the wind, Noibat! Then, use Shadow Ball!" Rylan cried. Noibat nodded and floated on the wind, while blasting Vivillon with Shadow Ball! "Argh... You're not bad, after all, Rylan. Maybe what your brother said was right. You do have a strong pride to win! But... it all ends here! Vivillon, use Sleeping Powder!" Viola exclaimed. Green powder covered Noibat, who started to grow drowsy by the move! "Oh no... Noibat! Pull yourself together!" Rylan gasped. Noibat started to fall down on the ground, fast asleep.

"It's time for the perfect shot again! Use Solarbeam!" Viola yelled, creating another picture frame with her fingers. Another Solarbeam was unleashed by Vivillon as it exploded on Noibat! "Noibat! No!" Rylan cried. As the smoke cleared, Noibat was lying on its back, with swirls on his eyes! "Noibat is unable to battle! Vivillon wins!" the referee declared. Rylan praised Noibat for doing his best, while returning the Pokémon to its Pokéball. "Eevee, it's all or nothing. I need you again!" Rylan called. Eevee nodded with determination and ran into the battlefield! "Vivillon, use Gust!" Viola shouted. A strong wind blew from Vivillon's wings! Eevee struggled to stay on the ground! "Use Iron Tail to hang on!" Rylan growled, trying to see from the wind. Eevee obeyed and smashed her tail on the ground to prevent herself from being blown away!

"No way! Ugh... Vivillon, use Psychic!" Viola grunted. "Counter the move with Swift!" Rylan called. Stars hit Vivillon, causing her to lose focus on the Psychic Type move! Viola grew annoyed by this and told Vivillon to use Sleeping Powder, to put Eevee asleep! "Jump, Eevee!" Rylan yelled. Eevee jumped, startling the evolved Bug Type Pokémon! "In the air, you can't easily dodge! Vivillon, wrap this up with Solarbeam!" Viola cried.

"Eevee and I won't lose! Not today, never! Use Shadow Ball, Eevee!" Rylan yelled. A tear crawled from Rylan's cheek, remembering the day his brother almost lost his Gym battle against a Leader named Grant in Cyllage City. The two special moves collided, creating an explosion! Suddenly, as in a miracle, Shadow Ball managed to get through and hit Vivillon! "N-No way..." Viola gasped, backing away. "This is it, Viola! It's over! Eevee, wrap this up with Hidden Power!" Rylan shouted. Orbs of light blasted Vivillon toward the ground! As the smoke cleared, Vivillon was on the ground, covered with bruises. Its eyes had swirls on them, too! "Vivillon is unable to battle! Eevee wins! It means that the winner of this battle is Rylan, from Lumiose City!" the referee declared. "W-We did it, Eevee!" Rylan called, panting. "Uei uei!" Eevee cried, happily running towards her trainer's arms.

Later, it was night, as Viola presented Rylan, his second Gym badge! "Here it is, Rylan! You've earned... the Bug Badge!" Viola explained, giving the badge to the Lumiose trainer. "Thanks, Viola. I've had a great battle." Rylan explained. "So have I! Are you going back to Lumiose City to continue your journey?" Viola asked. "No. I'm going to relax and wait until Ash gets his own Bug Badge. Your sister told me to look after him." Rylan answered, grinning at the Santalune Gym Leader. "I guess you make a true friend of Ash, for just waiting for him to accomplish one of his plans!" Viola exclaimed, smiling at Rylan. So, Viola said good night to Rylan as she returned to the Gym. Rylan said good night back, and headed towards the Pokémon Center, where he saw Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena, training for Ash's rematch against Viola!

Clemont was presenting his new machine to the other three! Rylan sighed. It's always science to Clemont when there were situations like this. "Allow me to help you with your training by using the best of my scientific skills! Remember, the future is now, thanks to science... and the power of technology!" Clemont sneered with determination. He took off the tarp from his new invention. "Clemontic Gear, on! I invented this device in anticipation of Ash's very situation he's in! I call it..." Before Clemont could finish, Rylan finished the words for him. "'The Sticky Web the Sticky Wicked Whackerwonk'?" Rylan sighed with disappointment. Everyone grew startled to see Rylan coming towards them!

"Ry? When did you get here? Did you win a badge?" Ash asked, surprised. "Yes, I won against Viola, see?" Rylan answered, showing Ash and the others the Badge Case. It had the Voltage Badge from Lumiose City, and the Bug Badge from Santalune City. _"Whoa. Now he has two badges! I'm still empty, though. I've got to catch up, somehow!" _Ash thought, desperately. "H-How did you know about my machine?" Clemont stuttered. "You showed it to me in your home once, when Bonnie was asleep, remember?" Rylan replied. Bonnie grew irritated by Clemont, who showed Rylan a machine, while she was asleep! "SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING!" Ash cried with excitement. Clemont explained the stickiness it replicated from the Sticky Web move, and how the machine worked. "Well, I really don't know what you're talking about, but thanks, Clemont!" Ash exclaimed.

"So, let's get started! Lock on target, annnndd... fire!" Clemont called, firing a sticky web at Pikachu and Fletchling! "Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Both Pokémon dodged out of the way, causing the sticky web to miss! Pikachu touched the web, and it sticked to his hand! He shook it off, realizing that it was like Surskit's Sticky Web. "This is what I call a training with sides! Keep it up! Fire, fire, fire!" Clemont sneered, pulling the lever to launch more Sticky Webs! Pikachu and Fletchling managed to dodge all of it! "Hey! You're both looking great!" Ash exclaimed with proudness. Pikachu and Fletchling landed on the ground after dodging the sticky move! "Not bad! But, you haven't experienced my device working with full power!" Clemont explained, flashing his glasses. He triggered the machine to maximum level, and pulled the lever to fire!

Nothing happened! Everyone, including Rylan, Clemont, and Eevee looked confused. Clemont checked on the machine to see what the problem was, until it began to trigger itself! Clemont grew so surprised, that he pushed the cannon toward the air! Four sticky webs shot up, and landed back on the cannon! The cannon began to sputter, flashing with a preparation for an explosion! Once again, Rylan covered Eevee inside his gray jacket, and pulled his hood on to protect his head from the explosion!

KABOOM!

As Rylan turned, everyone, except himself and Eevee were covered with puffy hair! Clemont began to blubber on why he had failed again! _"*sigh* That's Clemont, all right. An inventor who causes a little explosion with machines..." _Rylan thought, sighing.


	12. Ash VS Viola! Ash's Rematch!

**Chapter 12: Ash VS Viola! Ash's Rematch!**

Last time on "Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey", Ash had serious training after his loss against Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader. Rylan faced Viola after Ash's loss. Rylan battled with Eevee and Noibat against Viola's Surskit and Vivillon. He was victorious, allowing him to earn the Bug Badge, as his second badge. Now, the five heroes, including Serena are outside, near the Pokémon Center, in the night to help out in Ash's training for his rematch against Viola.

"In that case, all right! Froakie, I choose you!" Ash called. The Bubble Frog Pokémon appeared, glad to be outside. "Froakie Kie!" Froakie croaked happily. "Froakie! If you attack with your frubbles, it'll be like getting attacked by Sticky Web!" Ash called. Froakie nodded and threw some frubbles at Pikachu and Fletchling, who dodged it! "Wow! What a clever way to use frubbles!" Clemont exclaimed, straightening his glasses. "Yeah! Keep it up!" Bonnie cheered. "Denne ne!"Dedenne cheered as well. "Now, concentrate, and speed up!" Ash called. Both Pikachu and Fletchling nodded as they kept dodging Froakie's frubbles! "Show them your spirit!" Ash shouted. As the two Pokémon dodged the move, Serena spoke up. "I never knew Ash had Froakie, too!" she replied. "That's because she's from Professor Sycamore's research lab!" Bonnie explained.

"The truth is, Serena, Froakie chose Ash as his trainer." Rylan replied. Serena looked at Rylan, surprised with his words of what the Water Type did. Soon, all of Ash's Pokémon landed on the ground. "I think we're all going to be just fine! So, let's call it a day!" Ash called. Pikachu agreed. Froakie walked over to Fletchling, and gave her the slap of honor! Fletchling grew tough, puffing her wings out! Suddenly, Rylan noticed Bonnie wobbling! "Ra ra ra, go team, go. I know... that you can... do it..." Bonnie whispered, sleepily. Clemont sighed and held onto Bonnie as he dragged her to bed inside the Pokémon Center Inn. "Okay, Ash. I'm going to tuck Bonnie into bed!" Clemont replied. Ash thanked Clemont and Bonnie for staying up so late as the two siblings walked to the Center. Ash walked to his Pokémon, praising them. "Well, we all worked on what we could do! All that's left is to battle Viola as hard as we can! So, let's give it all we got!" Ash exclaimed. All of his Pokémon agreed.

Serena and Rylan walked over to Ash. "It's amazing when how hard trainers and Pokémon work! It takes an awful lot of time and effort to earn yourself a Gym Badge, doesn't it?" Serena asked. "You'll be training this in no time! Soon, you're gonna hit the road, and catch some more Pokémon so you can challenge Pokémon Gyms, right?" Ash explained. "I guess so. I know I have Fennekin, but I'm not sure what my next step is going to be." Serena replied. "Well, you can help out Ash and me during our journey, or travel with us, that is, if you would like to." Rylan suggested. "Well, take your time and you'll know what to do!" Ash replied. Serena thought for a second, and nodded with agreement.

**The next morning...**

Ash, Rylan, and the others went back to the Santalune Gym for Ash's rematch against Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader! "The Gym Battle rematch between Ash, the challenger, and Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader will now begin!" the referee declared. While the explanation, Alexa talked to Serena on how she heard the talk between Ash and herself, surprised that the inspiration came from herself! Serena looked confused, but shrugged and looked back at the start of the rematch. _"Careful, Ash. You're not the only one who trained for this rematch. Viola has trained her Pokémon, too!" _Rylan thought, staring at Ash. "Each side will have the use of two Pokémon! And the battle will be over when either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue! Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon!" the referee explained.

"So, Ash! My sister tells me that you've been training hard yesterday! I'm looking forward to this!" Viola exclaimed, holding up her Pokéball. "Yeah, me too! Cause this time, I'm gonna win a badge!" Ash cried. Pikachu called with an agreement. "My lens are still focused on victory, and nothing will ruin this shot! Go, Surskit!" Viola called, sending her Water-Bug Type Pokémon. "Time to even the score, right, Pikachu?" Ash called. Pikachu agreed as he ran into the battlefield! "Battle, begin!" the referee declared.

**Viola:** _**Surskit + 1 Pokémon **_**VS Ash: _Pikachu + 1 Pokémon_**

Ash and Pikachu stared as Surskit began to slide with her long legs! "They're waiting for to see Surskit's first move!" Alexa replied. "ASH AND PIKACHU! GET'EM, GET'EM, GET'EM!" Bonnie yelled with determination. Dedenne copied Bonnie, cheering for the two. "You can't take a picture without pressing the shutter and can't win a battle without attacking! Alright, Surskit! Use Sticky Web!" Viola called. Surskit shot the webs at Pikachu, who dodged on Ash's order! None of the attacks caught him, which startled Viola! "Wow! That's fast! All that training's paying off!" Serena called. "Don't count on an easy victory, Serena." Rylan reminded. "Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu charged and shot an Electric Type move! "Surskit, Protect!" Viola called. The barrier protected Surskit once more, like in the last battle!

"Signal Beam, go!" Viola shouted. Surskit shot up into the air, and blasted the Bug Type move at Pikachu! "Dodge! Then, Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu leaped out of the way, and slammed Surskit toward the ground with Iron Tail! Surskit immediately got up, glaring at Pikachu! "Alright!" Both Serena and Rylan called. They looked at each other for a moment, and blushed, looking away from each other. "Yay! Pikachu really nailed it!" Bonnie cried with excitement. "Denne ne ne!" Dedenne cried out, too. "Iron Tail is ineffective to against Surskit, but considering how Pikachu wasn't able to land an attack last time, it was a meaningful hit!" Clemont explained, staring at the battle.

"Now, let's re-focus this battle! Time to use Ice Beam, and create an Ice Battlefield!" Viola called. Surskit began to use Ice Beam, but Pikachu pounced on it, only forcing Surskit to freeze the trees! However, Surskit shook off Pikachu and created an Ice Battlefield! "Pikachu!" Ash called. Everyone gasped to see the Ice Battlefield again! Ash gritted his teeth, he wasn't able to stop the ice again!

"Another picture perfect Ice Battlefield! Surskit, start skating!" Viola ordered. Surskit obeyed and skated around Pikachu, confusing the Electric Type Pokémon again! Pikachu tried to stand up, but the ice only forced him to slip! "It's just like the last battle!" Bonnie protested. "The difference is, Ash trained really hard for this one!" Serena exclaimed. "Well, the training technique for the ice must work. Otherwise, Ash will lose again!" Rylan replied. "Uei..." Eevee poked out of Rylan's jacket hood, shivering from the cold ice. "Can you get up, Pikachu!?" Ash asked. Pikachu struggled to stand up. "This Ice Battlefield is my studio! I'm the photographer, and I'm calling the shots! Surskit, Signal Beam!" Viola cried with triumph. The Pond Skater Pokémon began to charge up Signal Beam again! "Now, Pikachu!" Ash ordered. Pikachu slammed its tail on the ice, hanging on!

"That's the thing Ash wouldn't tell us about! How he was going to deal with the Ice Battlefield!" Clemont explained. "Way to go! Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried. Pikachu charged up and blasted a Thunderbolt attack! Signal Beam and Thunderbolt created and explosion, but Thunderbolt got through, and shocked Surskit! Surskit screamed with pain as it smashed into the ground, with swirls on her eyes! "Surskit, no!" Viola gasped. "Surskit is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" the referee declared. "We did it!" Ash called to his partner. Pikachu held his paw up in triumph! Bonnie and Serena clapped their hands together, happy that Ash managed to beat one of Viola's Pokémon! "Wow! Pikachu managed to use its tail to stay in balance!" Alexa exclaimed.

Viola returned Surskit to her Pokéball, and praised Surskit for her hard work again. "Pikachu, return!" Ash called. Pikachu ran over to where Ash was, tired from battling Surskit. Viola grew surprised with this! "What? You're done battling with Pikachu!?" Viola asked. "Fletchling wants a chance for a rematch against Vivillon, too! Fletchling, I choose you!" Ash shouted, sending out the Tiny Robin Pokémon! "Fletchling!" Fletchling chirped. "Picture perfect! Let's do this, Vivillon!" Viola called, sending her evolved Bug Type Pokémon. "Viv! Vivillon!" Vivillon called. "They won't have to worry about Sticky Web this time!" Bonnie explained. "And Ash can thank Pikachu for that!" Serena replied. "They also have a way to counter Gust! This is nothing like the last battle, for sure!" Clemont sneered, flashing his glasses. "I wouldn't be celebrating now, if I were you. Don't forget about Vivillon's Psychic and Solarbeam..." Rylan explained, glancing at Vivillon.

"Right, Fletchling! Use Steel Wing, let's go!" Ash called. Fletchling flew up and attacked with the Steel Type move! "Use Psychic!" Viola sneered. Vivillon's eyes glowed, controlling Fletchling once again, spinning it around! "Fletchling, no! Be strong! Get up!" Ash called. As Fletchling was smashed toward the ground, Fletchling got up, even more determined! "Great, Fletchling! Now, use Steel Wing!" Ash called. Fletchling slashed Vivillon with another Steel Wing! "Way to go! Now, use Peck!" Ash exclaimed. Fletchling aimed its Peck at Vivillon and flew towards it! "Dodge it, quick!" Viola called. Vivillon managed to dodge the attack! "Alright, now, use Gust!" Viola called. Strong winds once again blew from Vivillon's wings! The Flying Type was blown away!

"Remember our training, Fletchling!" Ash called. Fletchling obeyed and flew, while riding the wind! "Great, Fletchling, ride it!" Clemont called. "Yeah! You can do it!" Both Serena and Bonnie cheered. "Keep it up, and victory will be claimed!" Rylan called up. "Uei uei!" Eevee cheered. "Fletchling, use Razor Wind, now!" Ash ordered. The Tiny Robin Pokémon threw some sharp winds at Vivillon! "Vivillon, Sleep Powder!" Viola called. Vivillon blew some green powder at Fletchling, but got hit from a few Razor Winds! Fletchling began to fall down, asleep from the powder! "Fletchling, wake up!" Ash gasped. _"I was afraid that this was going to happen!" _Rylan thought, sweating by Fletchling's current status!

"I had no idea Vivillon could use Sleeping Powder!" Clemont gasped. "Excellent picture perfect! Vivillon, Solarbeam!" Viola cried. Fletchling once again was blasted by the Grass Type move, as it landed on the ice, fainted. "Oh no! Fletchling!" Ash cried. "Fletchling is unable to battle! Vivillon wins!" the referee declared. "Aw, poor Fletchling lost!" Bonnie said sadly. "There's no way that my sister would let Ash win without a real fight!" Alexa replied. "That's okay! We believe in Ash!" Serena exclaimed, determined. Ash returned Fletchling to her Pokéball, thanking for her hard work. "I'm gonna need you to get back in there, Pikachu!" Ash explained. Pikachu nodded and leaped into the ice battlefield!

"Now, Vivillon! Use Gust!" Viola cried. Gust blew at Pikachu as he used his tail to hold onto the ice! "Hang tough, Pikachu! You can stay on your feet!" Ash ordered. Pikachu held on tight on the ice! Clemont gasped that because of the battle with Surskit, Pikachu could have a disadvantage with Vivillon! "Pikachu can't beat my Vivillon in that state! I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait longer for your badge, Ash!" Viola sneered. "Yeah!? Well, there's no way we're giving up! That's not we're about! We'll keep battling until the very end!" Ash growled. The confidence startled Serena as she remembered the past.

_Flashback_

_"Don't give up until it's over!" Young Ash cried."_

_Flashback Ends_

"I admire your persistence, but this is the end! Gust one more time!" Viola exclaimed. Vivillon used the Flying Type move again, blowing a strong wind at Pikachu! "Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash called. "What is the point!? He can't get to Vivillon with...!" Rylan gasped as he saw Pikachu slam its Iron Tail on the ice! "He's using Iron Tail!" Serena replied, amazed. "Another way to stay afoot!" Clemont stated. "Pretty clever! But, you've just made it easier for me to focus! Vivillon, use Solarbeam!" Viola called. Vivillon blasted another Solarbeam at Pikachu! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Thunderbolt and Solarbeam collided, creating another explosion! "Argh! Vivillon, Sleep Powder!" Viola cried. More Sleep Powder dusted on Pikachu, who began to feel sleepy! "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Everyone else on the sidelines gasped, too! "I don't think Pikachu could move at this rate...!" Rylan panicked.

"So, here we are again! It's my chance to take a great last picture!" Viola replied. "Pikachu! Ash! You've got to hang in there!" Serena called. "Let's finish this up! Solarbeam!" Viola ordered. Vivillon charged up another move, preparing to finish Pikachu off! "Pikachu! Wake up!" Ash yelled. The Electric Type Pokémon struggled to stay awake! "Remember your training from yesterday!" Serena yelled. That gave Ash an idea! "Pikachu! Use Electro Ball on yourself!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and sleepily sent Electro Ball to the air! The move woke Pikachu up as it landed on him! Viola, Rylan, Eevee, and Vivillon gasped at the result! Serena and Bonnie cheered again for Pikachu's determination! "It neutralized Sleep Powder by using an Electric Type move on itself!" Clemont explained. "That's so very very Ash!" Alexa giggled. "Vivillon, Solarbeam!" Viola ordered. The Solarbeam was blasted at Pikachu as Ash ordered Pikachu to counter the move with Electro Ball! Once again, the moves exploded, but Electro Ball pushed its way through, blasting Vivillon!

It was forced back, slamming into the three frozen lights! Vivillon then struggled to stay flying! "Come on, Vivillon! Stay strong!" Viola cried. "Uh oh. Vivillon is starting to fly weird, all of a sudden!" Bonnie gasped. "Look at its wing! It's covered with ice!" Clemont gasped, pointing to Vivillon's right wing. Viola clenched her fist, with annoyance. "No! How can this be!?" Viola shrieked. "Pikachu! Zap with Thunderbolt!" Ash cried. The Electric Type move zapped Vivillon, as it landed on the ice, with swirls on her eyes! "Vivillon, no!" Viola gasped. "Vivillon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Which means the winner of the battle... is Ash!" the referee declared, pointing to Ash's side!

"Alright!" Ash cheered. "Pika pi!" Pikachu cried happily as he ran towards Ash's arms. "We did it, Pikachu!" Ash told his partner. "Ash!" Clemont called. Ash turned to see Rylan, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie ran towards him! "Ash! That was amazing!" Serena exclaimed. "Happy happy buddy! Way to go, Ash! You were great!" Bonnie shouted. "I'm glad that you won. Nice work, Ash." Rylan replied, smiling at Ash. "Hey, thanks! But, I couldn't have done it without from the help of you guys!" Ash explained. "Ash... I had nothing to do with it, you know it!" Clemont explained, rubbing the back of his head! "Nah. Your invention gave me the idea!" Ash explained. Clemont grew confused for a second, then remembered the explosion that his sticky machine had. "You mean, my invention's failure gave you the idea of Pikachu using Electro Ball on itself?" Clemont asked.

"Yep! And this victory doens't belong to me! It's all of ours!" Ash exclaimed. The other four just smiled and giggled. Alexa walked over to Viola, who returned Vivillon. "What did I tell you about Ash?" Alexa asked her younger sister. They began to walk over where Ash and his friends were. "Yeah! You knew it all along!" Viola giggled. "Ash?" Viola called. Ash turned to see Viola and her referee presenting the Bug Badge for Ash's victory! Ash raised the badge in triumph, thanking Viola for it. He placed the badge on his Badge Case. Later, everyone was outside as Viola gave Ash some advice. "There are some things that you can only see when you look it through in the camera's feedfinder, and things you'll only see by living together with Pokémon! Keep strengthening the bond with your Pokémon, and good luck!" Viola explained.

"Ash, I imagine you're heading towards a Pokémon Gym battle. In that case, how about the Gym in Cyllage City?" Alexa asked. "Cyllage City Gym? That sounds great!" Ash exclaimed. Helioptile leaped to Ash's arm! "You take care, Helioptile!" Ash replied. "Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Heliop!" Helioptile exclaimed as she ran back to Alexa. "Okay then, we're gonna head out! Thanks again!" Ash replied. Soon, they all said their farewells as they left the outside of the Santalune Gym. "Oh! And Rylan?" Alexa called. "Yes?" Rylan turned back around. "I'm sure that your brother will come back to Kalos someday. He just called me yesterday night to see if you were okay or not. He says that he's proud to have a little brother like you!" Alexa explained. The thoughts about his brother made Rylan sad, but he thanked Alexa for the reminder and followed Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.


	13. Serena's Thoughts!

**Chapter 13: Serena's Thoughts!**

Last time on "Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey", thanks to the tough training Ash Ketchum had with his Pokémon, he was able to defeat Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader, in his rematch. Now, both he and Rylan Shinoshi have a Bug Badge. Serena plans to think about what she is going to do while traveling with Ash and his new friends! "So, Serena. Where are you headed from here?" Ash asked. "Uh... me? Well, I... um..." Serena stuttered. Then, Ash made the decision for her! "Why don't you just come along with us?" Ash suggested. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Yeah! That'll be fun! Come with us! We'll have a great time!" Bonnie pleaded, holding onto Serena's hand. "Yeah! Sounds like an excellent idea to me!" Clemont explained. "I'd prefer it, Serena. It's best that you do." Rylan replied. "Thanks to you, I've been able to come up with a Santalune Gym strategy! And if you could help me here on out... Uh, it would be great." Ash explained, stuttering with the last part.

Serena thought for a minute, then agreed. "Sure! How could I say no to all that?" Serena answered, winking at Ash. Rylan grew startled with the sudden change of feelings to Serena, from nervous to agreement! "Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Clemont replied. Serena checked her pink pad when she asked Ash if he wanted to go to Cyllage City for his next Gym Badge! When both Ash and Rylan said yes, she checked the location where they should head to Cyllage. They would have to pass Lumiose City to get there. So, the five trainers ran up to get to Lumiose City first.

Later, they were walking on a path that's... well, unknown. "As long as we're going to Lumiose City, I'd really like to take a shot at the Lumiose Gym Battle." Ash stated. Rylan noticed Clemont growing nervous with that decision. "W-Well, it's probably a great idea to keep in mind that you haven't been in the Kalos region for long. I've got an idea! Why don't you and Rylan use this time to catch another Kalos Pokémon?" Clemont suggested. "Clemont, I've already caught _another _Kalos Pokémon if you haven't noticed. Come on out, Riolu!" Rylan called, sending out his Fighting Type Pokémon. Riolu opened his eyes, rubbing his ears to see Rylan and his four friends! "Wow! When did you catch Riolu, Ry?" Ash asked. "During my solo walk, when we were traveling to Santalune. Riolu came to me when it sensed my sadness and my bright heart! Isn't that right, Riolu?" Rylan asked. Riolu nodded as it walked over to its trainer!

Ash searched around for a new Pokémon to catch. "Hey, Ash! Rylan! If one of you catch a super cute Pokémon, will you let me take care of it?" Bonnie asked. "Sure! Of course!" Ash answered. "I have no problems with that, Bonnie." Rylan answered. Riolu nodded as well in agreement! Bonnie cheered, happy for being able to care for her friend's Pokémon. "So, why did you decide to go on a journey, Serena?" Clemont asked. Serena answered by walking towards Ash, with something in her hands. "I wanted to give this back to you. It's yours." Serena answered, handing Ash the white-blue handkerchief, with a Pokéball sign. Ash just blinked at it, confused.

"Ash, remember the day when we were at Prof. Oak's Summer Camp when we were younger?" Serena asked. "Yeah..." Ash answered. "Well, you let me borrow this way back!" Serena replied. Ash again just looked at it, trying to remember the time.

_Flashback_

_A young girl was walking around in a forest, lost. "Where is everybody? Where did you all go?" Young Serena called. Suddenly, she heard rustling on the bushes! She grew startled as she landed on her side, hurting her leg. Out of the bushes, was a Poliwag! It took a second to look at the scared Young Serena, then hopped away! Young Serena grew very frightened, knowing that she never wanted to come to the summer camp. She screamed for her mom, only hearing another rustle on the bushes! Young Serena grew scared and started to back away, with tears on her eyes! "Poliwag?" the boy called. He stepped out of the bushes to see Serena, scared. "Hey, are you alright?" Young Ash asked._

_"H-Huh?" Young Serena squeaked, looking up. "Hi! I'm Ash! Who are you?" Young Ash asked. Young Serena only answered that she hurt her leg. So, Young Ash took out a handkerchief (white-blue, and with a Pokéball sign). "Don't worry. See this? This will make you feel better!" Young Ash explained as he tied the handkerchief to Young Serena's leg! He tried to make her better with some magic words, but, it turned out to be useless. "I can't stand up!" Young Serena protested. "Don't give up until it's over, okay? Come on!" Young Ash exclaimed, holding his hand out for Young Serena. She took it, and didn't feel any pain! "I think we should be getting back to the campsite! Okay? Come on!" Young Ash replied, holding Young Serena's hand as they both walked out of the forest._

_Flashback Ends_

"Well, that sounded romantic. Ash saving you and all." Rylan snickered. "That's Ash's handkerchief?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah! I've been wanting to give it back to you for a long time now, and never had a chance to do it! Thank you." Serena explained, giving the handkerchief to Ash. "Uh... sure." Ash muttered, taking the handkerchief. "But then, when I saw you in a Garchomp news in TV, and saw it was you, I knew it was time for me to track you down!" Serena explained. Ash took a moment to look at the handkerchief and Serena, then finally remembered! "Hold on! Now I remember! You're that girl with a straw hat! Wow! That was you! And you came all that way for this?" Ash asked. "Not just that. You see, I also really wanted to see you and all, but... I never guessed that you wouldn't remember me at all." Serena sighed with disappointment, making a puffy face.

"Uh... yeah, sorry!" Ash replied, sweatdropping. Pikachu stared at his trainer with a "Seriously?" look. Then, all of them laughed, with Ash's clueless thought. Just then, the ground began to shake! "That's...!" Serena gasped. "Serena, you don't think that's..." Rylan started, but didn't finish. They all saw six Rhyhorns running with people in uniform on them! They all dodged out of the way! "I knew it! Rhyhorn!" Serena gasped. "There's more!" Clemont called. Ash took out his Pokédex, scanning Rhyhorn. _"Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn recklessly charges straight ahead, trampling anything that gets in its way." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "What was that about?" Ash asked. "That, Ash... it was a Rhyhorn race." Rylan answered. "Race?" Ash repeated. Then, they saw Officer Jenny come by with a motorcycle, startled to see Ash, Serena, Clemont, Rylan, and Bonnie in the way!

"What do you all think you're doing? You're not supposed to be here! You're standing right in the middle of a Rhyhorn racecourse!" Officer Jenny scolded the trainers. "Rhyhorn racecourse?" Ash repeated. So, Officer Jenny took all of them to a village called Odyssey Village. She explained on where the Rhyhorn races start, and what the course was. They all saw the announcer explaining that Racer #5 was in the lead for the race. "Wow! A Rhyhorn race! Never seen one before!" Ash exclaimed. "That's obviously because you're from Kanto and all." Rylan muttered, sighing with Ash's curiousity. "Rhyhorn races are pretty rare in the Kalos region!" Clemont stated. "This is so awesome to watch!" Ash cried out. "Rhyhorns are so cute, too!" Bonnie squealed with delight.

"You know, they even have special Rhyhorn racetracks in bigger cities! This course is actually kinda easy." Serena explained. "Really? You sure know a lot!" Ash exclaimed. "That's because Serena's mom is a top Rhyhorn racer, sunshine, that's how Serena knows a lot about this!" Rylan sighed. Serena explained on how the race happens and the restrictions for the Rhyhorn race. "There's a special Rhyhorn race that anyone can participate in tomorrow! Ash, if you're interested, you might want to give that race a try!" Officer Jenny explained. Ash grew more excited by this and agreed to participate in the race! So, Officer Jenny led them to where all the Rhyhorns for the race settles in. "Here's where you choose a Rhyhorn for the Rhyhorn race over here! Go ahead and pick any Rhyhorn that interests you!" the keeper explained.

"You mean I can really choose my own?" Ash asked. "Sure!" the woman answered. "Well, I really need to get back to work. Have a great race, Ash! Bye!" Officer Jenny replied, walking back to her motorcycle. Ash decided on which Rhyhorn he was going to pick. He began to walk towards one from behind! "Ash! Don't do that! If you approach a Rhyhorn from behind, it might begin to panic and run. Do this!" Serena scolded. She gently walked over to the startled Rhyhorn, and gently smoothed its horn! The Rhyhorn calmed down as it roared happily. Serena guessed that the one Ash picked should be smart and gentle. "Sounds good! Then, I choose you! Nice to meet you, Rhyhorn!" Ash replied, petting Rhyhorn, who again roared gently. "Wow! I'm impressed! Serena, you're really goo at handling Rhyhorn!" Clemont exclaimed, impressed with the Vaniville trainer.

"Thank you! You see, the truth is, my mother was a Rhyhorn racer, so she made sure I knew how to handle them from the time when I was a little girl!" Serena explained, blushing lightly. "Whoa. Does that mean you want to be a Rhyhorn racer, too, Serena?" Ash asked. Serena kind of shook her head, and explained that she hasn't thought of anything that could be better for her, rather than a Rhyhorn race. "If you ask me, it sounds like you want to find your own path!" Clemont replied. "Hey, Serena? Since you know a lot about Rhyhorn racing, do you think you could teach me some of the basics, like the rules and how to ride?" Ash asked. "You mean, me?" Serena asked, stepping back. "Yeah, please?" Ash pleaded. "You have some experience with this, Serena, so, it would help Ash a lot." Rylan explained. "Please, Serena? You're the expert!" Bonnie also pleaded.

"Well, I guess so." Serena answered, still unsure about the suggestion. "Alright!" Ash cried out loud.

**Later...**

"Hee hee hee! Okay! I'm all set!" Serena called out. "You look great!" Bonnie complimented. Serena was wearing her Rhyhorn race uniform. It was pink, and had two pink and red hearts on the leg! "It suits you!" Clemont replied. Serena called to Ash, who dressed up in the uniform, too, although it was blue. "How do I look?" Ash asked. "Much all blue, if you ask me... but, it fits you." Rylan answered. Serena then begin to teach Ash some rules and things that he needed to do, like to ride on Rhyhorn, or approach it. Unfortunately, he kept falling off, for the time sake. "There's gotta be a trick to do this right." Clemont replied. "Do you think that you can show me on how it's done, Serena?" Ash asked. Serena thought for a second, but, when Ash made up a reason, Serena sighed and agreed. "Watch closely... Do this... and you're up!" Serena demonstrated, getting on the Rhyhorn!

Everyone, even Rylan, was impressed. "And... when you want your Rhyhorn to walk, signal it with your feet!" Serena continued, tapping on Rhyhorn with her foot! The Rhyhorn then began to walk. Clemont and Bonnie grew impressed, and started to give Serena compliments! "Okay, so... how do you run?" Ash asked. Just as Serena was about to answer, Rhyhorn threw Serena off, causing her to fall and land on the ground! Then, all the Rhyhorns began to trudge towards Serena! Everyone gasped as Serena was out of sight by the group of Rhyhorn! Just as Rylan called Eevee out to fight, he and Ash heard Serena laughing! "Stop! Stop! That tickles! That tickles!" Serena laughed as the Rhyhorn kept licking her with affection. "What's going on?" Ash asked. "It seems that Serena's laughing! The Rhyhorn seems to like Serena a lot!" Clemont answered.

Then, Serena remembered in her home, where she practiced riding Rhyhorn with her mom! _"Maybe it was just playing before." _Serena thought, petting Rhyhorn. Bonnie grew jealous with Serena and wanted to let the Rhyhorns like her, too! She ran next to Serena, getting liked, too! "So cute! Rhyhorn are such sweeties!" Bonnie squealed. It was soon evening as Ash managed to hang on tight to Rhyhorn, as Clemont, Bonnie, and Rylan cheered him on! "H-How am I-I doing!?" Ash shouted. "Close your mouth! You'll bite your tongue! Keep going! Be one with Rhyhorn!" Serena cried. The yelling suddenly made her remember when her mother cheered her on when she was practicing back in Vaniville Town!

Soon, everyone went to bed in a cabin at nightfall. Rylan suddenly woke up, groaning that he woke up too early. He sleepily looked around to see everyone fast asleep, except Serena. She was out of bed! _"Argh! What is Serena doing in the middle of the night?" _Rylan thought angrily. He stood up and began to search around the cabin for Serena. Eevee woke up to see her trainer getting out of bed, and followed him, nuzzling him! Rylan smiled at his little Pokémon and let her ride on his shoulder. Rylan then saw a light in the kitchen! He took a peek, seeing Serena baking cookies, with Fennekin watching her! _"Fennekin. the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin exhales hot air that can reach up to 400 degrees. it likes to snack on twigs." _Rylan's Pokédex buzzed. He put away his Pokédex and stared at Serena. "Fenne? Fennekin?" Fennekin asked. Serena put a finger up to her lip. "We need to stay quiet!" Serena ordered. Fennekin out a paw on her lips, whispering.

"Serena?" Rylan called. Both Serena and Fennekin squealed with surprise, then sighed with relief. "What are you doing in this time of the night?" Rylan whispered. "Well, you see, I'm baking these cookies for everyone to eat tomorrow after the race!" Serena whispered. "Whose cookies are those for? The first, I mean?" Rylan asked silently. "Eeek! W-Well... uh... it's for... *gulp*... Ash." Serena whispered in Rylan's ear. "The first batch for Ash, why?" Rylan asked. "Uh... you see..." Serena stammered. "Oh! Let me guess... you like _like_ Ash, right? As in love?" Rylan snickered. "R-Rylan Shinoshi! I do not- Oh..." Serena started to shout, then stopped herself. "Alright. You just like Ash, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Night." Rylan yawned as he and Eevee went back to bed. "Uh... good night?" Serena repeated, confused.

To be continued...


	14. Interference in the Race!

**Chapter 14: Interference in the Race!**

Last time on "Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey", Ash and his four friends, including Serena and Rylan were walking back to Lumiose City to make a route to Cyllage City for Ash and Rylan's next Gym Badge. During the walk, Serena explained to Ash that they have already met when they were younger. They've met in Professor Oak's Summer Camp, where Serena was saved by Ash from a wild Poliwag. Serena pouted that Ash didn't remember her at all. Just after the conversation, they soon saw groups of racers and Rhyhorns charging on the path. They all figure that it was a Rhyhorn race. Ash decided to particpate in one of the special races. Serena taught him all the basics needed in order to ride a Rhyhorn and to stay on during the race. It was night when Ash wrapped up the training. It was night, when Rylan discovers Serena baking cookies for everyone. He realizes that the first batch belongs to Ash. Rylan almost thought that Serena was in love with Ash, but decided that it wasn't. For now, it was the beginning of the Rhyhorn race.

"Folks! Welcome to the Rhyhorn races' final day! The day, when any racer could join in!" the announcer announced. Bonnie cheered for Ash so that he could have more confidence during the race. Ash thanked Bonnie for the cheering and got ready. "Get set! Go!" the announcer yelled. The five racers already made a lead over Ash, who again had trouble controlling Rhyhorn! "Well, that's not a very good start." Bonnie muttered. "You can say that again." Rylan sighed, seeing all the racers take off. "I hope he's okay." Serena replied. "I wonder..." Clemont stated.

Meanwhile, Ash started to catch up on the other racers! He felt even more determined to win! "Okay! Now it's time to catch up, and take the lead! Let's go!" Ash declared as he signaled Rhyhorn to run faster. Back to Rylan and the others, it was only a few minutes, when they saw one of the camera screens black out! "What happened?" Serena asked. "Must be a technical glitch." Clemont guessed. "On a race like this? Ugh... can anything get worse?" Rylan muttered, groaning. "Uh oh. We lost our live feed! Something must've happened on the course! But what!?" the announcer gasped. "That's it. I'm going to check on it." Rylan growled as he leaped out of the seats and ran for the course! "Poor Ash..." Serena replied sadly. "Well, let's not just stand or sit here! Rylan, wait up!" Clemont called after Rylan as he followed the Lumiose trainer. Serena and Bonnie followed, both worried about Ash.

Ash and Rhyhorn were charging through the course, but, it seemed empty for the Kanto trainer. "That's weird. Where are the other Rhyhorn?" Ash asked himself as Rhyhorn kept on running. Pikachu leapt on Rhyhorn's horn on its face to take a closer look! Suddenly, a glowing net caught Ash, and sent him flying out of Rhyhorn! Another glow appeared. However, it was a cage, surrounding Pikachu and Rhyhorn! "Pikachu! Rhyhorn! What's going on out here!?" Ash gasped. He then turned to see the other racers tied by the net, too! He looked back at the two imprisoned Pokémon, to see the familar trio! "Mission accomplished!" the woman sneered. "Who said that!?" Ash shouted out, angered.

"Prepare for trouble, the one we make!"  
"And make it double, with a nod in the beak!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite the people, within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reaches, to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off in the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!? You always try to mess things up!" Ash snapped. "Pish posh. We win! And you lose!" James taunted, pressing th buttons on his remote! The cage holding Pikachu and Rhyhorn connected to the other trapped Rhyhorns! It looked like a Team Rocket Cage train! Meowth danced until he got to his driving seat! He pulled a lever as the train began to move! "And just waht do you think you're gonna do with them!?" Ash shouted. "It's such a bore if you have to ask! They'll help us conquer the world, silly!" Jessie answered. "And, don't forget Pikachu! That would help, too!" James added as he and Jessie hopped onto the train. "Since you're all tied up, we bid you bye-bye!" Jessie sneered as Meowth began to pull the train away from Ash!

"I want Pikachu back! You won't get away with this!" Ash bellowed as he struggled to break free. Just then, several Mud Bombs and Hidden Power blasted and stopped the Team Rocket train! Jessie and James screamed with surprise as they fell from the top of the train! Meowth grew dizzy as he saw Bunnelby and Eevee pop out from underground! "Huh! Way to go, Bunnelby!" Clemont called. "You did good, too, Eevee!" Rylan called to his Pokémon. Bunnelby and Eevee nodded with thanks. Meowth gasped, seeing Clemont and Rylan, panting! "Looks like we made it in time!" Clemont replied. "Clemont! Ry!" Ash called out. "Serena! Bonnie! Wow! Am I glad to see you!" Ash exclaimed. "Rylan and I had a bad feeling something happened, but none of us imagined it would be like this!" Clemont explained. The five heroes turned to see Team Rocket groaning with pain.

"Bad is right! It's Team Rocket!" Bonnie shrieked. "Little brat! You'll pay for that, loud mouth!" Jessie shrieked. Just then, Riolu came out of his Pokéball, creating a battle stance! Fennekin tapped onto Serena. Riolu tugged onto Rylan's hand. Both trainers understood on what their Pokémon were trying to say. "Oh, right! Pikachu and the others are in trouble, and you want to help them, right?" Serena asked Fennekin. "You want this to be your first battle with me, and become the hero, am I correct?" Rylan asked Riolu. Both Pokémon nodded and made a battle stance! "Fennekin, Ember!" Serena called. "Riolu, use ThunderPunch!" Rylan called. Ember struck Team Rocket as they yelled in surprise. James accidently dropped the remote, as Riolu used this chance to destroy it! All the bars and cages vanished as all the Rhyhorn glared at Team Rocket!

"All of a sudden, I don't feel so good!" Meowth gulped, sweating. "F-Feels kinda... dratty out here!" Jessie stuttered as she turned blue with a shivering tone. "That feeling is a wind of wipeout!" James stammered, also turning blue with afraidness. "Hey, relax!" Meowth stuttered, trying to calm down all the Rhyhorns, but, it was useless. "Team Rocket, you're finished! Eevee, use Shadow Ball! Riolu, use Force Palm!" Rylan called. Riolu blasted Team Rocket with the Fighting Type move, as Eevee launched the Ghost Type attack, once again blasting them into the air! As they landed down, all the Rhyhorns charged at the evil trio, throwing them into the sky, and out of sight!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were flown into the sky. "Awesome! Thanks, everybody!" Ash thanked. Clemont sighed as he slumped down from all the running. "Are you okay, Ash?" Clemont asked. "You bet!" Ash answered as Pikachu leaped to Ash's shoulder. Serena and Rylan both thanked Riolu, Fennekin, and Eevee for winning and for saving their friends. Just then, Officer Jenny arrived with the motorcycle! "Is everybody here alright?" Officer Jenny asked. "Officer Jenny!" Ash called. "Yes, ma'am. We're all fine!" Rylan answered. Soon, the other Rhyhorn racers were free as Officer Jenny told everyone to be clear of the area. Fennekin looked up at Serena and nudged her. "Fenne?" Fennekin asked. _"I guess that means I can battle, too!" _Serena thought.

Later, it was evening as Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were with Serena, calling her mother. Rylan just sat on the bench behind, waiting. "Hi! Nice to meet you! My name's Ash! And this is Pikachu!" Ash shouted out. "I'm Clemont! Hi there!" Clemont called out. "My name's Bonnie! And this is Dedenne!" Bonnie cried happily. "C'mon, Ry! You've got to introduce yourself!" Ash called as he dragged Rylan to the phone booth. "Um... hi, ma'am. It's great to see you again!" Rylan replied, shyly. "It's great to see that you're with my daughter again, Rylan. You seemed to grow taller than before!" Grace exclaimed, smiling at Rylan, who blushed. Serena pushed Rylan out of the way to introduce Fennekin! "Take a look! Fennekin! You see, Fennekin's my new partner!" Serena explained. "Fennekin! Fenne! Fenne!" Fennekin cried out happily.

"Nice to meet you! I hope that you'll take good care of my daughter!" Grace replied, smiling. "You know what Serena did? She taught me how to ride a Rhyhorn today!" Ash explained. "Ash! You didn't have to tell her that, did you?" Serena scolded. "Hey, it's the truth! And there's more! She told me to be one with the Rhyhorn and that helped the most!" Ash continued. Serena pushed out of the way, to face her mother again. "Mom! Guess what? You see, I've decided that I'm gonna travel with Ash and Rylan, with the rest of their friends! Isn't that the best?" Serena explained. "Really? That's great! Have a wonderful time!" Grace exclaimed. Serena grew surprised with her mother's response. "Mom?" Serena asked. "I mean it. It'll be a wonderful experience for you! I'm sure!" Grace replied. Serena thanked her mother for her agreement.

Later, Serena joined the other four, claiming that she will go with them! "Oh yeah! Ash! Here! For you!" Serena explained, handing Ash a small, white bag! Ash reached inside, seeing cookies inside! "Whoa! Cookies! They look awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "It's a gift for all your hard work! And also, a thank you for when we were little!" Serena explained. Then, Ash suddenly choked up from eating so fast! "You're eating way too fast!" Clemont sighed. Rylan slapped Ash on the back for him to gain consciousness. "Don't worry! I've made some for everybody!" Serena exclaimed, handind Bonnie, Clemont, and Rylan the same white bag for the cookies! "Thanks, Serena. You're the best!" Rylan complimented as he gave Riolu and Eevee the cookies! _"I guess this is still just the beginning for us all! Let's see how the adventures go!" _Rylan thought as he smiled at the sunset. "Ry? What are you looking at?" Ash asked. Rylan turned and chuckled. "Nothing, Ash. It's nothing." Rylan answered.

To be continued...


	15. Furfrou to Groom!

**Chapter 15: Furfrou To Groom!**

Ash, Rylan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were in a town near Lumiose City. "Bonnie!" Clemont called to his sister. "Coming!" Bonnie called, running to her brother and her friends. "You're going to get lost if you keep wandering off!" Clemont warned his sister. But, as usual, Bonnie claims that she was fine. Just then, the five trainers saw a man walking with an unknown Pokémon! "Wow! I've never seen that Pokémon before!" Ash cried out with delightment. "That, Ash, is a Furfrou." Rylan explained. "Furfrou?" Ash repeated, as he took out his Pokédex. _"Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Furfrou wears signs of tasks, protecting kings who ruled the Kalos region, over ancient times." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "It looks different than the one in the Pokédex..." Ash muttered. "It probably went to the Groomer! There's a really famous Pokémon Groomer in this town! Look at this!" Serena explained, showing Ash the groomer shop. "Pokémon Groomer?" Ash repeated.

"There are like hairdressers for Pokémon! In the world of Pokémon Groomer's, he's the superstar! Wish I could meet him!" Serena explained, showing Ash the famous man who was the star of grooming. "Yeah! Wish I could meet him, too!" Bonnie cried out. Just then, a shadow loomed over Bonnie! It was another Furfrou! It pushed Bonnie to the stony ground! "B-Bonnie!?" Clemont gasped. "Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked. They all ran to Bonnie who was on her rear ends. As they walked to Bonnie, a teen girl that looked like a hairdresser came out of the shrubs and ran towards Furfrou and them! "Oh! I'm so sorry! That Furfrou's with me!" the girl explained, falling on her knees. The girl noticed the scrapes on Bonnie's knee, making her panic even more. "Don't worry about me! I'm just fine!" Bonnie giggled.

Soon, Bonnie had her knees bandaged, thanks to Clemont's emergency aid kit. Bonnie felt better instantly as she checked for Dedenne, who also felt fine. "I'm so sorry. Really!" the girl replied, bowing her head down again. Clemont assured to the girl that his sister was okay. "Now, this is like the Furfrou in the Pokédex." Ash replied, looking at Furfrou. "Furfrou still hasn't been groomed. I'm Jessica!" Jessica explained. Soon, the five heroes introduced themselves to Jessica, the groomer-in-training. Then, Bonnie had an idea like she had with Viola! "Jessica's a keeper! I mean, please take care of my brother!" Bonnie pleaded in romance. Clemont activated his Aipom Arm and scolded Bonnie that it was enough. "I hope that you'll think about it. Please, Jessica?" Bonnie pleaded. "Oh dear." Jessica replied. "Think about what?" Serena asked.

Bonnie then explained that she couldn't take care of Clemont herself, so she decided to find a girl that could be a perfect wife for Clemont. However, it didn't turn out well as expected. Later, they all began to walk towards the Groomer shop. Jessica explained that she was training to be a Pokémon Groomer, but, she couldn't groom her Furfrou much. It usually runs away, not seeing Jessica as her partner. That made Serena and Bonnie want to meet the famous Groomer even more! "Why not see where I work? To make up for the scrape knees!" Jessica suggested. Everyoe agreed, so, Jessica led them to a near Groomer Salon, the place where she worked. As they went inside, the five trainers saw the famous Groomer they saw in Serena's travel guide pad. "Wow! Talk about an unbelievable coincidence!" Clemont stated.

The groomer noticed everyone and walked out to meet them. "Jessica! Are you finished giving your Furfrou a walk?" the Groomer asked. "Sherman, I'd like to introduce you Clemont, Ash, and Rylan, and Serena and Bonnie!" Jessica explained, showing Sherman her friends. "I saw you in the grooming guidebook! You're a grooming superstar! It's such an honor to meet you!" Serena squealed with happiness. "I do think superstars are just an exaggeration." Sherman replied, waving his hand slowly. "They're all very interested in learning about Pokémon Groomers!" Jessica explained. "Well, in that case, why don't you fill them in?" Sherman requested. Jessica agreed to show Ash and the others around. Bonnie noticed a lot of berries on the table. "Well, Bonnie. There's a lot more to grooming Pokémon than simply grooming their fur! We give each Pokémon a through health exam. You can simply tell if a Pokémon is eating well by feeling their fur! So, the amount of fur that gets cut depends on how healthy it is!" Jessica explained.

"You have to know all that, too?" Serena asked. "I guess there's more to this grooming then I thought it would be." Rylan muttered. "Writing about nutrition is a must! For example, neither can a Rawst or Lum Berry are for when a Pokémon's not feeling well. And see? A Tamato Berry can help stimulate their appetite!" Jessica explained. Serena grew impressed with Jessica's teachings, but Ash grew dizzy and was steaming. "Ugh... I think my head's gonna explode." Ash groaned. "You idiot..." Rylan sighed angrily. "We also have 10 different types of shampoo and conditioner to choose from, depending on the fur quality on the client!" Jessica continued. "Wow!" Serena exclaimed. "Dedenne, look at them all!" Bonnie cried out. "Dede!" Dedenne exclaimed. "That reminds me... I've just finished up with two more clients! Would you all like a little peek?" Sherman asked. Everyone agreed, except Rylan. "Sorry, but I have something to pick up at the Pokémon Center, from Professor Sycamore, that is." Rylan explained. "Aw... too bad, Rylan. Well, you might as well see what the Professor wants!" Serena giggled.

"Sure, I'll get going. _(Very funny...)_" Rylan muttered as he walked out of the shop and headed towards the town's Pokémon Center. Eevee protested, wanting to see the new groomed Furfrou. "Sorry, little Eevee, I promise that I'll show you it again someday." Rylan replied, stroking Eevee's fur. "Why hello there, young boy!" a woman's voice called out. "Hm?" Rylan turned to see a woman with purple styling hair, and a dress with style! A man with blue hair was next to her, with a strange looking girl with a tail! "Who are you?" Rylan asked, narrowing his eyes. "Uh... you see, this is the another style that the superstar stylist is selling!" the man explained. "_Just _selling?" Rylan repeated, growing suspicious. "Yes! Winner of the crown for the best make-up! A gold medal for the best styling!" the man answered, placing rewards on the woman! The little "girl" also handed her the trophy, explaining that the woman had the best hair design.

"Now, we only work for five Pokémon maximum! You're the third one here! Would you care for your Eevee to have the make-up ready?" the "groomer" asked. Rylan grew hesitant, until Eevee's shined as her tail wagged with delightment! _"I guess I 've no choice." _Rylan thought, sighing. "Fine. But, it has to be done by the time I get back." Rylan answered, handing Eevee to the woman. "No problem at all! We'll be done in an hour!" the man exclaimed, bowing Rylan away from the shop as he slammed the door closed. _"Hmm... Something tells me that those freaks aren't superstars at all. But, with all the rewards and stuff... how can I prove that they aren't? Ugh... might as well go to the Center to call the Professor." _Rylan thought, walking to the Pokémon Center.

"Rylan? How are you?" Prof. Sycamore asked. "Nothing in usual, Professor. I've earned my second Kalos Badge from Viola, in the Santalune Gym!" Rylan explained, showing the two badges to the Professor. "Well done! Now, the reason I've called you is that, well... someone wanted me to give you this..." Sycamore explained, holding up the parcel. "What would it be, Professor?" Rylan asked. "Heh... you'll find out when you come back to my Lab in Lumiose City, Rylan! I hope to see you again!" Sycamore answered. "*sigh* Alright. I'll see you in Lumiose, then, Professor." Rylan muttered as he clicked off the phone. Later, he was walking around, thinking of picking up Eevee, when, Ash and the others arrived at the same time, seeing Officer Jenny! "Hey, Ry! What did the Professor wanted to say?" Ash asked. "None of your business." Rylan answered. "Now, if you don't mind, there's somehing I'd liked to ask you." Officer Jenny explained.

"What's that?" Clemont asked. "Have you seen the con-artists?" Officer Jenny asked. "Con-artists?" Serena repeated. "That's right! There's a woman who claims to be a famous Pokémon Groomer, and once she gets a Pokémon. She and her gang vanish!" Officer Jenny explained. Both Rylan and Serena gasped. "Tell us more!" Ash pleaded. "It's a group of four who likes dresses flamboyantly! Two wear flashy glasses!" Officer Jenny explained. Everyone saw the wanted people! "It's them!" Ash gasped. "Fennekin's in trouble!" Serena shrieked. "Little Eevee is in trouble, too!" Rylan gasped. They all went to where the fakes were at. Just as they reached there, it was completely dark and empty! "I guess we're too late!" Clemont replied.

"Are you sure this is where you've met them?" Officer Jenny asked. "Yeah..." Serena and Rylan answered. They quickly looked at each other, and then turned away from each other, blushing lightly. Everyone walked in to find any clues, until Jessica's Furfrou scented the fakes. "Hey, Furfrou! Are you picking up on their scent?" Jessica asked. Furfrou ran out of the dark place, with Jessica following him! "Quick! We've gotta follow those two!" Ash called, following Jessica and Furfrou. Everyone else followed suit, with the worrying Serena and Rylan following by.

Later, Furfrou led the gang to the con-artists! They were at the park! "Don't let them escape!" Rylan called out. "Hey! Give Fennekin and Eevee back!" Ash shouted. Then, the trio just smiled and took off their disguises!

"Prepare for trouble, pushy twerps!"  
"And make it double, dingle twerps!  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite the people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reaches, the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to have one stylish fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Serena shrieked. "Return the Pokémon that you stole!" Officer Jenny demanded. "If you want 'em, you're gonna have to get 'em!" Meowth sneered. "Manectric, let's go!" Officer Jenny called. A yellow-blue Pokémon appeared from the Pokéball, growling at the enemies. "Manectric?" Serena repeated, taking out her Pokédex. _"Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric collects electricities from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its mane gives off a strong electric current!" _Serena's Pokédex buzzed. "Inkay, gangway!" James called. "Use Thunderbolt!" Officer Jenny ordered. Manectric unleashed the Electric Type move at the Revolving Pokémon, but it dodged! James ordered Inkay to use Tackle! The attack made a hit, as Manectric countered with a Quick Attack!

"Ah! Use Psybeam!" James shrieked. Inkay blasted Manectric with the Psychic Type move! Manectric suddenly started to attack everywhere with Thunderbolt, even hitting its trainer! "Psybeam's effect caused Manectric to be confused!" Clemont explained. In the case, Officer Jenny returned Manectric to its Pokéball. "Leave this to us! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. "Out of my way! Riolu, I need you out!" Rylan yelled, sending his Fighting Type Pokémon out. Pikachu attacked with Quick Attack, but missed! Inkay shot goop on Pikachu's face! Pikachu grew blinded, trying to figure where Inkay was! "No! Pikachu! Are you okay?" Serena asked. "Ash, this is why you lost to Viola once! Riolu, use ThunderPunch!" Rylan called.

The move slammed Inkay toward the ground! "There's gotta be something we can do to help... Oh!" Bonnie cried, opening her bag to see a sleeping Dedenne! She sighed, and told her brother to help out. Clemont took out his Pokéball, but Ash stopped him! "It's okay, Clemont! We can still battle, right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu answered, nodding, but it didn't convince Rylan. "No, you can't! Riolu, use Quick Attack!" Rylan called. Riolu jumped up, slamming into Inkay! "Ahh! That's the last straw! Inkay, use finish this with Tackle!" James called. "Counter with Force Palm!" Rylan ordered. Just as Riolu was about to attack, Pikachu blocked Riolu's way and pushed him away, getting them both to safety! "Psybeam, let's go!" James called. "Pikachu! On the ground, and roll!" Ash called. Pikachu dodged the Psychic Type move, by rolling! "Turn around, and use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Out of the way, Ash! Riolu, use Vacuum Wave!" Rylan shouted. Thunderbolt and Vacuum Wave motioned to Inkay! "Now, your turn, Wobbuffet!" Jessie sneered. Wobbuffet went up in front and used Mirror Coat, blasting the attack back! Pikachu dodged it, but Riolu took the hit! "Oh no! Riolu!" Rylan gasped. "Aim behind you and use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered. Pikachu attacked blindly with Iron Tail, but Jessie told Wobbuffet to dodge! "Pikachu! Stay put and use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Riolu, hang tough, and use Vacuum Wave again!" Rylan called. Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat again, but the rebounded Thunderbolt zapped Inkay instead! The Mirror Coat had no effect from behind, so Wobbuffet took the hit, too!

_"That idiot! He's getting in the way!" _Rylan angrily thought. "Ash and Pikachu are... awesome! I can't believe Ash is acting as Pikachu's eyes as the battle goes on!" Jessica gasped. Clemont stated that he was once surprised, too, but realized it was something that only Ash was able to do. Jessica thought about once, getting Furfrou to trust her, during her brushing. "Inkay, use Tackle!" James yelled. "Jump to the left, and dodge it!" Ash cried. Pikachu dodged the move as Rylan told Riolu to use ThunderPunch! The move zapped Inkay, paralyzing it! With a surprise, Jessie threw a glowing net, caging Furfrou! "No! Furfrou!" Jessica gasped. "Well, we've got quite a haul today!" Jessie giggled. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "In that case, I'll eliminate you first, you stupid witch!" Rylan growled, facing Jessie. Jessie grew very angry with the insult, and told Wobbuffet to battle! So, it was Rylan's Riolu against Jessie's Wobbuffet.

Jessica grew angry as she charged at the cage to free her Furfrou! She got shocked by the electric cage as she was forced back! "Jessica, you'll hurt yourself!" Serena warned. "Clemont!" Bonnie yelled. "Bunnelby, come out and help us!" Clemont called, sending his Pokémon out. "Alright, Bunnelby! Use Mud Bomb, and destroy that cage!" Clemont called. Mud Bomb was blasted, but Wobbuffet got in front of the cage, and sent it back with Mirror Coat! Bunnelby dodged the move with Dig, and blasted Wobbuffet to the air! Pikachu shocked Inkay with another Thunderbolt! "Why you-! Take this!" Jessica shrieked, smashing the device with a branch. The broken device blasted Jessie away from the battle! The smoke cleared, with Team Rocket coughing! Furfrou stepped forward, wanting to finish the battle. Jessica saw to this, and told Furfrou to use Charge Beam!

KABOOM! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they vanished out of sight. The bag dropped as Fennekin and Eevee appeared out of the bag. They both saw their trainers as they ran and jumped to their trainer's arms! "Oh goodness! You're alright!" Serena sighed, holding on to her starter. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger, little Eevee." Rylan whispered, stroking Eevee's fur. Eevee blushed and nuzzled on Rylan's cheek. Officer Jenny picked up all the trainer's Pokéball, explaining that she'll return them to their owners, thanking everyone for their help. "Hey, Clemont! Didn't we just see Furfrou, listening to Jessica?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah! You're right!" Ash answered. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Bonnie had wiped the goop off of Pikachu's face. Everyone turned to Jessica, who asked Furfrou if she could style her. Furfrou nodded as Jessica hugged her Pokémon with a thanks.

So, back at the shop, Jessica finally styled Furfrou with the fur design and made her Furfrou have pink fur, and stylish, better than Team Rocket's fake style, anyway. "So, what do you think?" Jessica asked. "Beautiful!" Bonnie answered. "Such style!" Serena commented. "True perfection!" Sherman answered, nodding at his apprentice. She thanked everyone for helping her out, and for getting her to know her Furfrou's trust. Later, it was evening as the five trainers left the town and the grooming shop, saying goodbye to Jessica, Sherman, and Furfrou. "It must be nice to have something you can be passionate about." Serena replied to herself. "Huh? What'd you say?" Ash asked. Serena waved him off and sadi it was nothing. Rylan didn't talk to Ash at all for the performance he made during the battle against Team Rocket, but Ash didn't seem to notice Rylan's feelings, because he didn't ask Rylan anything. "I can't wait to go to Lumiose City!" Serena giggled as she ran with Ash to the next city. Clemont and Bonnie grew nervous about the idea, though. Rylan just stayed quiet as they all headed to Lumiose City.


	16. Clemont's Secret, Revealed!

**Chapter 16: Clemont's Secret, Revealed!**

"We made it to Lumiose City!" Ash cried as he and the four other trainers followed. "The last time I visited here, I didn't have much time to look around! But, this city must be the center of fashion universe! All the people are so well dressed! Prism Tower is also incredible!" Serena exclaimed. Everyone except Rylan looked up at the tower. "Hey, Ry? You remember when I tried out to try the Lumiose Gym?" Ash asked. "Oh? So, you've already challenged the Gym, right, Ash?" Serena asked. "Well, I showed up there, and tried to..." Ash explained, lookig at his starter. "Pika..." Pikachu replied, looking back at his trainer. They both remembered the few days they attempted to battle in the Lumiose Gym.

_Flashback_

_"I really want to have a Gym Battle, please!" Ash pleaded. "In order to challenge the Lumiose Gym, you must have at least accumulated at least, 4 Gym Badges. Please leave." the voice commanded. "H-Hey! Wait a minute! WAAAHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he was shocked by the electric sequence._

_End Flashback_

"That's what happened! I didn't have four Gym Badges, so I couldn't get in!" Ash explained. "I had no idea there were Gyms that you needed four badges to challenge it!" Serena commented. Clemont and Bonnie started to sweat a little by the words from Ash and Serena. Rylan seemed to notice, but didn't react to anything. "Ah, well. If that's the case, why don't we get out of Lumiose City?" Clemont asked as he and Bonnie tried to push Ash, Serena, and Rylan to get going! "But, I''ve been looking forward to explore Lumiose City!" Serena complained. "We can do that stuff next time! Okay! Let's go!" Bonnie explained, trying to pull Ash and Rylan away from the city! Clemont pushed Serena as they tried to sneak out of the city! "Hey! What's with all the rush?" Ash asked. Suddenly, a familiar voice to Clemont called out to him and Bonnie! "Well, if it isn't my Clemont and Bonnie!" a man called out.

"Dad!" "Ampharos!" Clemont and Bonnie called out. "HUH?" Ash and Serena asked. "Hmph." Rylan sighed. So, for a few minutes, Clemont and Bonnie introduced their father, whose name was Meyer, to Ash and Serena. Rylan already knew, because he visited Meyer once in his shop. "I'm Meyer! I run an electronic shop in the city, along with Ampharos here!" Meyer explained. "Amph!" Ampharos replied in recognition. "You and Ampharos, cool!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Bonnie introduced Serena and Ash to Meyer, calling them as friends, which made Meyer, well, happy with tears! "Your friends? Of course, I know Rylan... was your... friend... but... I'm so... I'M SO OVERCOME BY HAPPINESS THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU!" Meyer bellowed as he threw his arms around his kids, startling them. "My name's Ash, and this is my friend, Pikachu!" Ash explained. Meyer was interested in Electric Types, so he was interested with Pikachu.

"Who's this young lady?" Meyer asked. "I'm Serena." Serena answered. "Oh? So, Clemont's finally found himself a beautiful girlfriend! Gotta keep an eye on you now, huh? Huh?" Meyer snickered, nudging his son by the elbow. Serena blushed lightly as Clemont explained that it was not like that. As the introduction was finished, Rylan knew what would come up next. "Now, you listen to me, son. You should come to the house, once in a while!" Meyer scolded Clemont. Clemont stuttered, making Meyer suspicious. "Is there some reason you don't come around?" Meyer asked. That cracked Clemont as he gasped, sweating. "W-Well, Daddy. We've got things to do, so bye for now!" Bonnie squeaked as she pulled Clemont to Ash, Serena, and Rylan. "Wait, Clemont. I've told you this before. It's true that you need to be tough on challengers, but that alone isn't going to help out on trainers. You need to be the Gym Leader that Lumiose City can be proud of!" Meyer explained.

That made Ash and Serena suspicious as Clemont and Bonnie panicked. "Lumiose Gym?" Ash repeated. "Gym Leader?" Serena repeated. The two blonde siblings tried to persuade their father not to give it away, but, Meyer didn't seem to notice the persuasion. "See you soon!" Meyer called. "Y-Yes, sir!" Both Clemont and Bonnie exclaimed, going to the salute. "Ash, Serena, and Rylan? Please take care of my kids for me. And don't forget, come visit my shop one day!" Meyer called as he and Ampharos drove away in the motor bike!

As the two of them disappeared, Clemont and Bonnie slowly turned to their three friends, which Ash and Serena towered over Clemont, irritated. "Alright! What's this all about!?" Ash demanded. Clemont backed away, as both Rylan and Bonnie sighed. "Well, we might as well tell the truth." Bonnie replied. "Tell them, smart guy." Rylan muttered, turning away. So, at a nearby park, Clemont explained the whole story. "The truth is, I'm really the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym!" Clemont explained. "Why didn't you just tell us?" Ash asked. "The thing is, I really was going to tell you eventually. I'm sorry. It's a long story. You see, I was so busy as a Gym Leader, I never had the time to invent things like I wanted to. So, I decided to construct a Gym Leader robot, who could help me fulfill my responsiblilties as a Gym Leader, and give me more time!" Clemont explained.

_Flashback_

_Clemont was building a robot to assist his need as a Gym Leader. He was almost finished. "Okay! All done! Now, for the next step, programming! The first thing to do, is to gather up my ideals, and then put them all into your AI!" Clemont exclaimed as he typed up the data and things he wanted the robot to do. "I want all challengers around to have 4 Gym badges, and you need to be kind to the challengers, but at the same time, you need to be tough, when neccessary." Clemont stated, as he typed it all up. Once he was done, there was one thing left to do. "Now, I just need to set the voice code. Anything is fine, so, uh...'Sandwich'!" Clemont replied, just as Bonnie called to him, appearing in his room. "Clemont! Hurry up! You've got a challenger waiting!" Bonnie called. "I'll be right there!" Clemont called._

_Suddenly, he didn't notice the wires, as he tripped, and caused the robot to fall. "Oh no! Clembot!" Clemont gasped as he held "Clembot", and moved it near the table. "What did you make now?" Bonnie asked. "You can start today! I'm Clemont, the Gym Leader. And you're Clembot! The Gym Leader Robot!" Clemotn replied as he walked out of his room to battle his challenger. Later, he brought Clembot in the arena, trying to test the robot! "Wow! I want to see it move!" Bonnie cried, jumping up and down. "Sure! First, I'll engage it in a Pokémon battle! Clembot, activate!" Clemont called. The robot blinked a few times, then, stood up straight! "**Welcome... to the Lumiose Gym**" Clembot buzzed. "I'd like to challenge you to a Gym battle!" Clemont declared._

_"**How many badges do you have?**" Clembot asked. "Huh? Well, I don't have any badges." Clemont answered, growing suspicious. "**None? In order to challenge the Lumiose City Gym, you are required to have a minimum of 4 Gym Badges!**" Clembot scolded as he refused the challenge. "What!? But, your programming should say that you'd PREFER 4 Gym Badges!" Clemont gasped. "**Please try again**_ _**later.**" Clembot replied. "Stop this! I'll just have to re-program you instead!" Clemont snapped. "Can you really do that?" Bonnie asked. "I've prepared a special mechanism, in case of emergency." Clemont answered. "Now, Clembot! Activate to master battle recognition mode!" Clemont declared._

_"**Voice code will be needed for activation.**" Clembot declared. Clemont thought he knew what it was and said "Sandwich"! However, Clembot buzzed that he was incorrect. "What!? It's Sandwich! You're wrong!" Clemont protested, sweating even more. "**Incorrect.**" Clembot buzzed again. "Clemont! Is there any way that you can get your robot to behave?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know." Clemont replied, panicking. "**Please try again later.**" Clembot buzzed as he revealed the shock bolt to electrocute any intruders! It now thinks that Clemont and Bonnie are the intruders now! Clemont and Bonnie wailed as they ran out of the arena to safety. However, at that moment as they got out. The battlefield doors slammed shut, locking the two siblings from the Gym! "Hey! Clembot! Open up! CLEMBOT!" Clemont yelled as he pounded on the door._

_End Flashback_

"And that's why." Clemont finished. "So, now you can't get back to your own Gym?" Ash asked. "I keep trying, but Clembot won't let anybody in without four Gym Badges! He's always out there, on the battlefield." Clemont answered, looking down. "We even told Rylan to keep it a secret from you guys, making him, well..." Bonnie started, but Rylan interrupted coldly. "Guilty." Rylan mumbled, getting mad. Then, Ash and Serena walked to Clemont and both gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey, why don't we go back there, and see what we can do." Ash replied. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Yeah! Good idea!" Serena exclaimed.

So, the five heroes walked towards Prism Tower to see if anything happened. Surely, it did happen. Three angry boys were near the Gym, causing Clemont to run over and ask. "Hey, is there something wrong?" Clemont asked. "You bet there is! It's this Gym!" the green shirt boy answered angrily. "Didn't they say you needed four Gym Badges to challenge?" Clemont asked, gulping. "Yeah, but that wasn't any problem, because I already have four of them! My opponent was crazed, powerful robot. After I lost, it zapped me, and the floor opened up, and I was thrown out of there!" the boy explained. That made Clemont even more frightened. "I've had enough of this!" the red shirt guy grunted. "I'll never come to his Gym again!" the green shirt boy snapped as the three of them walked away.

"Being tough alone won't get trainers better..." Clemont repeated. "Now I understand what Daddy was talking about!" Bonnie replied sadly. "Denne denne..." Dedenne replied, appearing out of the bag. "What will you do?" Serena asked. "We know what to do! We'll just stop that crazy robot, now!" Ash answered. "How's that going to be possible, genius? Even with four Gym Badges, trainers lost. Even you and I won't stand a chance!" Rylan snapped, glaring at Ash. "We also can't do anything without the voice code!" Bonnie explained. "Now, try to relax and think carefully!" Serena assured. Clemont replied that even he jnew the password, he needed to battle Clembot! "But, you won't know unless you give it a try!" Ash snapped.

"No way! Clembot will have all of my Pokémon battle partners to battle me with! I can't win with my inexperienced Bunnelby!" Clemont protested. "Well, maybe you can't win, but maybe you can give it your best shot!" Ash shouted. The words woke Clemont up! "I don't know much about robots, but, since you made Clembot, the first place, maybe you'll come to understand each other in battle!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Battling Clembot, to understand each other?" Clemont repeated, confused. "Clemont, why did you become a Gym Leader in the first place?" Serena asked. "In Lumiose City, they call my brother, 'The Boy Genius of Electric Types'!" Bonnie answered. Clemont nodded and explained that he wanted to run an Electric Type Gym, as a Gym Leader, where no one has ever seen.

"All the more reason we need to get your Gym back!" Serena exclaimed with pride. "She's right! Taking back this Gym is gonna make you even stronger!" Ash agreed. _"Come to think of it, they're right! The more you attempt, the better you become!" _Rylan thought, remembering the day his brother lost on a trainer battle once, but trained hard in order to win in his rematch! Clemont agreed. Soon, he and the others reached a secret entrance, as they planned to meet Clembot on the battlefield. The went into a air vent as they moved to the next floor. They all went out of the vent. "We don't have to go much farther to the battlefield! Let's hurry up!" Clemont explained. Just then, a buzzing noise came up. Ash gasped that it was a Magnemite! _"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. Magnemite's units at the sides of its body can generate antigravity energy to keep it afloat in the air." _Rylan's Pokédex buzzed.

"That's my Pokémon! Magnemite, it's me!" Clemont called. At first, Magnemite grew happy, but then, it attacked with Thundershock! Everyone began to run, while dodging the Electric Type attacks! "Come on, Magnemite! Stop!" Clemont pleaded, but, it didn't work.


	17. The Battle for the Lumiose Gym!

**Chapter 17: The Battle for the Lumiose Gym!**

Last time on "Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey", the five heroes arrived back in Lumiose City, passing by to head to Cyllage City for Ash and Rylan's next Gym Badge. Then, they meet Clemont's father, Meyer, who gives away Clemont's secret, revealing Clemont was a Lumiose City Gym Leader. Clemont explains the story of how he wanted to invent things while taking care of his Gym. However, the Gym Leader robot Clembot, that Clemont made went haywire and locked Clemont and Bonnie out of the Gym! So, Ash planned to go with Clemont to help him out, to stop Clemont. Serena and Rylan agrees as the five heroes went inside the secret entrance to the Gym battlefield. Along the way, they meet Clemont's Magnemite, who all of a sudden, attacks them even at its trainer, Clemont!

"Come on, Magnemite! Stop!" Clemont ordered. Magnemite didn't listen. Instead, it kept attacking with another Thundershock attack! "Why is it attacking us!? It's your Pokémon, is it?" Ash asked. They were soon running from Magnemite's attack! "Yeah! But because Clembot's now the Gym Leader, I guessed it ordered Magnemite to get rid of any intruders!" Clemont guessed, dodging the Electric Type moves. "That's awful!" Serena cried out. "Is it okay if we battle back?" Ash asked. "We have no choice!" Clemont answered, making that a yes. Ash sent out Froakie to battle Magnemite! "Use your Frubbles to stop it from attacking!" Ash ordered. Froakie wasted no time, throwing its frubbles at Magnemite, knocking it out!

Ash was complimenting Froakie until Serena gasped that another one was attacking! It was Clemont's Magneton! It used Screech, hurting everyone's ears! "This one's mine! Noibat, use Shadow Ball to freeze it!" Rylan called, sending his Dragon Type Pokémon out. Noibat unleashed a Shadow Ball to attack the Electric-Steel Type Pokémon. Unfortunately, Magneton splitted to dodge the move! "Ugh! It dodged!?" Rylan gasped. Magneton was about to attack with Thunderbolt, when Pikachu countered the move with Thunderbolt, saving Rylan and Noibat. Froakie unleashed its frubbles once again, knocking out Magneton out! "Thanks so much, Pikachu and Froakie!" Serena thanked. "Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Froakie!" Froakie croaked happily. Again, Rylan didn't feel thankful, and glared at Ash.

Soon, a few minutes later, Clemont panted that they finally escaped from the passage madness. Just as everyone was about to relax, a light flashed, revealing a familiar robot to Clemont! "**Welcome... to the Lumiose Gym.**" the robot buzzed. "Clembot! It's you!" Clemont gasped.

"Now, Clembot! Activate master battle recognition mode!" Clemont demanded. "**First, voice code will be needed to activate the recognition.**" Clembot explained. Clemont began to think of what the code could possibly be. "_Relax. Just stay calm, and focus._" Clemont thought. "Do it, Clemont!" Bonnie called out. "There's something that you can do to remember!" Serena exclaimed, hopeful. "What's with the bump on Clembot's head?" Rylan asked, pointing to the big bump on Clembot's head! Suddenly, Clemont remembered!

_Flashback_

_Clemont was placing Clembot near the table, to prevent it getting any more damage. "You can start today! I'm Clemont, the Gym Leader!" Clemont replied, getting up and walked out of his room. Neither Clemont and Bonnie noticed, but, Clembot spoke up. "**Voice code complete. Ready to proceed.**" Clembot buzzed._

_Flashback Ends_

What Clemont said a week ago, he finally remembered and spoke up. "Ah! The voice code is: 'You can start today! I'm Clemont, the Gym Leader!'" Clemont stated. "**Code recognized. Battle recognition mode activated.**" Clembot buzzed in. "Alright!" Clemont called out, excited that his robot is finally working again. "Way to go, Clemont!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. So, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Rylan walked to the sidelines to see Clemont battle against Clembot. It was a Gym Leader VS a Gym Leader robot! "Bunnelby! Let's go!" Clemont called, sending out his Normal Type Pokémon. "**I will use this Pokémon.**" Clembot stated. He shot out a Pokéball, revealing it to be an evolved Electric Type Pokémon that looked like Helioptile, but it was bigger! "Heliolisk!" the Pokémon cried out.

"Heliolisk!" Clemont called. Heliolisk seem to recognize its real battle partner and danced around, overjoyed to see its trainer again! "That's Clemont's powerful Pokémon. He used it against me when I was battling him and his Helioptile!" Rylan explained, narrowing his eyes. "Whoa..." Ash said in amazement. Ash took out his Pokédex, scanning Heliolisk. _"Heliolisk, the Generator Pokémon. And the evolved form of Helioptile. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building, and charges by spreading its frills." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "My Gym Leader reputation is resting on this battle! Heliolisk, give it all you've got!" Clemont called. The Generator Pokémon nodded, making a battle stance!

**Clembot:**** _Heliolisk_ ****VS ****Clemont:** **_Bunnelby_**

Clembot called Heliolisk to make the first move. "**Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!**" Clembot ordered. "Clembot's starting off with Thunderbolt. Well, that's how I programmed it to do!" Clemont sneered, flashing his glasses. Heliolisk unleashed Thunderbolt to Bunnelby! "Bunnelby! Use your ears to defend!" Clemont called. Bunnelby dug up the sand with its ears, blocking Thunderbolt! _"Hey... that's the same strategy that Clemont used during his battle against Ash!" _Rylan thought. The explosion occured, blocking everyone's sight of the battle! "Clemont did that when I battled against him!" Ash replied. "Amazing!" Serena cried out. "Bunnelby, Doubleslap!" Clemont ordered. "**Use Dragon Tail!**" Clembot ordered. Both Doubleslap and Dragon Tail were equal, until Bunnelby quickly went behind Heliolisk and slapped him!

"Now, Bunnelby! Dig!" Clemont shouted. Bunnelby obeyed and dug underground! However, the next move Clembot ordered Heliolisk to do, was unexpected. "**Now, use Bulldoze!**" Clembot buzzed. Both Clemont and Rylan gasped as Heliolisk slammed its foot on the ground, creating shock waves! The shake caused Bunnelby to force itself out of the ground! "Hold on! I didn't taught Heliolisk that move!" Clemont protested. "Clembot taught Heliolisk on its own!?" Serena gasped. "What!?" Ash gasped as well. _"That's impossible! How could a robot, like Clembot do that move!?" _Rylan thought, sweating. "**Use Dragon Tail!**" Clembot ordered. This time, Bunnelby took the hit from Heliolisk's Dragon Tail!

Bunnelby used its ears to stop itself from sliding down. After Clemont asked if Bunnelby was okay, Clemont took a deep breath, flashing his glasses. _"Having Heliolisk use Bulldoze like that was a surprise. But, it'll be the same thing for them from dealing the new move from us!" _Clemont thought, preparing for a next attack. "Okay, now it's our turn! Bunnelby, use Double Team!" Clemont called. Bunnelby shot up into the air, and created clones from itself! All Bunnelbys surrounded Heliolisk, who looked confused! "Heliolisk's just standing there!" Ash stated. "I'll bet this works!" Serena cried. "I wouldn't count on it as an early victory, guys." Rylan muttered, thinking of what's coming next.

"Bunnelby, Mud Shot!" Clemont called. All the Bunnelbys prepared to launch the Ground Type move, until Clembot ordered another surprising move! "**Parabolic Charge!**" Clembot ordered, pointing at Bunnelby. Heliolisk zapped all of the fakes, including Bunnelby, while healing itself! "BUUUUNNNN!" Bunnelby screamed. "What kind of move is that?" Serena asked. "That move was... Parabolic Charge, a powerful Electric Type move." Rylan answered, gritting his teeth. _"Parabolic Charge!? It attacks all opponents in the area, while restoring energy itself!" _Clemont thought, sweating. Bunnelby landed on the ground, groaning. "Bunnelby!" Clemont gasped. "**Use Thunderbolt!**" Clembot ordered. Once again, Heliolisk zapped out another Thunderbolt!

"C'mon, Clemont! You have to win!" Bonnie called, while Dedenne ran around, panicking. "Now, Bunnelby! Use Dig!" Clemont called. Again, Bunnelby dodged the move by burrowing underground! "**Use Bulldoze!**" Clembot buzzed. That made Bonnie panick even more. "The same thing will happen again!" Serena cried. "It's all finished now!" Bonnie blubbered with Dedenne agreeing. Rylan grew annoyed with Bonnie's cowardness, and had enough. "DO YOU NOT HAVE THE CONFIDENCE FOR YOUR BROTHER, BONNIE!?" Rylan bellowed, surprising everyone except the battlers. "Right! Clemont! Don't give up till it's over!" Ash called. "Right! If there's one thing I learned from Ash, it's thinking outside the box! Now, Bunnelby! Use Double Team while on the ground!" Clemont called. As Heliolisk stomped on the ground, lots and lots of fake Bunnelbys appeared, startling Clembot and Heliolisk!

Clemont told Bunnelby to use Dig, but Clembot beated his order by telling Heliolisk to use Parabolic Charge! This time, as the attack was finished, Bunnelby was out of sight! "All of them disappeared!" Serena whispered. "Bunnelby..." Bonnie whispered sadly. Then, Eevee and Pikachu sensed something, letting their trainers know! Suddenly, Bunnelby blasted Heliolisk from underground, sending it towards the air! "**Error! Error!**" Clembot buzzed, twitching. Clemont adjusted his glasses, and told Bunnelby to make the finishing move, Mud Shot! The Mud Shot exploded on Heliolisk, causing it to fall on the ground, knocking it out! "Looks like it's all over!" Ash replied. "Bunnelby wins!" Serena cried. "Clemont was so great!" Bonnie squealed. "Denne denne!" Dedenne agreed.

Clemont ran over to Heliolisk, and asked if it was okay. Heliolisk nodded weakly as it was again overjoyed to see his trainer again. Clembot appeared in front of Clemont, welcoming it back to the Lumiose Gym! Clemont told Clembot that he was glad to be back again. However, he did feel embarrassed for causing all the faulty programming to it, apologizing. "I think I'll work on re-programming you now!" Clemont exclaimed. So, back at Clemont's room, the inventor trainer started the programming over again, making it to be easier to the challengers, if they either have any badges, like one or two. Magnemite and Magneton finally recognized their own trainer, overjoyed like Heliolisk. "I want to learn with you more, Clemont!" Ash called, putting his arm around Clemont. "Me, too!" Bonnie cried out. "Are we friends, Clembot?" Ash asked. "**Yes, Ash. We are friends.**" Clembot answered. But, Clemont had one thing in his mind. How was he going to tell his father about this?

"WHAT!? Your own robot kicked you out of your Gym!?" Meyer yelled. Ash, Clemont, and the others, including Clembot were at Meyer's shop, with Clembot bowing down, apologizing for causing a lot of trouble for Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont and Bonnie explained the whole thing, and how Clembot was re-programmed. "Well, I guess that means that you'll be alright. So, does that mean you'll be coming to visit by the house now more often?" Meyer asked. "V-Visit? Uh... well... you see..." Clemont started, but Meyer interrupted. "Is there some sort of problem?" Meyer asked, narrowing his eyes. "Uh... kind of. Because..." Clemont stuttered. Bonnie scolded Clemont to speak up, and to tell him the whole thing!

"Here's the thing... I'm... going on a journey! Since I've met Ash, I've been gaining more courage whenever I travel around with him!" Clemont explained. "Courage, huh?" Meyer asked. "That's right. I've been always afraid to try out new things, but now I'm feeling completely different!" Clemont explained. "Wow, Clemont!" Ash complimented. "I've been this way for a short time, but I get it! I've experienced so much! So quickly! I've had fun! I've been sad. I've been happy and scared. That may not be such a big deal, but, I've been really getting touched by myself! And that's really really important to me! Even if Ash makes it to the Kalos League, it's really important that I travel with him there!" Clemont explained again. "Daddy, I want to go with Ash, Rylan, and Clemont, too!" Bonnie pleaded. "Denne denne!" Dedenne agreed.

"Hmm..." Meyer replied, thinking. "Dad?" Clemont asked. "Please, Daddy? Please?" Bonnie begged. "I'll take care of Bonnie! I promise!" Serena pledged. "We all will look out for them!" Ash pledged. "That goes for me, too! Clemont and Bonnie will be safe with us, Meyer sir." Rylan replied. "**I give you my word, that I will take care of the Gym, and this house, too!**" Clembot pledged. "I'm just so... I'm just so... I'm just so proud in my children! You're both such great kids. I know I've told you this before, the most important thing in the world, is to have real friends! As long you have Ash, Rylan, and Serena with you two, I'm not worried about a thing!" Meyer answered. He embraced his son and daughter, giving them permission to go on a journey with their three friends!

It was past night, and everyone finally went to bed. Serena slept with Bonnie in Bonnie's room. Ash and Rylan slept with Clemont in his room! "Hey Ash, are you sorry you weren't able to challenge the Lumiose Gym?" Clemont asked when he and Ash thought Rylan and Eevee were asleep. However, Rylan was actually wide awake, listening to the conversation. "Yeah, but back then, you decided that the challengers should be strong enough to earn four Gym Badges themself, right?" Ash asked. "Huh? Uh, yeah. Right." Clemont answered. "Since that's what you wanted, I'll just come back until I have four of them." Ash replied. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed sleepily. "If that's what you want." Clemont chuckled as he looked up. "One thing." Ash called out. "Huh?" Clemont asked. "I want the battle to be against you instead of Clembot!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hm! Deal! I'll get stronger, so that I can give you a Gym battle that you could never forget for the rest of your life!" Clemont sneered, feeling determined. "That sounds great to me!" Ash replied. "Then, that's what we'll do!" Clemont replied. Ash agreed. Then, the both of them started laughing, then later. they soon went to sleep. Later, Rylan woke up, seeing Ash and Clemont finally went to sleep. He walked to the window, and gazed at the Prism Tower. _"Ash... I guess I was wrong about one thing. You do have a soothing heart and light for the people that you think as friends. I promise you that we'll have our Pokémon battle, someday." _Rylan thought, grinning at Ash. Just then, he saw a shadow run by. Rylan quickly looked out, seeing the familar man. It was the Masked Blaziken Man and Mega Blaziken! "Alright, what do you say we go?" Blaziken Man asked. He and Mega Blaziken leapt out of the rooftop, jumping towards the moonlight!

"That... was... Meyer?" Rylan gasped. He knew the same voice. It HAD to be Meyer.

To be continued...


	18. The Kidnap of Professor Sycamore!

**Chapter 18: The Kidnap of Professor Sycamore!**

Rylan was still shocked of what he had seen late last night, that he barely had any sleep. So, he wasn't peppier as usual today. "Cyllage City, you're up next! Here we come!" Ash called out. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu agreed. "I've got an idea!" Serena exclaimed, stopping everyone in tracks. "Since we're here in the Lumiose City, why don't we visit Professor Sycamore before we leave!" Serena suggested. "That's a great idea, Serena!" Clemont answered, smiling. Ash nodded, also agreeing to the idea. "What do you think, Ry?" Ash asked. Rylan didn't answer at first. He was actually snoring a little! That caused Eevee and the others to sweatdrop a little. "HEY RY! WAKE UP!" Ash yelled. "W-Wha?" Rylan woke up, looking around. "Are you okay, Rylan? You don't look so good." Bonnie asked. "Ugh... tell me about it. All the commotion in Lumiose City kept me awake!" Rylan snapped, yawning. "Well... anyway, Ta-dah!" Serena called out, presenting her new made colorful macarons!

"I've made some macarons last night!" Serena explained. Everyone except Rylan grew amazed, who started to topple. Ash and Clemont caught him before he fell on his face! "I think you should take a nap at the Lab, if the Professor allows you to, Rylan." Clemont suggested. "Anyway, let's share these with the Professor!" Serena decided. Bonnie and Dedenne jumped up and down, agreeing to the idea.

"So, you're all traveling together now, huh? Sounds great!" Professor Sycamore asked, smiling at the trainers. Ash and the others arrived at Sycamore Pokémon Lab to take a visit to Professor Sycamore! Although, they had to help Rylan along the way, keeping him awake. The Professor allowed Rylan to sleep on his couch, letting him take a break. "Thanks!" Ash replied. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out. "Professor! Here! I've made some delicious macarons for everyone!" Serena exclaimed, showing Sycamore the colorful macarons! Sycamore took a whiff at it, and felt great with the scent! "Such a sweet treat!" Sycamore exclaimed. "How nice! I suggest we have a little tea break with those macarons!" Sophia, Prof. Sycamore's assistant suggested.

"I still have some work to do, so, I'll have some later!" Sycamore explained. "Would you let us see what you're working on?" Serena asked. "Of course! Make yourselves at home!" Sycamore answered. "Guess Ry will have to miss the fun!" Ash replied, snickering as he sees Rylan snoring at the Professor's couch! So, they all left the room to see the Professor's research!

Later, the presentation of the research was done. It was soon tea break time! "Everyone! Tea is ready!" Sophia replied. The teas were set. Rylan was finally awake by the hot tea, made by Sophia! "Alright, everybody! Let's dig in!" Serena cried. But, just as the break was about to start, Serena's macaron box was gone! "Hey, where are the macarons?" Ash asked. Everybody else looked confused as they searched for the missing macarons. "They were here a moment ago!" Serena explained, also searching. Then, Sophia noticed a figure hiding near a plant pot! "Aha! I knew it was you, Chespin! Sneaking around again?" Sophia scolded. The mischievous Grass Type starter Pokémon turned slowly around, sweating.

"So, that's Chespin, huh?" Ash asked. "Yes it is, Ash. It's one of the starter Pokémon in the Kalos region!" Rylan answered. "The three Pokémon are Froakie, a Water Type. Fennekin, a Fire Type. And third one is, Chespin! A Grass Type Pokémon!" Clemont explained. "Awesome! Chespin is a Grass Type!" Ash exclaimed. He took out his Pokédex, scanning Chespin. _"Chespin, the Spiky Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making it so thick and sharp, that it could pierce through stones." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "So cute!" Bonnie cooed. "If you wanted macarons, you should've just said so! Why don't we share- AH!" Clemont was trying to ask Chespin to share the macarons when Chespin used its spikes to poke Clemont's hand! It then stuffed itself with a lot of macarons, and ran away!

"I'm so sorry. That Chespin is a bit of a prankster." Sophia apologized, handing the macaron box to Serena. "I've got an idea! Let's see what the Professor's doing, Bonnie!" Serena suggested. "Yeah! Let's go!" Bonnie answered, excited.

Meanwhile, the Professor was working something with the Lab Pokémon, when a truck smashed through the wall, startling it all! Everyone in the Lab heard the commotion. Rylan and Eevee heard it and ran to where Serena and Bonnie were! It was Team Rocket! "Well, if it isn't the prudent Professor!" Jessie sneered. "What are you doing here?" Sycamore snapped. "See, Team Rocket needs to borrow you for a little bit, if you don't mind." Meowth answered. "You! You're that talking Meowth!" Sycamore gasped. "And you're toast!" Jessie shouted, throwing a device, revealing to be a net! It caught the Kalos Professor bounded! "Argh! What is this all about!? You keep your evil hands off the Pokémon!" Sycamore yelled, trying to break out of the bond. "Hmph! You're the one we want! And you're the one we have!" Jessie snickered as she and Meowth threw the Professor into the back!

"The catch of the day!" Jessie sneered. "Let's scram out of here!" Meowth snickered. So, Jessie and Meowth ran to the front and went inside the truck! "Isn't that...?" Serena asked. "It's those idiots! Team Rocket!" Rylan growled. "They've got the Professor!" Bonnie squealed. "Let's go after them!" Serena replied as she and Rylan ran towards the truck. "Wait for me!" Bonnie cried, following the two trainers. They didn't see Chespin peeking out, seeing the trouble! Bonnie and Dedenne opened the door and she and Serena went in! "Professor?" Serena called out. "You've got to get out of here! Go back!" Sycamore demanded. "We'll save you!" Serena cried as she made her way towards the Professor! Suddenly, the door closed, locking itself! "Oh no! Serena! Bonnie! Professor Sycamore!" Rylan gasped. He tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"H-Hey! Open the door! Open the door!" Bonnie shrieked. "I'm trying! Urgh! It's locked!" Rylan called out. Everyone in the back of the truck gasped! Then, it began to move! Rylan held onto the handle of the truck door! The truck moved quick, so quick that Eevee fell out of Rylan's jacket hood! "U-Uei!" Eevee shrieked as she fell to the ground! "Ahh! Eevee, no!" Rylan gasped, reaching out to grab Eevee, but it was no use. Chespin ran with Eevee, but tripped! Eevee helplessly watched the truck take her trainer away! The thought of never seeing her trainer again caused her to cry! "Chespin! Eevee!" Ash cried out. Both Pokémon looked to see Ash, Clemont, and Pikachu run out of the Lab. Eevee sobbed harder and harder as Pikachu tried to comfort her! "Where is everyone?" Ash asked. Then, Sophia came out, panting.

"Professor Sycamore is missing!" Sophia shouted. "Ry, Serena, and Bonnie, too!" Ash replied. "Ches! Chespin!" Chespin cried, pointing to Team Rocket's truck! "I know what to do! Fletchling, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out the Tiny Robin Pokémon. "I'll tell Officer Jenny what is going on!" Sophia called as she ran back to the Lab to contact Officer Jenny. Clemont thanked Sophia for the help, and grew worried about Bonnie. "Fletchling, follow that truck!" Ash called. "Fletch!" Fletchling chirped as it flew to follow Team Rocket's truck! Chespin then smelled a sweet aroma. It looked around, then, saw a piece of Serena's macaron. It showed it to Ash and Clemont, then ate it! "Those are Serena's macaron! But, why is it out here?" Ash asked. "Serena must've wanted us to find them! So, she left a trail of them!" Clemont guessed.

"Yeah, that's right! And, if we follow the macaron trail, we'll know where they've been taken!" Ash exclaimed, getting what Clemont was saying. Chespin led the boys and the two Pokémon by eating the trail of macarons! "You're doing great, Chespin!" Clemont called out as he and Ash followed the Grass Type Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket drove to their old hideout. Rylan hid on the roof of the truck, making sure that Team Rocket wouldn't see him! He knows what must be done, and sends out Noibat to find Ash and the others to let them know where they were. Noibat nods with understanding and flies off, without letting Team Rocket see him! Rylan looked back down to see the "idiots" open the door in the back. "Phase 1 complete!" James stated. "No fuss or puss!" Jessie replied as she and James opened the door to see Serena and Bonnie helping Professor Sycamore! "How did they get in?" Jessie asked, annoyed. "This isn't your truck!" James snapped. "Prepare for trouble! I'd say you bad people have finally met your match!" Bonnie sneered. "And... make it a double for a catch!" Serena replied. They mimicked Team Rocket's motto!

"You're thieves!" Jessie snapped. "Copyright in French men! Get away from him!" James demanded. "You let us go, or you'll wish you had!" Serena demanded back. "What a pain! You must be a twerpette, OUT!" Jessie shrieked. James pulled out a duct tape. He and Jessie dove into the truck, tying Serena and Bonnie up! "You're in trouble now! Dedenne, use Thundershock, now!" Bonnie shrieked. But, as Bonnie turned, she saw Dedenne taking a nap in her bag! "Look pal! All we want is your Mega Evolution secret! Spill the beans and we'll let the bunch of you out of here! But, if you want to be a dope, and say no..." Meowth threatened as he unleashed his Fury Swipes! He then began to claw at the thick glass! Everyone in the truck started to go in panic, even Meowth and Team Rocket themselves! Finally, Professor Sycamore gave in.

"Alright, stop! You win! The Mega Evolution data is in my coat pocket!" Professor Sycamore yelled. Meowth dug in the pocket, and found a piece of memory card! "Drop it, clowns!" Rylan called out. All of a sudden, a Riolu blasted Team Rocket out of the truck with Force Palm! "Gah! W-What is this!?" Meowth shrieked. "It's Rylan!" Serena gasped. "Argh! We've had enough twerps for one day!" Jessie shrieked. "Really? Because more of our friends will be coming!" Rylan snickered. Riolu copied Rylan, snickering too! "How dare you get in the way! Inkay, go!" James called, sending his Psychic Type Pokémon out.

To be continued...


	19. Mega Mega Meowth Trouble!

**Chapter 19: Mega Mega Meowth Trouble!**

Last time on "Pokémon XY: The Kalos Journey", Ash and the others decided to head to Sycamore Pokémon Lab to visit Professor Sycamore. Serena even made some macarons to share with the Professor. However, during the time in the Lab, Team Rocket invaded and kidnapped Professor Sycamore, along with Serena, Bonnie, and Rylan! Ash, Clemont, Pikachu, Eevee, and Chespin right now, are searching for them by using Serena's macaron trail. Rylan is having a battle with Team Rocket. Unfortunately, Rylan lost the fight, but managed to get away, thanks to the smoke pellet. He hid behind the abandoned building to build up a better plan, while healing Riolu.

_"Argh... Riolu and I didn't stand a chance against a Psychic Type Pokémon. Come on... Ash, Clemont. Hurry!" _Rylan thought as he sneaked into the building, witnessing what Team Rocket was doing.

Meanwhile, Ash and Clemont were still searching for their friends. Chespin led the way by eating Serena's macaron trail! They passed Meyer and Ampharos and then stopped, as Chespin sniffed around for more macarons! Just then, Ash saw Fletchling flying with Noibat! "It's Fletchling and Noibat!" Ash gasped. When Noibat was around, that meant Rylan was there, too! "Psst! Ash! Clemont! Over here!" Rylan called. The two trainers noticed Rylan and ran to him. Eevee sobbed on Rylan's jacket, causing him to blush. "Eevee was very worried about you, which explains why it is crying." Ash explained. "Thanks for coming, guys. Come on!" Rylan whispered. So, the three of them sneaked and peeked at Team Rocket holding Bonnie, Serena, and Prof. Sycamore captive!

"What are you doing!?" Bonnie shouted. "Stop your obnoxious twerpette whining, until our mission is complete!" James scolded. Suddenly, Chespin noticed Serena's macaron box, and grew overjoyed for more sweets! Quietly, Chespin sneaked its way to get to the macaron box! "Hey... what do you think they're doing?" Bonnie asked the Kalos professor. "They're trying to use my Mega Evolution data for no good." Sycamore answered, gritting his teeth. With that, Serena seemed taken aback. "Huh? Then why did you give them your memory card?" Serena asked. "Well... I would've preferred not to, but, keeping you safe is much more important to me!" Sycamore answered, showing a small smile to the two girls.

As Chespin was sneaking around, he tripped onto a huge wire, connecting to the machine! But, it ignored it, and went for the macaron box. Meanwhile, James inserted the memory card into the Team Rocket laptop! "And, in!" James sneered. "So, after all that, do you think this will work?" Jessie asked, unsure for the machine. "Of course! We did simply input the Mega Evolution data to our secret weapon program, and we'll be good to go! Downloading!" James answered, pressing on the keys to download the data from the Mega Evolution memory card! The data began to load! "Hey, this thing is pumping up big time!" Meowth exclaimed. To the three male trainers, they began to make a plan.

"We've got to get them all out of here!" Ash replied, determined. "Now, hold on! We can't rush them, or we'll get caught, too!" Clemont reassured. "Then, how are we going to rescue them?" Rylan asked. "Give me a second to think." Clemont answered, trying to think up a good thought. Just then, Chespin was climbing onto the table to get the macarons when he was caught by Jessie! Startled, Chespin slid down and slammed down on the floor! Team Rocket grew startled to see the new Pokémon in their temporary hideout! "It's Chespin!" Serena, Bonnie, and Sycamore gasped. "That did it..." Ash muttered. "Ugh! That goofball just blew our cover!" Rylan groaned, slapping his forehead. "Gah! Now that I think of it, rushing them is a great idea! Come on! We're gonna get you out of here!" Clemont called out, yelling at the captive ones. Rylan, Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee followed!

Team Rocket just sneered with the rushing appearance! "Well, well. Why go chasing Pikachu while Pikachu's chasing us?" Jessie smirked. "Let our friends go, Team Rocket!" Ash demanded.

"Prepare for trouble, you're half-right!"  
"That is our name, but your friends' stick tight!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reaches the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"And James!"  
"Team Rocket, blasting off in the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare for one Mega-Evolved fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"Wobbuffet!"

"That's how it's done." James replied. But, when they opened their eyes, they saw Ash, Rylan, and Clemont with their Pokémon untying the bond from Serena, Bonnie, and Prof. Sycamore! That made them really mad. "We give you a totally awesome motto and you twerps give us the press off!" Meowth complained, feeling angered for being ignored. "Alright! Let's all get out of here!" Ash suggested. "Grr! That's not going to happen!" Jessie shrieked, startling the good guys. Just then, the data was finally complete! "The Mega Evolution software is ready to roll!" Meowth replied. "Excellent! Now we can catch Pikachu and Eevee in the modern Mega Evolution way! Ready, Meowth?" James asked. "Thought you never asked!" Meowth sneered as he ran to the covered machine!

"What is this!?" Rylan gasped. "Oh. You'll soon see enough. With our Mega Evolution input to our secret weapon program... it's now Mega Evolution times two!" James sneered, pressing on the keys to prepare the machine. "Or our magnificent... Mega Mega Meowth Machine!" Jessie sneered as she revealed the machine with James doing the finishing type! "Activating program!" James sneered. "W-What kind of machine is it?" Clemont asked. To Clemont's answer, the machine moved with Meowth controlling it from the inside! "Oh my! Marvelous! It looks powerful!" Sycamore commented. "Wow! I know that they are enemy, but that's a super cool invention!" Clemont exclaimed, as his eyes shined with delight. Serena interrupted that shine, though.

"Stop! This isn't the time for the two of you to be impressed!" Serena scolded. That snapped the two out as everyone ran out the door to escape. As Chespin ran, he tripped on a rock, causing all the macarons to fall! "Chespin! No!" Clemont gasped. He gritted his teeth as he ran and saved Chespin from being crushed by Mega Mega Meowth! "Clemont!" Rylan called. Clemont ran towards a safe spot, hiding Chespin and himself from the machine! "Operation Pikachu and Eevee Catch... making it real!" Meowth sneered as he used the controls. The robot moved its arms to attack! "Alright! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Rylan called. Both Pokémon unleashed their strong attacks, only to reveal that none of the attacks worked!

The robot used the blocked moves, blasting them back at Eevee and Pikachu! "Pika!" Pikachu gasped as it was strucked down! Eevee was struck down, too! "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "Eevee, no!" Rylan called out. "This machine can deflect Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball, which gives us the Mega upperhand!" James explained. "No way! There's gotta be something that we can do!" Clemont gasped. Then, Chespin remembered the machine wire he tripped on, and led Clemont the way! Back to the battle, Ash and Rylan was having trouble with the Mega Mega Meowth! "Now, let's make 'Not Catch Pikachu', to the thing of the past!" Jessie sneered. "Talk about a Mega Mega blast!" James snickered.

"This one's for the boss! We'll hand him the most powerful Pikachu and the special Eevee he's ever seen!" Meowth sneered as he targeted the two Pokémon. "Pikachu!" Ash called as he grabbed his starter and made a run for it! Rylan got Eevee out of the way and ran, too! Suddenly, Ash tripped, making it an easier target to him and Pikachu! "Ash! Get out of the way!" Rylan cried as he went in front of Ash, trying to protect him, Eevee and Pikachu! Just as the robot attacked, it suddenly stopped! Both trainers opened their eyes to see it struggle! "Now what's wrong? Where's the juice?" Meowth asked. The power in the robot went out, making it useless!

"Some sort of blackout?" Jessie guessed. "Sure seems that way!" James answered, sweating. Everyone saw Clemont and Chespin holding the removed power source! "What do I do to fix this thing!?" Meowth shrieked. "Turn on the auxiliary power!" James answered. "Take four! Extra juice, you're up! Connecting power to main engine, now!" Meowth called, pressing the button for the extra power! The robot was on again! "I'll say one thing... they're prepared!" Clemont replied, panting. "Chespin!" Chespin called out. Clemont turned and nodded. "Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont ordered. The Grass Type Pokémon launched the Bug Type move at the robot! As the smoke cleared, there wasn't any scratch on the robot!

"No use! It's not working!" Clemont gasped. Chespin made a movement to Clemont, which Clemont understood. "Alright, Clemont! Use Tackle!" Clemont called. As Chespin charged, he was bounced back! "It's too strong! You can't beat it!" Clemont explained desperately. "Hee hee hee! Thanks! That kind of tickled!" Meowth laughed, making Chespin even madder than ever. After for a few seconds, Eevee and Pikachu looked up to their trainers. Both Ash and Rylan understood and called them for battle! Eevee used Iron Tail, Pikachu used Quick Attack, and Chespin used Tackle! All of them were bounced back! "Keep it up, twerp Pokémon! But, you're no match for Mega Mega Meowth!" Meowth cackled.

Suddenly, a Fire Type move bashed into the robot! "What was that!?" Meowth shrieked. "Check it out!" Ash gasped. "Ash, I think you and I should remember this!" Rylan replied. "Amazing!" Serena exclaimed. "Uh oh! Mega Blaziken!" Meowth gasped. That made Team Rocket panic as they trembled with fear! "Use Flamethrower, now!" Masked Man yelled. Mega Blaziken obeyed and blasted the robot with the Fire Type move! It caused an explosion, destroying the machine! "Both sides were Mega Evolved, but the robot got barbecued with one shot!" James gasped, shivering. "Now, Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Ash called. "I'm sure your Pin Missile will work now, Chespin!" Clemont called. "Eevee, do us a favor and use Shadow Ball once more!" Rylan called, winking at Eevee. Eevee blushed and attacked with Pikachu and Chespin with Shadow Ball!

Pin Missile, Electro Ball, and Shadow Ball combined together struck the core! "Sounds like it's making tea!" Meowth shuddered as he shut his eyes tight. "Mega Mega Meowth's core took a direct hit! Is that the whistling of doom!?" James asked, sweating. "If it is, then you know what's next!" Jessie shuddered. The destroyed robot exploded, causing them to be flying towards the sky! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they flew out of sight. "And don't come back!" Clemont called out. "We did it, Ry! Clemont!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah!" Clemont replied, smiling. "We sure did!" Rylan grinned. Everyone then took a look back at the Masked Man and Mega Blaziken, as they disappeared.

_"That voice, it's no doubt about it. That voice was definitley Meyer." _Rylan thought, glaring at where Masked Man and Mega Blaziken disappeared. "Hey, Ry?" Ash called to him. Rylan turned to see Chespin offering him a macaron! "Chespin wants to give us a macaron!" Ash explained. Rylan seemed surprised and thankfully accepted the macaron. "Be careful, or there won't be any for you!" Clemont warned. Rylan took another look up as his eyes turned from sky-blue to light green again! He heard the Masked Man's voice. "It's good that Clemont and Bonnie are traveling with Ash and the company. Strength isn't the only thing needed for greatness. Great trainers also need to forge their lasting bond with their Pokémon." Masked Man chuckled. _"Meyer, you never said this to your son and daughter, did you, sir?" _Rylan thought as his eyes returned to normal.

"Thanks so much for your help today. Because of you, I'm free again!" Sycamore replied, smiling at the five trainers. "Yeah, but still... your research lab was messed up again!" Ash replied, showing a little smile. "Not to worry. I'll have it all fixed up when you come and visit again!" Sycamore replied, grinning. "We will, no doubt!" Ash answered, grinning. "Guess we better get going!" Serena replied. "Great to see you again!" Clemont stated. Just then, Bonnie tugged onto Clemont and pointed to where Chespin was hiding! As Clemont was about to say farewell, Chespin called out to despair. "You know, Clemont. It looks to me like Chespin wants to go with you! It's an amazing thing to see the lights of you and Ash when you're together!" Sycamore explained.

"Clemont? I want to travel with Chespin, too! Please, please, please!" Bonnie pleaded. Clemont thought about it for a minute, then agreed. Sycamore then gave Clemont Chespin's Pokéball, allowing Clemont to return the Grass Type Pokémon. "Alright! Off to Cyllage City!" Ash exclaimed. "Hold on, Ash. I'd like to speak to Rylan for a second." Sycamore explained. Rylan grew confused, then remembered that Prof. Sycamore was planning to give him something when he visited again! He nodded and followed the Professor inside. "Rylan, I'd like to present you... this!" Sycamore exclaimed. He opened a small box revealing a ring with a symbol in the middle! "Rylan, I'd like you to have this... the Mega Ring!" Sycamore explained. Rylan's eyes grew wide. He had dreamed of having the chance to Mega Evolve Pokémon.

"I... don't know what to say, Professor." Rylan whispered, feeling happy. "Yes, I know what you want to say. But, I want you to promise me this. Promise that you won't tell this to anyone until I let you meet someone special." Sycamore explained, placing a black tape around Rylan's new Mega Ring. "This is to keep them from knowing. You promise?" Sycamore asked. "Sure, Professor." Rylan pledged. "Uei uei!" Eevee exclaimed, agreeing with her trainer. So, Sycamore dismissed him, allowing Rylan to follow Ash and the others just in time.


End file.
